


Weight In Gold

by LPSunnyBunny



Category: Homestuck
Genre: (No actual noncon), Abandonment Issues, Angst, Car Sex, Copious amounts of self indulgent smut, Daddy Kink, Dave gets literally choked out on Bros dick, Dave is 17, Dom/sub, Extremely unrealistic amounts of sex, First Time, Hitman Bro, Humiliation, Kidnapping, M/M, Overstimulation, POV Alternating, Panic Attacks, Possessive Behavior, RP Style Formatting, Road Trip, Shibari, Stockholm Syndrome, This story is mainly sex and driving, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrelated Striders, affection starved Dave Strider, and it’s completely self indulgent, but it’s okay he likes it, but this is my plot I make the rules, if you want literally anything else, youll have to look elsewhere for it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 56,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27224674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LPSunnyBunny/pseuds/LPSunnyBunny
Summary: Bro is a hitman on the run from the police. Dave is a teenager in the wrong place at the wrong time. One standoff, one human hostage, and one unintentional kidnapping later, Dave gets pulled along on the worst cross-country summer road trip of his life. (Or maybe the best, that remains to be seen.)
Relationships: Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider/Dave Strider
Comments: 10
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

Bro doesn’t get hung up on things like semantics or morals. He has his job and he does it well. Very well, in fact. He could make some offhanded quip about so well he makes enemies, but you walk two feet in a job like his and you make a dozen enemies- there’s no point in counting how many. It’s safter to assume that everyone is out to get him.

Of course, sometimes people actually are out to get him. Quite literally, seeing as how he is currently ducking into an alley because an unmarked cop car is driving past for the third time in a half hour, which means that some flavor of the month is angry about a double-contracted job that Bro finished first and decided to tip off the cops as to where Bro has been staying.

Lovely.

It seems to be serious, this time. In the past he’s been able to slip past the police and through their fingers more time than he can count- but as he approaches his apartment to see if he can salvage anything from this hideout, he spots the one thing that will have anyone stopping in their tracks.

Feds. That’s just what his night needed. That means his case has been launched up the chain and he’s been deemed important enough to have federal agents assigned to his case- which means that he can’t just hop to another state this time. He’s going to need to get some serious cash into the hands of a cleaner and get himself scrubbed from the FBI database.

As he pulls back and walks down the alley to emerge on the street three blocks over, he contemplates who he’ll need to talk to get this sorted out. First step is getting to his burner car, he can take that and get out of the city to at least get off their radar. Then he’ll need to make some calls-

There’s a cop car coming up behind him. Bro smoothly turns to go into the gas station like it was his intended destination all along. With a ball cap settled on his head, most of his distinctive hair is hidden. A pair of shades slid onto his face to cover his eyes (people remember the most distinctive thing when recalling events, it’s a trick he’s used before) and he’s stepping into the building to go to the back and browse the drinks. He idly assess the situation- he’s got a loaded pistol tucked in against his back and a spare magazine in his pocket. He could probably take out a dozen or so cops easily if it came to a shootout, but he’d prefer to avoid that. Cops dying attracts attention in ways that he really would prefer to avoid, he doesn’t need his face splashed across the internet as a cop killer.

(He has killed cops in the past, but that was as a job and, in one case, as a favor. He doesn’t want to be known for it.)

The gas station is almost empty. There’s the tired-looking clerk leaning on the counter, idly looking at their phone while pretending that they’re not and a teenager standing in the snack isle (also wearing sunglasses at night, interestingly enough) staring at the bags of chips like he’s having an existential crisis.

Bro looks at the drinks like he’s contemplating which one to get as the door jingles open. In the reflection of the drink door, Bro can see the two men that walk in- police.

Hm. This is looking dicey. Bro selects a drink and waits for the police to move away from the counter. Once they’ve stepped a little more into the isles, he moves up towards the front.

It’s more attention-getting if he doesn’t buy anything. He sets the drink down and, after a second of contemplation, drops a pack of gum down next to it.

“Camels, menthol.” Bro says, as the clerk straightens up. Hailey, his name tag reads, and he gives a nod, moving away to grab a the pack. The police are at the back of the store.

“ID, please.” Hailey requests and Bro pulls out his wallet. He slips his fake ID out and shows it to the clerk, who squints at it for a moment before nodding and ringing everything up. The teenager is waiting behind him. The police are moving to the front of the store.

Bro is chill. Not a breath out of place. The clerk tells him his total and he pulls out a slightly-wrinkled $50 to pay. The clerk takes the bill and hunts for a marking pen. It’s real, Bro doesn’t deal in fake money. The police are approaching. Bro opens the pack of gum as the clerk checks the bill and goes to put it away, the till popping open.

Bro pops the stick of gum into his mouth and tucks the pack away into his pocket, followed by his cigarettes.

“Sir, put your hands where I can see them.”

The police are pointing their guns right at him. The clerk is pale faced, backing away. The teenager is frozen in place.

Sorry, kid. Looks like you’re my ticket out.

Bro grabs the teenager, wraps an arm around his neck, and spins them so that the teen is between himself and the police. His other hand slips into his waistband and pulls out his gun, staring down the startled police as he presses the barrel against the teen’s temple.

“Nobody move.” Bro says, quiet and calm. “I’m sure you two fine officers of the law would hate for a civilian to get caught in the crossfire.”

Dave is having an existential crisis.

It’s 2 in the morning and way past his curfew, even though he thinks he’s too old for having one- if he gets caught when coming back he’s going to have to do a lot of explaining, and hell if any of his explaining is going to have the actual truth.

He’s doing a bit of soul searching, doesn’t have a fucking clue what that entails, but he’s sure he’s not gonna find it while staring at a cheery arrangement of Lays products. He doesn’t even like Lays.

Dave runs a hand through his hair and tries not to scream.

He’s 17, frustrated, hormonal, and trying to calculate the pros and cons of coming out to his parents that he is in the somewhere regions of liking men. The thought of that felt so stifling while staring at the ceiling of his room to the point where he snuck out of his window, crept through the yard, hopped the fence, and made his way to the gas station down the street to get a midnight snack.

But now he’s just staring down the snacks like he’s hoping they’re going to give him the answer. It’s okay, Dave! They won’t kick you out! They’ll totally accept you even though they’ve said some real sus shit about people that ain’t straight!

It’s not just the prospect of liking dudes, which he definitely does, it’s the fact that his type is the kind of guy that’ll ruin his life and he’ll thank them for it. He’s never told them about the secret things he’s gotten up to with boys from his own school, the guys who’s bummed him cigs and who he’s gotten drunk with on more than a few occasions, and also possibly shoplifted a couple stores with. Why’s he so attracted to everything his family doesn’t stand for? Teen rebellion? Sticking it to the man? Dave tells his head to shut up.

He… supposes he’s just waiting for some kind of sign. To tell him that it’s okay. That he’s not going to ruin himself because of what he’s attracted to, like he’s been told his whole life. It feels raw, to wait for a sign that might not come.

He’s glad he’s wearing his sunglasses, even though he felt stupid for walking down a dark street with them on.

What snaps him back to reality is the jingle on the doors and two cops walking in. Ooookay. It’s time to pack it up. Dave’s seen enough evening news to feel uneasy in the presence of police. Dave snatches some Doritos and approaches the register behind a dude that’s way taller than him, so Dave can’t really see the register.

He’s staring into this guy’s back and thinking about sneaking back into the house when it all happens at once.

When the guy’s arm (steely, huge, scary) instantly gets him in a chokehold he’s not prepared for, Dave lets out a startled “hrgk-” as he chokes against the man’s body.

Instinctively, his hands go to the guy’s arm, but then the feeling of a gun pressed against his head makes him freeze.

This can’t be happening. This can’t be fucking happening.

Some fucking sign.

Bro can feel the little shiver that runs through the teenager in his hold. His gaze is fixed on the cops, though, and their expressions of intense unease.

“Now.” Bro says calmly. “Let’s all relax, here. You fine gentlemen are going to set your guns down on the floor. I am going to walk out of here. You are not going to follow me.”

He presses the gun a little more against the teenager’s temple. He doesn’t like killing kids, but he does what he has to to survive.

“Or this poor boy is going to have his brains splattered all across this gas station floor. I’m sure nobody wants that. Perhaps you’re thinking ‘if he kills the kid, then we can just shoot him’.”

Bro tightens his grip around the kid’s neck.

“He’ll still be dead.” Bro says. “I’m sure you don’t want that on your concious. I’m going to walk out and then, at some point, I will let him go. That’s the best choice all around, is it not?”

The cop’s expressions are uncertain, their guns still pointed right at Bro- and at the teenager he’s currently got in a chokehold.

One of them reaches for his radio and Bro clicks his tongue disapprovingly, his finger curling on the trigger. The cop freezes.

“Put your guns down.” Bro orders. The cops glance at each other and, slowly, crouch down and put their guns on the floor. “Good. Back up.”

They do that reluctantly. Bro turns his head a little bit to put his mouth against the teen’s ear.

“Now, listen very carefully to me.” Bro murmurs. “If you obey everything I tell you, then I will not kill you. You will walk away with your life. You are not going to cry, or scream, or fight. You are going to come with me quietly and be a good hostage and, when we are far enough away, I will let you go.”

“Nod if you understand me.”

Dave’s heart is in his fucking throat, which is being choked. He can’t make a sound. This guy is straight up going to kill him if those cops try to save him. He watches them back up, their guns on the stained tile floor.

What the fuck is happening? Why is this happening? His vision goes fuzzy at the edges. He doesn’t want his brains to be on the floor. He wants them to stay in his head and continue its existential crisis.

Then the voice (deep, rumbling, terrifying) is in his ear.

Don’t cry. Don’t scream. Don’t fight.

Or you’ll die.

Dave nods, shakily.

“Good.” Bro murmurs. “That’s very smart of you.”

He flicks his gaze back to the cops, making sure they’re still in place. They are.

“Keep the change, Hailey.” Bro says, and then drops his head to murmur to the teen again. “Walk with me.”

He takes a step back. The teen is shaky- but he moves with Bro.

“Good.” Bro repeats. He takes another step back- and then another, and another. The door bumps against his back. He takes another step back and then they’re stepping out onto the street.

The rest of the parking lot is empty. Bro keeps them moving, brings the teen along the outside of the building, keeping his eyes on the cops through the window.

Then they’re around the corner and Bro is pulling the gun away from the teenager’s temple. The cops will be swarming in no time at all- it’s best to keep his hostage for now.

“Keep walking.” Bro says. He turns them and drops his arm from around the teen’s neck to drape around his shoulders instead, starting a brisk pace, his hand tight on the teen’s upper arm, forcing him to come along at Bro’s pace.

Bro does feel bad for him, honestly. It’s not his fault- he was in the wrong place at the wrong time. “What’s your name?” Bro asks, as he guides the young man down the street, gun held at his side in his other hand.

Dave thought Bro would let him go as soon as they rounded the corner, but is reminded that this isn’t the movies when the arm of fucking steel removes itself from his neck and goes around his shoulders instead. Jesus, this guy’s a tank. He feels like he has no choice in which he’s being steered, he’s that strong.

God, he’s going to fucking die, isn’t he? This guy is going to take him to the woods and shoot him in the back of the skull. Dave has watched viral self-defense videos on Twitter with mild interest, and all of them evaporate out of his head because of the fucking gun.

It takes his brain a few seconds of addled misfire as he nearly trips while being dragged down the street as it calculates the odds of escape, but it finally manages a “D… Dave,” in a voice that’s several octaves higher and much quieter than his actual voice.

“Alright, Dave.” Bro says, keeping his voice low as they walk. "Here’s how this is going to go. I don’t want to kill you, but I won’t hesitate to if you push my hand. You are going to come with me and be my nice little human shield. If you try to run, I will shoot you. If you try to alert anyone as to where we are, I will shoot you. If I think you are so much as planning on fighting back, I will shoot you."

There’s a main street up ahead. Bro turns them to go down a side street, not breaking his stride.

“We are going to get into my car and leave. You will be coming with me until I can safely let you go- and then, if you have not gotten yourself shot by then, I will get you home.”

Bro hears the sound of a car up at the end of the alley- he yanks Dave behind a dumpster, his hand clapping over Dave’s mouth to keep him quiet as a police floodlight beams down the alley, searching it.

“This doesn’t have to be hard, Dave.” Bro says lowly into Dave’s ear as the light floods past. “Just cooperate with me and everything will be okay.”

The floodlight vanishes as the police leave.

“Don’t say anything- just nod again if you understand.” Bro purrs, his hand still over Dave’s mouth.

Why- why is he SPEAKING like that. Dave involuntarily shivers when his voice hits low and deep into him, and he’s locked in place with that hand over his mouth.

What the fuck. What the fuck???

He can’t breathe properly from the panic coursing through him. A tear squeezes out from under his sunglasses and rolls onto the hand covering his mouth.

Dave nods and tries not to pass out.

Dave nods in his hold. Smart kid.

“Good.” Bro murmurs, again. He drops his hand from Dave’s mouth and holds his arm again, guiding them out from behind the dumpster.

He keeps the pace quick, Dave is a skinny teen under his arm so it’s easy enough for Bro to basically pull him along. The streets are- thankfully- deserted, it’s night after all, and Bro knows that he’ll get out of this.

Three more blocks. Two more. Turn, down the street, there’s the parking garage. Bro can’t exactly keep his arm around Dave going up the stairs, so he just grabs Dave’s upper arm and pulls him up the stairs instead.

In the back of the parking garage, there is a grey, slightly scuffed up, 2011 Toyota Camry. Boring. Uninteresting. Forgettable.

The perfect burner car.

“Stay right there.” Bro says, as he lets go of Dave’s arm. He’s still got the gun in his other hand, so he raises it a little in a silent reminder before crouching down and reaching down behind the back left wheel. One retrival of keys later, he’s unlocking the car.

Bro takes Dave’s arm again and pulls him over to the passenger seat, opening the door. “Get in.” He orders as he flips the child lock on.

This man’s strength is frightening. The grip on his arm is like steel and it’s all Dave can do to not trip up the stairs while being dragged.

He’s always seen this parking garage to and from school, and tries not to think that this might be the last time he’ll ever see it again.

The grip releases him for just a moment and Dave’s instincts are telling him to run. Run. RUN. But there’s no way. He can’t outrun bullets.

Dave hesitates, just briefly, staring into the boring gray interior of the car. An overwhelming sense of doom grips him; he feels like the moment he gets in, his life will be over.

At his hesitation, he feels the gun prod his shoulder, and he gets in, whole body numb.

Dave gets into the car and Bro shuts the door behind him. He won’t be able to get out from the inside, so that’s one problem preemptively delt with. Bro walks around and gets into the driver’s seat, slotting his pistol down into the door compartment.

The car starts with a rumble, full tank of gas. A press of a button locks the windows. Bro buckles in and pulls out without a single glance to Dave. He takes them down and out of the parking lot and onto the street, driving calmly.

“How old are you?” Bro asks mildly, for a lack of better things to focus on. He’s already taking them away from his apartment, he doesn’t need to worry about the circling police. Getaways are rarely fast, dangerous, or filled with bullets. Generally they’re boring and look like a man just driving a car.

Dave feels like he’s gonna hyperventilate. Scratch that, he is sort of hyperventilating. Quietly. Sweat is beading on the back of his neck and sliding down his back in disgustingly warm and cold tracks.

He feels like he’s left his stomach behind in the parking lot behind him, as if it never moved with the car at all.

God. What are his parents gonna say. How long will it take for them to notice he’s gone?

Will he see them again?

He’s sitting as far away from the man as possible, which is only like a few inches and he’s pressed up against the door like he hopes it’s going to open spontaneously. He watches the buildings and streetlights go by without really seeing them.

“'m 17,” he mumbles.

Bro hums low in his throat in acknowledgment. 17. Teenagers can do stupid things- but they’re also less likely to be shot when used as hostages. It’s a tradeoff.

As they come to a stop at a red light, Bro slips his hand into his pocket and pulls out his cigarettes, opening them and slipping one out. The light switches to green, but Bro takes a moment to light his cigarette before starting to drive again. He rolls his window down, resting his elbow on the door as he takes a pull.

The smoke is whisked out the window in a thin stream as it rushes from his mouth on an exhale.

“In the glove box, there’s a phone.” Bro says. “Give it to me.”

He’s smoking. Images of cheery anti-smoking ads at his school feebly dance in his head and memories of the last time he smoked with a couple of buddies swim around them. Such a familiar thing in such a terrifying situation.

Dave fumbles with the handle on the glove box, finally realizing how gross and sweaty his hands are. He pops it open, finally- and there’s a black phone in there, flat, boring. Like the car. He picks it up and hands it out without looking- he doesn’t want to see his hand shaking.

Bro sticks the cigarette into his mouth, switches hands on the wheel, and plucks the phone from Dave’s hand. He turns it on and glances down to scroll through a handful of numbers, saved only under single-letter names.

He finds the contact labeled R and dials it, then switches the phone onto speaker, dropping it onto the tray in the middle of the car so that he can grab his cigarette again. The phone rings four times before it’s answered.

“It’s me.” He says, by way of greeting. “I need a scrubber. Feds showed up.”

The woman on the other end of the line sighs.

“I’ll do you a favor and assume it wasn’t your fault.” She says. “I’ll do some digging and send you an address- but that means we’re even for Fairmont.”

Bro hums in acknowledgment. “Sure.” He decides. “But you still owe me for Pittsburg.”

“You owe me for Pittsburg.” The woman says, tone amused.

“I saved your life.” Bro points out.

“I sprung you from jail.”

“Fair.” Bro allows. “We’re even for Pittsburg, then.”

“Nice of you to acknowledge it. I’ll text you.”

“Thanks.”

The call ends. Bro takes another drag and taps it off. Dave’s quiet in his passenger seat, pale and making himself small against the door.

“You smoke?” Bro asks. Might as well see if he can make the kid more comfortable.

Feds? The feds? FBI? This guy is being chased by the fucking federal government? Dave tries not to throw up in his car. That would interrupt his phone call and then he would get killed. He was ordered to be quiet, he’s going to stay fucking quiet.

Dave doesn’t realize that he’s being asked a question for a moment. When his brain catches up, he stares wildly out the window for some kind of response. He can’t imagine turning off and letting nicotine mellow him out like how he usually smokes.

But wouldn’t one be worth it, right before he dies? Like an execution? Fuck.

His stomach churns and his mouth is dry, so he clamps his mouth shut, shifts himself even more against the door, and shakes his head.

“Suit yourself.” Bro says. He slips both the pack of smokes and gum and drops them into the cup holders. Then he reaches for the radio and flips it on, scanning through the stations until he settles on a country one, relaxing back into his seat.

If the kid’s not going to talk, then Bro’s not going to make him. He finishes off his cigarette and flicks it out the window before rolling it up. It’s a handful of minutes before he pulls onto the freeway.

Cops are so easy to lose. It’s laughable how incompetent they are. The FBI aren’t much better- but they at least have dedication towards actually trying to complete their cases and the resources to track people across the states.

Bro watches Dave out the corner of his eye. He has little doubt that the FBI will catch up to him at some point- so depending on how things go, this might be a short trip for the kid or a longer one. They’ll see.

Dave is trying to watch where the car is going, trying to memorize their route, trying to calm himself down by thinking about how he’s going to get out of this. So far, this guy is just… driving normally. Even offered him some cigs, even though Dave said he was 17. He… doesn’t seem that terrible?

Besides the fact he literally took Dave hostage. And is using him as a human shield.

He still has his wallet, but not his phone. He hadn’t expected to be out that long and the gas station was literally right down his street, so he left it behind. Now that one connection to rescue is closed to him.

Dave feels a cold pit settle into his stomach as the man pulls into the freeway. He hopes that at every turn, every car they pass, the police are going to show up, but he knows realistically that’s not going to happen. They lost sight of them as soon as they turned the corner and they’re not going to try anything risky because he’s the human shield.

He doesn’t realize that he’s starting to cry until he involuntarily sniffles, and it’s louder than he expects it to be, and it immediately makes him wince and hastily wipe his face on his sleeve.

Bro tilts his head a little towards Dave as he sniffles, then looks back to the road. “Go ahead and cry.” He says, not intending his words to be harsh. “It’s best to get it out of the way now.”

He doesn’t want the kid to be miserable, but it’s not exactly something he can prevent, given the situation. Look- there’s a reason Bro’s an assassin and not a kidnapper. He’s not great with kids.

(Given, 17 is basically not a kid anymore, but it’s whatever. Dave’s old enough to have logical processes and understand orders and that he should obey them. That’s good enough for Bro.)

Hopefully Lalonde gets an address to him fast. There’s nothing he hates more than aimless driving.

Dave, in the throes of wrestling with his fear, immediately overthinks his words. Get it out of the way now? What does that mean? That sounds like this man is intending to take him very very far. Is it because there’s no use in crying, cause his life is in his hands?

God, he can’t take this. He’s sweating, he’s cold, he’s shaking, he’s so fucking scared, he can’t believe he was so stupid to be out at 2 in the fucking morning at a gas station with a criminal on the run in there. He’s dizzy. How long is he going to be like this? Is he just riding to his death? The logical part of Dave’s head is trying to tell him that he’s a hostage, taken in the heat of the moment, and this guy probably needs him as leverage, stop panicking, but anxious teen brains have a way of kicking logical thought out the window and continue wallowing in its own overthinking. This is hell. Dave hasn’t had an anxiety attack this bad since the time he got blackout drunk at someone’s house and he had 25 missed calls from his mom.

Hell, if he’s not going to see home again, he’d rather the man just get it over with and kill him and not make him live through this.

Dave doesn’t realize he’s muttered that part out loud until he feels the man staring at him.

Here comes the freakout. Lovely.

“Breathe.” Bro says. He reaches down into the cup holder, finds the pack of gum, and drops it in Dave’s lap. “I’m not going to kill you. Not unless you give me a reason to.”

Really, he’d prefer not to. Getting blood out of car interiors costs a pretty penny that he would rather avoid spending, if possible.

“I told you that if you don’t get yourself shot, I’ll get you home.” Bro continues. “Just do what I say and there won’t be a problem.” He feels a low noise of amusement rise in his throat and swallows it down before it can get free. “Just consider it spur of the moment teenage rebellion, if that makes you feel better.”

Teenage rebellion. The phrase makes Dave deflate against the door. He can already imagine his parent’s reactions to not seeing him in his room in the morning. He… actually doesn’t know if the cops even know who he is. If they can even find his parents to tell them. His identification is literally on him.

Slow down, Dave. Do what he says. Breathe.

Dave takes a rattling breath, in, holds it there, exhales. He doesn’t feel that much better, but at least he’s not hyperventilating.

He picks up the gum. It’s your regular, run of the mill minty gum. Probably didn’t cost more than two dollars.

He unwraps the silver paper and pops it into his mouth.

“Teenage rebellion,” he mutters. “that was actually the reason I was even at that gas station.” and not why I’m here in your car.

“Snuck out?” Bro asks idly. That would make most sense, for a 2 AM gas station visit by a teenager. On the radio, some woman is singing about how she’s going to kill her husband. You go, lady.

For a lack of better things to do, Bro absent-mindedly wonders about the reason Dave snuck out- and then he realizes he can just ask.

(You might say that he doesn’t exactly have people skills. This is not news to anyone he’s worked with.)

“How come?”

“I…”

He sinks down a little in his seat, chewing the gum.

Does he tell him? It’s an opportunity to talk about it with someone who isn’t part of his personal life and has little chance of getting to people he doesn’t want to hear.

Some problems, though. Dave has no idea how to verbalize it himself despite a penchant for never shutting up, and he’s not sure about the morals of telling his kidnapper about his sexuality issues. But he’s not gonna die if he doesn’t resist his capture, which he is complying with.

Well, fuck it.

“I… I needed to get out of the house to clear my head. I’m maybe sort of starting to try and get used to the fact that my strike zone isn’t as straightforward as I thought it would be and I might need to tell my parents at some point but seeing as how they’re the most heterosexual couple this side of the planet, I have no idea how they’re gonna react. Hoped some Doritos were gonna help me on my journey to that answer.”

He idly makes a bubble with the gum, pops it, chews it back up and watches another green highway sign pass by.

“They don’t even know the shit I’ve been up to with other guys at school. N-” Dave chokes, realizing how that sounds, “NOT that I’ve had sex yet or even touched someone else’s dick or whatever else they’ve got, but our so called after school activities were maybe not okay in the eyes of the lord or whatever, I don’t fucking know, I don’t believe in the guy, girl, I dunno, all seeing genderless deity, and actually you know what? Forget I said anything.”

Dave slumps in his seat and flops one skinny arm over his face.

Hm. Well. That’s certainly a lot more detail than Bro was anticipating. He actually wasn’t expecting that answer either, but watching Dave slump in the passenger seat in embarrassment is a hell of a lot better than watching him try to not break down and cry. It’s certainly more entertaining and less annoying.

His kidnapped teen is sort of pouring his heart out to him, though. It would be kind of shitty to just let him sit in silence. Bro’s not exactly a paragon of wisdom, though- his solutions tend to revolve around one of a couple things. Kill someone, leave, or pay someone else to take care of the problem for him, all of which are probably not very applicable to Dave’s situation right now.

“If they take it as anything less than accepting then they’re colossal idiots.” Bro settles on saying, because it’s true. “I highly doubt God would give a shit what you choose to do- He doesn’t give much of a shit about anything.”

Careful, Bro, that almost sounds like a backstory hook. Better crush that into oblivion before it could get tugged.

“You think they’ll take it poorly?”

…what the fuck is he doing, making small talk and giving this kid fucking life advice? Geez. Last fucking time he takes a hostage if this is how it turns out.

Dave’s got no clue how to feel about a kidnapper and criminal telling him his parents would be idiots for not accepting him, but it’s much more acceptance than he expected to get at all.

Kinda sad, now that he’s thinking about it.

He… is a bit curious as to what this guy’s view on God, but from the way he said that, it doesn’t sound like a good one.

“…Kinda. I don’t know. One time-” Dave pauses to take a sharp inhale, guess he’s just spilling the beans on this now, all the repressed worries that he couldn’t voice to anyone else- “-one time they were watching the news and it was covering the local Pride parade. And… my dad… he said…”

Dave shuts his eyes, he can see it so clearly in his mind. His dad on the ratty old couch, illuminated by the TV screen, only the back of his gray head visible.

"He said… he said that shit should be private where he doesn’t have to see it. And my mom agreed with him. She agrees with him on everything. I don’t know her real feelings on shit, she just takes his side.

Well, he didn’t say ‘shit’, but that was the gist of it. I know they aren’t super big fans of… it, but at least they haven’t said really bad stuff. Like. Wanting them dead or whatever."

Dave’s voice gets a little resigned at the end. He’s just not sure what the hell he’s doing right now, talking about his deepest secrets to this guy. Maybe the adrenaline from all the fear is wearing off and he’s too tired to care about it. He couldn’t even talk about it to his friends, his family, anyone. Might as well be him, if they’re making conversation.

Bro makes a low, dismissive snort. “Right.” He says. “That’s encouraging.” Sounds like the kind of jackass who would kiss his superior’s shoes while kneecapping his unit to make himself look better.

The poor teen sounds awfully resigned- Bro can hardly blame him. He’s in the unfortunate position where he actually gives a shit about the people raising him.

“Far as I see it, the both of them could use a lesson in being decent people.” That’s rich, coming from Bro.

Bro plots out a mental path. On this route, the first city they’ll come to will be Corsicana, about another 30 minutes or so. You never stop at the first town- it’s too close on police’s range. After that will be Fairfield, then a couple of other cities, then Madisonville, then after that- call it personal dislike, but Bro doesn’t want to settle in Houston for the night. He’ll hang east and go a couple of towns over.

The name escapes him, he’ll just have to drive until it’s a good stopping point. They’ll have several hours ahead of them of driving.

“I wish," he mumbles. “But… this is really the first time I’m talking about this like… at all. To anyone…”

Dave wants to comment on a criminal telling him about decency, but fatigue is sapping him faster than he anticipated as the hours pass, doubled by the unique rocking of a car in motion.

Even though he would go home immediately given the chance and not be stuck with an armed kidnapper, this guy doesn’t seem like a bad person. Dave was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. If he really was a crazy murderer, Dave would he dead by now, right? He doesn’t want Dave dead.

Maybe he’ll wake up in his own bed and this would have all been some kind of weird ass nightmare.

It’s not long before Dave is yawning, but he’s struggling to stay awake.

Dave feels slow and stupid and tired. If he can’t go home tonight, he at least hopes they’re not going to sleep in the car.

Dave seems to be drifting off to sleep, so Bro just turns the radio down and settles in to keep driving. The road is dark and empty, his highbeams cutting through the night, and Bro knows that when he gets to a good town it will probably be sunrise.

That’s fine. Bro’s good at adapting.

He glances over at Dave- the kid has tearstreaks on his face, but he’s relaxed now in sleep, quiet with slow breathing. He’s wedged himself against the door, once more making himself as small as possible, and Bro thinks vaguely about if Dave will rat him out or not when Dave gets to go home. He probably will, so Bro will have to avoid Texas for a while once this is done. That’s fine. It’s about time Bro moved on anyway, he’s been staying in one place for too long.

When he finally stops, the sky is pre-dawn purple. They’re in Livingston and Bro finds the first motel that is going to have clean sheets and gets a double room for two nights. He’s not going to get kicked out at 11, after all. Fuck that.

Dave stayed asleep the entire time Bro was checking in, so when Bro comes outside again, he pops the trunk and grabs his bag. He fully expects the slam of the trunk shutting to wake Dave- but Dave stays fast asleep, so Bro unbuckles Dave and gathers his human shield into his arms, carrying him inside and into the motel room. He slips Dave’s shades off and settles him into bed, pulling the blankets over him, before brushing his own teeth and stripping down to a comfortable level of sleepware (basically, underwear and a pair of loose sleep pants).

No message from Lalonde, yet. Maybe in the morning.

Bro rolls over and is out in seconds.


	2. Chapter 2

Dave dreams he’s back at the infamous senior house party. It was hot, close, uncomfortable, and loud. And he was drunk. So fucking drunk. He dreams he was back on that couch, jungle juice in hand, watching the living room in front of him descend into revelry. Noise. Bodies. Sweat.

Someone tugs on him. No thanks, he’s too drunk for a dance. He’s going to keel right over and eat shit on the dance floor. Maybe they need more snacks? Yeah, snacks. Dave knows a place. He wobbles off the couch and stumbles towards the door. He knows where to find snacks, he was just there.

He goes out the door right into the gas station, even though the house is like several blocks from here. The chips are right there. Chips good for alcohol, right? Dave reaches out.

Suddenly, a big body behind him is grabbing him and trapping him, so solid and strong, and there’s a voice right in his ear.  _Teen rebellion, huh? Do that again and I’ll kill you._

Dave squirms, but the arms around him are so strong and warm and holds him so tight against a body so much larger than him, and he squirms, and he’s getting warmer, and that familiar ache in his lower body means-

Dave dreams that a hot and wet mouth connects with the side of his neck and he jolts awake.

He stares at an unfamiliar ceiling for a few seconds, the dream ebbing away. He’s tangled in sheets that smell like laundry and the ceiling is painted in a bright afternoon light.

He sits up, uneasily. He’s in a hotel room. He’s in the bed farthest from the door. And in the other bed-

Dave stares at one of the most beautiful men he’s ever seen.

He didn’t get a good look at the man who kidnapped him last night, having been snatched from behind and then immediately taken into a dark car at night and was too chickenshit to look him in the face. But now the man is on the other bed, not even under the sheets, one arm under the pillow he’s resting his head on. He’s got no shirt and is facing the light from the window, so Dave gets hit with the full sight of his powerful toned chest and waist, the rounded muscles of his shoulders and arms.

Dave doesn’t realize he’s just staring. The man’s face looks so peaceful. It’s so fucking handsome, Dave doesn’t even know where to begin. There’s a faint scar on his eyebrow. Hot. He wants to run his hands through his hair. Dave watches the faint rise and fall of his chest as he sleeps.

Then the logical part of his brain catches up with him and slaps him. He’s asleep. It’s quiet. He can get out of this room, find staff, get to a phone. Something. Dave’s quiet, he’s snuck out of his own house lots of times.

He slides out of bed, delicate as he can. He picks up his sunglasses off the nightstand, finds his shoes with a brief twang of emotion he can’t really describe. This man probably carried him from the car and took off his shoes and sunglasses for him when he was asleep.

Carrying his shoes in one hand and sunglasses in the other, he takes one step. And another. He silently thanks the hotel for having a carpeted floor. He scoots over to the door as fast and quietly as he can. The man continues sleeping. So far so good.

Then he gets to the door. He looks back. Then back at the door. He puts his hand on the door handle, unlocks it, yanks it open and is immediately blocked by the door latch that he failed to notice, creating the loudest CLACK noise Dave has ever heard.

“Fuck.” He scrambles for the door latch, but he already hears noises behind him.

  
  


Bro doesn’t dream.

Not usually, anyway. His body gets into a sleeping state and it simply shuts off, gives him the rest he needs to keep going. At this point, he’s a well-oiled machine and his body knows what to do to keep him going.

He’s always been a light sleeper- for various reasons. A metallic  _clack_ yanks him up from the grips of Morpheus and as he swings up out of bed on instinct, he can see Dave fighting with the door as he tries to undo the lock.

Well, now,  _that_ simply won’t do. Bro surges across the room and pins Dave against the door.

"I thought I told you to  _cooperate._ " Bro rumbles, voice gruff with sleep as he presses Dave up against the wood, his chest pressed to Dave’s back. “I don’t blame you for trying to leave- but that’s not something you’re allowed to do.”

He grabs Dave’s wrist and pulls back, yanking him along and tossing him onto the bed, stalking after. He’s irritated from being awoken from his sleep- and Dave’s face is pale, his skin is pretty, his hair is pretty- so Bro feels no remorse from flipping the teen onto his stomach and straddling his thighs, one hand planting firmly between Dave’s shoulder blades, pinning him down. His fingers spread wide, broad and firm.

“I don’t particularly feel like shooting you right now- that would bring all the fucking cops down on us in a _heartbeat_ \- and you’d ruin the bed that the nice, underpaid maids work _so hard_ to keep as clean as possible.” Bro says, watching Dave’s hair flutter under the rush of his breath.

"If you decide to be  _fussy_ , decide to cause  _problems-_ " Bro growls, "well, then I might decide to take a little something as  _compensation._ "

Bro leans in and presses his mouth to Dave’s ear.

“ _You’re still a virgin, aren’t you?”_ He purrs. _“If you try something like this again… I might decide to_ _ **change**_ _that.”_

  
  


All the air whooshes out of Dave’s lungs at once when he’s practically squashed against the door. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. He’s so dead. He’s so fucking dead-

He yelps as he’s dragged away from the door and practically thrown onto the bed, his legs buckling as he collapses onto it. He doesn’t have time to think, time to react-

Even when looming over him with anger all over his face, Dave feels that incongruous flicker of “God, he’s hot” among all his fear signals popping off.

Then he’s having all the air squeezed out of him again as the man’s big heavy body is pinning him down on his back and his deep voice is right at his ear- he’s too close this is too close-

Oh god.

Oh god.

Dave feels a shudder go through him all at once, he wants to scream, he wants to get away, he-

he can’t believe his dick has the fucking gall to be  _interested_ at his threat.

He squirms, desperately, but it’s no use, he’s pinned down good. Every movement pushes his body against his, and he seizes up as he realize his ass is basically right at this man’s hips, driving in the threat harder. His panicked breaths mist against the white bedsheets, his voice just barely above a panicked, desperate whimper.

“N- no! Please- no- don’t- please don’t… I’m sorry I’m sorry I-”

  
  


Bro keeps him pinned there for a moment- he probably shouldn’t enjoy the note of fear in Dave’s voice, should feel bad about threatening to rape the teen- but Dave is slender underneath him and the feeling of him trembling, squirming, has a low hunger growing in Bro’s stomach.

Dave feels  _delicate_ , skinny and wiry, and every shuddered breath feels like it sinks into Bro’s shoulders, makes them tight, makes him want to press Dave into the bed and purr to him while Dave squirms and trembles and cries.

But Dave is begging, is asking Bro to stop- and as heartless as Bro is, he’s not a  _monster._ So Bro holds him there for a moment longer, and then makes a low, amused noise.

“I’m sure you are.” Bro says, and then an idea strikes him. Dave feels nice underneath him, warm and soft in all the right ways and it’s making his skin prickle pleasantly. “I wasn’t done sleeping, though, and to make sure you don’t try again…”

Bro pulls off of Dave, lying down- and then he’s pulling Dave in against him, lying face-down, half on top of the teen to pin him to the bed.

“You’ll stay put like this.” Bro says and shifts a little until he’s comfortable, with one arm curled around Dave’s torso, the other tucked up under the pillow to rest his head on. He leans in and his nose presses against Dave’s temple.

“If you try to run, next time I won’t be so forgiving.” Bro rumbles.

  
  


If there is a god, Dave silently begs for mercy.

His heart is pounding, hard, against his sternum, and it’s not entirely out of fear. He hates himself for it. But too bad he’s a teenager with wild hormones and the guy laying on him and practically  _cuddling_ him under threat of death is exactly his type.

He’s strongly secure under his arm, that’s for sure- with half of his body imprisoned. Any attempts to escape will kill him dead for sure.

Dave shifts a little, and the arm tightens around him. God. This- this is too much. His face is  _right there_ . If he tilts his face up, they could kiss-

He wants his brain to shut up so bad. Shut up shut up shut up, please, don’t feed his dick any more ideas because a very terrifying half-erection is now forming under his pants and Dave contemplates just trying to escape so this guy can kill him and he won’t ever have to deal with the mortifying ordeal that is… whatever this is right now.

Dave squirms, trying to turn his hips away, anything to keep his distance.

  
  


Bro closes his eyes, intent on going back to sleep despite the sun filtering in through the window. He has no idea what time it is and it doesn’t exactly matter- he’s a nocturnal guy anyway.

Dave shifts a little and Bro silently tightens his hold in warning. The warmth of Dave’s body is nice. Bro hasn’t really had any prolongued skin contact asides from a few quick over the past month or so- and there’s something nice about just getting to  _relax_ with someone pressed against him. He can smell the scent of Dave’s skin and his apple shampoo and the kind of sharp deodorant teen boys favor and it’s all mixing together surpringly nicely.

(Maybe Bro should kidnap twinks more often to nap on them.)

(That was a joke.)

( _Really,_ it was a joke.)

Dave squirms again and Bro doesn’t care if he’s trying to get comfortable because  _Bro_ is comfortable, so he just pulls Dave in closer, tosses a thigh over his-

Oh.

Oh?

_Oho._

“Well.” Bro murmurs. “Isn’t _this_ interesting?”

He shifts upwards, bracing one forearm on the bed above Dave, smirking down at the flustered teen. “Is this the kind of thing that gets you off?” Bro asks, pressing his thigh down against Dave’s stiffening cock. There’s an amused, mocking tone to his voice- because there’s something about Dave that makes Bro want to see him  _squirm_ .

“Is it the danger?” Bro continues, leaning in until their faces are almost touching. He can see every freckle on Dave’s cheeks, quickly swallowed up by the flush overtaking them. “Is it because I could _hurt_ you, could pin you down and take what I want?”

  
  


Oh fuck.

Dave can’t hold back the moan that escapes him when the thigh digs into his crotch, one hand instinctively goes to the man’s leg to push it off and- damn, those are some solid thighs-

His brain’s running at a million miles an hour and crashing into a wall every step of the way.

“NO!” Dave nearly shouts, face crimson, looking anywhere but this man’s face. “It’s- I just- it’s just some fucking morning wood- I don’t- I don’t like-”

_But you do_ , his brain supplies helpfully, along with lots of lurid, naughty images of this man on top of him taking exactly what he wants from him, with maybe some hair pulling and neck bites and- this could not be any worse time to discover a new kink.

He’s in extreme danger, pretty much helpless, this man could kill him if Dave gets in the way of giving him what he wants. Why- why does that make his blood rush to his dick and not to his fucking brain, he needs to think a way out of this, not get more horny!!! Oh god, his leg is moving more and Dave is stumbling-

“I- god, this is humiliating enough, don’t… don’t- ah… ~”

  
  


Dave is squirming, protesting, but his dick is getting harder, his breath is getting faster, and Bro can see the darting of his gaze away and back and away- and it’s delicious, watching him try and protest even though his body is so  _needy_ .

So Bro laughs, snatches up Dave’s hands, and pins them to the bed on either side of his head, squeezing firmly. He hikes his thigh up and rocks it down, pressing his mouth to Dave’s cheekbone, his voice low as he purrs, “if it’s so  _humiliating_ then why are you getting so hard? I can feel how hard you are, you know, you can’t hide a thing- you’re getting so hard from this  _stranger_ touching you, from being pinned down and humiliated.”

Bro laughs again and gives a hard grind of his thigh up against Dave.

“ _You don’t even know my name.”_ He mocks.

  
  


Fuck, he’s right. It’s all come to this, isn’t it? The night he was agonizing about being attracted to  _this type_ he gets kidnapped and taken away by the king of the assholes. And now they’re alone in a hotel room and he’s at his mercy and he’s getting the most horny he’s ever felt in his life. Dave nearly cries.

If there’s a god, they’re laughing at him.

He shivers and shrinks back when he feels his mouth on his cheek- god, he smells good when he’s up close like this, Dave turns his head away but it just gives him more access to his neck, it’s so sensitive, but it’s not like Dave’s never been kissed before. The man’s right, it’s so much more intense when he’s in literal danger right now, no one’s ever done this to Dave before.

His stomach twists, he’s not supposed to like this, this man is dangerous, he’s awful, he’s a wanted criminal and he threatened to  _rape_ him if he did anything out of line-

Tears squeeze out of the corner of his eyes.

“I,” Dave starts, his voice cracking, “I- I’m fucking learning something new about myself, alright, just-”

He hiccups, his hands trembling in his kidnapper’s grip. He glances up, face newly wet with more tears.

“I… I’ll be good, I won’t run, just… if you’re gonna do it… be gentle… please…”

  
  


Bro watches Dave tremble in his hold, watches this terrified teenager start to cry and beg- not for Bro to  _stop_ \- but for Bro to be  _gentle_ .

Bro shifts his grip on Dave’s wrists, holds them looser, strokes his thumbs over Dave’s pulse points.

“Oh, Dave.” Bro murmurs. “That’s a good boy. I told you I wouldn’t hurt you unless you gave me a reason, didn’t I?”

He hums, ghosting his lips under Dave’s ear, down his neck.

“You’re so slender and soft.” Bro says, amusement still clear in his voice- but he softens it, just a touch. Dave needs to be scared enough to not think to try anything- but he doesn’t want the poor kid _terrified_ of him. He presses his thigh up against Dave again, starting a firm, rocking rhythm. “Do you like this, being under someone so much bigger and stronger? Do you like being small and helpless?”

Bro nips softly at Dave’s neck- and then laughs.

“I think you _do_.” He purrs in Dave’s ear. “Go ahead, Dave. Show me how much you like this.”

  
  


“Uh-”

Dave moans while biting his lip- god, he does like it, he  _does_ . The sudden shift in gentleness strikes him deep in his heartstrings.

The unexpected praise, too. He knows he’s kind of skinny and he does have  _some_ muscle but they kinda just look pathetic in comparison to this guy.

Another unexpected thought- does he like that? Dave thought this was all just to scare him back into obedience, which he definitely is doing, but the thought of this big sexy dangerous man also thinking Dave is good looking…

He swallows nervously, jerks when his neck is nipped.

“Ah- okay…”

Dave’s arms are locked down, so all he can really do is spread his legs more, which embarrasses him immediately with the way it feels when a complete stranger is watching him arch his back off the bed, and- for lack of other options- grinds his painfully hard cock against his leg.

  
  


The embarrassment is clear on Dave’s face and Bro drinks it in, luxuriating in his humiliation, but when Dave  _spreads his legs_ and haltingly grinds up against him, Bro feels a smirk slide across his face.

“Good boy.” He purrs. “I could hurt you, take you apart, _kill_ you- and here you are, humping my leg, the leg of a stranger who _kidnapped_ you. What kind of slut does that make you? Getting hard from being pinned down, from just a few touches- fuck, you’re really something.”

Bro gives Dave’s hands a little squeeze and he orders, “keep your hands there.” With that, he lets go of them and slides his hands over Dave’s chest, along his sides, his broad, warm palms following the curving planes of Dave’s torso, down his sides and back up his front. His fingers curl around Dave’s ribcage, thumbs swiping over his nipples, back and forth, circling around them firmly.

Dave’s cock against his thigh feels nice, firm and hot and even through their layers of clothing Bro can feel it throbbing as Dave grinds up- and since he’s obeying Bro so nicely, Bro will help him out.

He rolls his thigh down against Dave, giving him a nice, slow, firm rhythm, leaning in to kiss at his neck again, a low chuckle slipping from his throat.

“Lucky me, for finding you.” Bro purrs, gliding his mouth over Dave’s neck, pressing tiny little kisses. "Lucky _you_ , getting to feel so _helpless._ "

He nips again.

"So  _embarrassed._ "

Another, higher up.

"So  _slutty._ "

He dips his head and licks over the hollow of Dave’s throat- and, impulsively, he makes the absolutely terrible decision to suck a hickie right there, above Dave’s collarbones.

  
  


Dave wants to say that he doesn’t have a choice, that this is fucked up and he’s only doing this cause he might be killed otherwise- but he knows and this man also knows that’s not the truth. The truth is right there, under Dave’s jeans, that this is turning him on and he’s so fucking ashamed of it.

He really is fucked up, isn’t he? Even his kidnapper seems to marvel at that fact. Dave’s just a fucked up slut who’ll get hard from anyone who shows him a little attention, no matter how much of a dick they are.

That… that sums up a lot of Dave’s friends with benefits, actually.

Dave keeps his hands up like a good boy, clutching the fabric of the pillow, as the man slides his own palms over Dave’s body. He knows the man can feel him shivering from the swipes to his sensitive nipples. God, his hands are so big and strong and they’re feeling him up- the same hands that held a gun to his head.

He’s also discovering he’s  _very_ weak to the kind of neck kisses being administered to him right now. So soft, gentle,  _dirty_ . Dave’s never had a deep, rough voice like that so close to him and saying dirty things, it’s unraveling him really damn fast.

When he feels a hickie being made right there on his neck, his hips jerk on the man’s leg instinctively- he’s made out with guys before who wanted to leave those behind, but he always stopped them from doing it because he didn’t want his parents to see. But- how’s he gonna stop this guy from doing whatever he wants to him? He’s helpless.

And he really, really likes that.

Dave slowly wraps his legs around the thigh that’s rubbing on him, lets his head fall back with a moan. God.

So fucked up.

  
  


Oh, Dave  _likes_ that, does he? Bro feels an amused smile curve across his mouth as Dave moans, no long trying to choke it back under denials. He presses a kiss to the heat blooming across Dave’s skin, a mark of Bro’s touch on this teenager, and chuckles.

“Good boy.” Bro purrs, feeling Dave’s legs wrapped around him. His mouth trails up the other side of Dave’s neck. “You want to cum, don’t you?” he murmurs- and then he’s pulling back, hands yanking at Dave’s jeans, forcing them open and tugging them down the little bit they’ll go, the teenager’s cock springing free, flushed and weeping.

Dave  _still_ hasn’t moved his hands- how  _obedient._ Bro likes to see that.

So he shoves his thigh back against Dave’s cock and rocks down firmly- only this time Bro leans in and kisses Dave’s jawline and  _purrs-_

“ _My name is Bro.”_

  
  


“Ah-!”

Dave jumps as his pants are suddenly being yanked down, exposing his humiliating erection, but keeps his hands fisted in the pillow under his head.

He doesn’t even have time to process him being exposed like this to a stranger as finally, finally, he gets contact on his throbbing erection, and it’s hard, it’s rough, he’s being kissed on his jaw and that sexy voice is sending shivers down his back and up to the crown of his head-

_Bro._

Dave lets out a small cry as he cums, undignified and sensitive, onto Bro’s thigh. It’s pathetic but it’s the most intense orgasm Dave’s had yet, leaving him twitching and panting and determinedly not looking Bro in the face.

Bro. Wait a second. What kind of name is that?

Dave supposes it’s a placeholder name, just something to call him because there’s no way he’s giving Dave his real name.

Fine. Bro it is. He’s still a dangerous motherfucker who got him off without even using his hands.

  
  


Dave falls apart so prettily, gasping and arching, his cock jerking against Bro’s thigh. His voice is high and sweet- the kind of simpering voice Bro usually hates, but coming from Dave, it just makes him want to never stop touching the teen, to draw it out until Dave is  _begging_ \- begging to stop, for more, Bro doesn’t care, he just wants to hear Dave cry out.

But because Bro has self-control and also needs more sleep, he doesn’t do that, instead just chuckling softly as Dave slumps against the bed, his hands smoothing back down Dave’s sides.

“What a slut.” Bro purrs. He slides his fingers through Dave’s seed, swiping it up, and then his fingers raise and press to Dave’s mouth. God, if Dave hasn’t been fucked and he’s making these kinds of noises, these expressions…

…Bro wants to _wreck_ him. He won’t, at least not right now, but- maybe. He’ll see.

“Clean up, Dave.” Bro says, his gaze burning into Dave’s, mockingly amused.

  
  


Dave looks at his hand with disbelief. He wants to make him-

Ugh, that’s so-

He looks at Bro, tenses a little under that fiery gaze, and with some hesitation, opens his pretty little mouth.

Those fingers press in past his lips and over his tongue and Dave instinctively gags at the taste but because he’s a good little boy who takes orders from strong dangerous men, he licks them clean with his small soft tongue, carefully avoiding scraping him with his teeth.

This is so fucked up. Dave’s so fucked up. He’s licking his own cum off his kidnapper’s fingers like the proper slut he is.

This… this is also kind of hot, the way Bro can control him with just his fingers in his mouth. His hands are so strong. Dave’s eyes are half lidded as he focuses on licking him clean and swallowing down without even being asked, his soft lips closing around his fingers.

  
  


Dave licks up his cum obediently, clearly embarrassed, and the wet little flicks of his tongue across Bro’s fingers, the wet seal of his mouth, the bob of his throat- all of it is making Bro want to pull his fingers back and replace them with his tongue, lick his way into Dave’s mouth and taste him, swallow down his noises for himself.

Instead, he presses his fingers along Dave’s tongue, spreading them wide, and enjoying Dave’s squirms underneath him. There’s something amusingly arousing of just playing with this teenager’s mouth, stroking his tongue with the pads of his fingers, tracing the tops of his teeth with his pointer and index, sliding them towards the back of Dave’s mouth.

Bro wants to see what Dave’s gag reflex is like. He wants to see Dave choke, gag on his fingers- he wants to see this little slut overwhelmed and shakey.

“Good boy.” Bro purrs. “Are you going to try and run again?”

  
  


It’s one thing if Bro was simply being rough with him in order to keep him in line, its another thing entirely to be so… tender and  _seductive_ while he’s at it, like… like he’s really into seeing his captive all submissive and flustered like this.

A different heat is pooling in his gut at the thought of his kidnapper  _enjoying_ him.

With fingers going worryingly deeper in his mouth, Dave gives a soft shake of the head, without looking Bro in the eyes.

  
  


“Good.” Bro murmurs. A slow grin slides across his face. “You said you were a virgin, Dave- you ever sucked cock before?”

He presses his fingers in until they bump against the entrance to Dave’s throat.

  
  


Oh god, he’s gonna- he’s gonna take Dave’s first blowjob too, isn’t he? He’s going to take advantage of him being a virgin, teach him how to take cock, be the first man to ever get his cock inside him-

Dave hates himself for liking that idea so much. But he doesn’t have a choice whether or not to indulge in it.

The arousal is plain and clear on Dave’s face, panting around Bro’s fingers- jerking when they hit his throat, that’s too far-

He shakes his head again, a little more frantic this time, trying not to choke on the hand invading his mouth. His arms are a little sore now, being so tense above his head, but Bro hasn’t said he can move them so he keeps them up.

Because he’s good. He’s only doing this so this man won’t kill him. That’s the only reason. Really.

  
  


" _Never?_ " Bro asks, highly amused. “You really are a virgin.”

He laughs softly, leaning in so that his breath washes across Dave’s face, enjoying the desperate motions of Dave’s tongue.

“Don’t worry.” Bro purrs. “I won’t make you suck my cock. Not yet, anyway- I told you I wouldn’t hurt you, after all.”

He rocks his fingers forwards for a moment, just to feel Dave gag- and then he pulls them out completely. Thick, glistening strands of spit string between his fingers and the back of Dave’s mouth, wet and lewd, and, as Bro takes his hand back, the strings break and drop down across Dave’s face, across his jaw.

Bro’s hands find Dave’s hips and he tugs Dave down the bed a bit- and then he’s straddling Dave’s chest, thick thighs caging Dave’s torso on either side, kneeling above the teenager. He tugs down his sleep pants enough to free his cock and fists it. His other hand comes down and sinks into Dave’s hair, cradling the back of Dave’s head, holding him in place, forcing him to face up and look at Bro’s cock.

“You’re such a fucking slut.” Bro breathes, stroking himself firmly, looking down at Dave’s flushed face. He’s messy from crying and spit- and now Bro’s about to make him even messier. His cock is so much bigger than Dave’s, fat in his hand- there’s no way a virgin like Dave would be able to take it without hurting himself. “Getting off on humping your kidnapper, getting so desperate and turned on.” He groans as he strokes furiously. “Stick your fucking tongue out.”

The sight of that pink muscle extended obediently sends a hot pulse of lust through Bro and he presses in, puts the tip of his cock to Dave’s mouth, and cums. Thick, salty ropes of cum spurt into Dave’s mouth, over his tongue, filling it up, some drops overflowing out the sides of his mouth.

Fuck, what a pretty fucking sight. Dave is pretty and slender and- unfortunately- exactly Bro’s type. Tiny little things that can be snapped in half with helpless expressions.

“Don’t swallow.” Bro orders, chest heaving as he comes down from the hot pleasure that drained out of him. He looks down at Dave, tongue out, cum pooled in his mouth- and smirks mockingly.

“I should take a picture.” Bro purrs. “Who knew that a little bit of force would have you so turned on?” He plunges his middle and index fingers back into Dave’s mouth, to the back of his mouth, churning up the cum with each rock, making it spill over and run down his face. His other hand in Dave’s hair means Dave can’t pull back, is forced to take Bro’s fingers fucking slowly into his mouth. Bro presses them in to the back and then orders,

“Swallow.”

  
  


Dave is trembling again by the time Bro gets his fingers back in his mouth. This guy’s dick is fucking massive, his heart thumped  _hard_ against his ribcage at the sight of it. He’s both relieved and disappointed that he won’t be blowing him but just the act of letting him jerk off into his mouth feels so much dirtier.

He’s not giving him the agency to be part of his climax, but to just sit and wait to be cum inside…

Guess he’s adding “helpless cum dump” to his growing list of new kinks.

Breathless, helpless, and the inside of his head a total mess, Dave obediently swallows his thick, salty cum from his fingers.

  
  


Dave swallows it down obediently, his expression far-off, hazy,  _achingly_ submissive. Bro smirks down at him and swipes up the strands of cum that slid down Dave’s face, feeding them to him one by one.

“Good boy.” Bro croons. “You’re such an obedient slut- maybe I’ll keep you for longer than I thought I would.”

When the last strand is gone and Bro’s fingers have been sucked clean, Bro shifts back and grabs another tissue, wiping his hand off- and then taking another and drying Dave’s face.

Then he’s stretching out on the bed again, having fixed his pants, and hooks an arm around Dave once more- only this time he curls them together so that they’re on their sides, Dave’s face pressed to Bro’s chest.

“Now go the fuck back to sleep.” Bro says, closing his eyes.

  
  


Dave aches when Bro pulls him in close, all done from their naughty session, as if they’re just lovers on a lazy afternoon.

Everything about this is terrifyingly upside down. This man kidnapped you, his brain frantically reminds him. He’s a criminal. He threatened you. He pulled your hair and came in your fucking mouth. Didn’t you do the reading in sex ed, idiot? Anything less than an enthusiastic yes is not consent?

And yet- he submitted to it, he obeyed, he came from just  _one touch_ , can he really deny that he was enthusiastic about it?

It’s also kind of hard to negotiate consent when the other guy in question has a gun.

And his distractingly large chest is in his face. Dave frantically ponders the moral question of plunging his fucking face in there or just lie uncomfortably still with that sexy valley right in front of his eyes.

He’s tired too, though. That was a really intense orgasm he just had a little while ago and his jaw is sore and he really wants rest more than anything else.

As he drifts off, he wonders if its out of line to request a shower and a toothbrush before they leave.


	3. Chapter 3

When Bro wakes up, it’s still light out. He opens his eyes and stares up at the ceiling for a moment, his brain catching up.

…well. That happened. Bro can’t say he regrets it, it was rather fun, actually. Maybe there is some merit to keeping his hostage around for more than just being a hostage. Dave cries _awfully_ pretty, after all.

Speaking of which, during their sleep, they had shifted. Bro’s on his back, now, with Dave pressed along his side. Bro’s arm is still wrapped around him, but now Dave’s head is resting in the hollow of Bro’s shoulder, his expression soft and lax with sleep.

Bro takes a minute to study Dave, to look at the softness of his cheeks and his wiry, slender frame. He’s quite cute- there’s a delicateness to him that makes want Bro to spread him out and trace all his seams, see how he fits together and then dig his thumbs in, pull those seams apart, crack him open and  _shatter_ him.

(Bro’s never been particularly gentle with his toys. He’s not likely to start- but he doesn’t want to hurt the kid. He promised, after all.)

There’s something nice, though, about having Dave pressed up against his side, curled against him. The warmth of his skin against Bro’s, his breathing slow and steady, the arm around Bro’s waist- it’s all pleasantly soft and makes Bro lie there for a minute longer than he normally would have.

His dick is definitely getting interested, though, from the prolonged skin contact- so Bro shifts, turning Dave over onto his back, and closes a hand around his throat, just a light pressure.

“Time to wake up, Dave.” Bro purrs, his other hand pushing his pants down and getting his dick out again, stroking slowly.

  
  


Dave is dreaming something pleasant and soft. He’s on one of the hills in the grassy yard of his school for the big picnic they have on the last week of junior year. It was sunny, it was warm, someone brought a really soft blanket for their group to share, his head was on someone’s lap and they were cracking jokes. He smiles in his sleep- he doesn’t remember the joke, but he remembers it was funny.

The person runs a hand through his hair, impossibly soft in the dream.

_Time to wake up, Dave._

The hand travels lower, making him itch, that wasn’t what happened- and curls around his neck.

When he blinks awake slowly, so he doesn’t react to what he’s seeing for a few groggy moments until he realizes the pressure around his throat is  _real_ , something that snaps him to full consciousness.

“Uh- what-”

  
  


Bro chuckles, a mean smirk on his face. Seeing Dave so confused and groggy sends a rush of electric static down his spine, filtering through him as a distant hunger, desire for this boy.

“Rise and shine, slut.” He purrs. “We’ve got a day on the road ahead of us, we can’t stay in bed forever.”

He gives a tiny little squeeze around Dave’s throat and then relaxes.

“Do you remember what I told you?” Bro asks. He watches Dave with an intent stare. Every motion of his is controlled and sure.

  
  


Dave’s frightened. He doesn’t know what this man is planning to do. The hand around his throat is not helping his nerves.

“I- I won’t run,” he says quickly, slightly raspy because the only thing he’s swallowed in the last several hours was another guy’s cum.

  
  


“Good boy.” Bro purrs. He takes his hand away from Dave’s throat, planting it on the bed next to his head instead as he goes up onto his knees, stroking a little faster. He’s not looking to fool around- they _do_ need to get on the road relatively soon, so he’s just looking to cum fast and hard.

“Show me those pretty red eyes of yours, Dave.” Bro says. “Stick out your tongue again- you look so fucking needy with a mouth full of cum.”

  
  


Oh fuck, he’s jerking off into his face again. This should  _not_ be as hot as it is and he can already feel the blood stiffening down below.

Dave really really hopes he can get to brush his teeth and shower soon.

He looks up at the big man, demure yet slutty (not realizing it) and opens his mouth obediently, showing him his pink tongue and waiting obediently for him to jerk off into his mouth.

This isn’t hot.  _Yes it is._ Shut up. Dave wants to slap himself upside the head.

  
  


Dave sticks his tongue out, so obedient and pretty, and Bro groans lowly in response to Dave’s wide, nervous eyes looking up at him. He slides forwards a bit so that he can bring his cock down- and this time, he sinks one hand into Dave’s hair and presses the tip of his cock into Dave’s mouth.

He doesn’t cum immediately- he strokes himself off more, nice and slow, holding Dave’s gaze as he rests his cock on Dave’s tongue, fat and thick in his mouth.

“Such a good little whore.” Bro purrs. “You love this, don’t you? You like being used by a big, strong, older man. Don’t worry- while you’re with me I’ll use you _plenty_.”

He groans as he cums, cock pulsing in his hand as he fills Dave’s mouth again. He squeezes himself on his last couple of strokes, milking out every last drop to fill Dave up. When the last pump is done, he sits back on his heels, his cock slipping free of Dave’s mouth, strands of cum stringing between it and Dave’s tongue.

Bro loosens his grip on Dave’s hair. “What a mess.” He says. “Swallow, Dave, and then clean me up.”

  
  


God, is it slutty for him to think that Bro’s cock tastes good? It’s so warm and thick in his mouth and he already likes cock in the first place. Plus the whole cocktail of newly discovered kinks he’s currently being force-fed is doing something to him that Dave can’t quite understand.

Whatever that something is, it makes Dave obediently take all the cum pulsing into his mouth, like a good boy, and shiver slightly at the statement that this man is going to  _use_ him. Like- like a sex toy. He whines softly when the grip on his hair loosens, looks up at Bro, and swallows - god, his throat’s gonna feel weird- and not willing to move his hands, Dave swipes his tongue across his lips to catch the rest.

He hesitates, regarding the big cock in front of him, then laps up around the head, cleaning off all the fluids, the sweat, the cum left behind, catching every string with his small tongue. He’s not quite good at it but he tries to make up for it by going back and really trying to get everything.

  
  


God, what a pretty whine. Bro watches as Dave swallows it all down, expression so fucking slutty, practically  _euphoric_ at the taste of Bro’s cum. Bro watches as Dave does his best, clumsily cleaning Bro up, but he cleans up all the drops that Bro wanted gone.

“Good boy.” Bro tells him, letting go of Dave’s hair completely. He sits back- and then smirks when he feels Dave’s hardon press against his ass.

He doesn’t do anything, though, not this time- he just swings off of Dave and says “go shower.”

  
  


Dave is left sitting there with a painful hardon and a lot of cum in his stomach. And aware that in the cooldown, he feels gross. Really gross.

Without looking at Bro, cheeks still pink, he slides off the bed and, even though the bathroom door is right next to the room door, he doesn’t dare try and leave. He couldn’t even escape properly when Bro was asleep, there’s no chance when he can feel Bro’s eyes on him as he opens the bathroom door.

Plus, he said he wouldn’t run.

He pulls his shirt off his head, takes off his socks and his pants and takes a good look at himself in the mirror.

His hair’s a mess. His cheeks are stained and there’s the hickey Bro left on his throat. A hickey. The man outside really just ravished him and came down his throat twice with his big sexy cock and his deep seductive voice-

Dave turns away from the mirror while stripping off the rest of his clothes and finally he’s able to wash off the sweat and grime and everything else. He considers taking a cold shower, but Dave’s hardon is no secret anymore, there’s no point.

He shamefully jerks himself off while hot water cascades down his back, imagining Bro coming into the bathroom and slamming him against the shower wall and just  _taking_ him right then and there, teeth at his neck and his big strong hands on his hips and his voice surrounding him, telling him that he’s going to be  _used_ -

He cums with a strangled cry, twitching against the cool tiles, and wonders why he’s such a slut.

When he’s done, shampooed and soaped and rinsed, he frowns at his clothes. He’s loath to put them back on after being cleaned, but he doesn’t have any other option. Is Bro going to keep him in the same clothes? Would he make him change? That might be a good possibility, because the cops who confronted Bro would surely have tried to remember what he looked like.

He puts back on his clothes, uses the hotel’s provided toiletries to brush his teeth and rinse out his mouth (and also gulp down several cups of tap water in the process) and realizes that he’s really hungry. Had he been at home, both breakfast and lunch would have been eaten long ago.

He wonders how those meals went for his mom and dad without him there.

When he’s sufficiently cleaned and dressed, he quietly comes back out into the main room, smelling of conditioner and mint.

  
  


Bro watches Dave go and, once he hears the shower start, reaches for the phone. There’s a text from R with an address-

In fucking  _Belfast._

Belfast,  _Maine_ .

Bro dials her immediately.

“Are you serious?” He says. “I’d take _Florida_ over an entire cross-country trip.”

Lalonde makes an amused noise. “Sorry.” She doesn’t sound sorry at all. “They move around a lot. Make the trip or don’t, but they’re my go-to for database clearing.”

Bro grunts in acknowledgment. Finally, he asks, “rates?”

Lalonde quotes a number. Bro exhales. That rate is practically a  _steal_ compared to other scrubbers he’s heard about. If Lalonde goes to them then it must not be because they’re shit.

“Fine.” He says then adds, begrudgingly, “thanks.”

“Take care of yourself. Feds are tricky bastards.” Lalonde says.

“Yeah, I know.” That said, Bro hangs up.

He gets to his feet and stretches, then grabs his bag and rifles through it. His old cards get chopped up and in go his new ones into his wallet. He counts out two hundred in twenties and tucks that away as well, the rest of the cash going back into the bag, and then he pulls out a change of clothes and, after a couple swipes of deodorant, changes into them.

He should probably get the kid a change of clothes. He’ll deal with that after breakfast. He does a quick map of the distance- thirty fucking hours.

Sheesh.

Bro fucking  _hates_ driving. It’s boring as shit and he feels cramped and stifled. If he spends more than four hours in the car in a single stretch he loses his fucking mind.

So. Probably average about seven,  _maybe_ eight hours a day of driving because there is no way he’s taking a hostage on a fucking plane. (He could just- leave him. Send him home. But Dave is  _fun_ and Bro wants to play with him.) Average seven and a half a day for simplicity’s sake- that’s an almost four day trip.

So be it. Bro’ll just have to take a fucking cross-country trip. A fun vacation. Really.

(Bro might just throttle Lalonde for this.)

His head raises as he hears a strangled noise from the bathroom- and it takes him a moment to place it as a  _moan_ . A pleased smirk settles on his face as his prediction is proved true- Dave really  _is_ a little slut, jerking off in the bathroom to being used like a cumrag.

Oh, yes. Bro is going to have  _so_ much fun with him. He’s sitting on the edge of the bed when Dave comes out and he gets to his feet, picking up his back.

“Come on.” Bro says, stepping over and taking Dave’s arm, guiding him out of the motel room. He doesn’t say anything as he unlocks the car and they get it, pulling out of the motel parking lot. He doesn’t get back onto the freeway yet, though- instead he drives along it until he finds a restaurant that looks decent- even if the name is a little silly.

(He hopes he wont have to  _remind_ Dave of his promise to not run. That would draw attention in a public space which is. Irritating.)

Bro parks in front of the Pit Row Pit Stop and shuts the car off. He tucks his pistol into the back of his jeans again (he has a concealed holster, he’s not an  _idiot_ ) and gets out, going around to the other side to let Dave out too.

“Don’t do anything stupid.” Bro says idly as he leads Dave inside. They’re greeted and seated and given menus and brought water. Bro waves the cheerful waitress off when she asks if they’re interested in appetizers- and then it’s just Dave and Bro, seated in a booth, which is relatively close to the back. There’s an exit sign over Dave’s shoulder.

(Bro can’t see the door, that’s fine. In his opinion, sightlines are useful- but he’ll take an easy exit out over them any day.)

He flips through the menu once, just long enough to make a choice, and then he sets it down and pulls out his phone again, starting to scroll across the map, thinking about distances and plotting a route.

  
  


Dave doesn’t speak on the way out, and certainly doesn’t resist when he’s pulled around by the arm. He simply lets Bro lead him around even though he has no idea where they’re going. The lurid fantasy is over now, he’s back to being an obedient hostage.

When they get to the diner, Dave is practically daydreaming about food. He hasn’t eaten in over twelve hours, he doesn’t know how Bro stands it.

Don’t do anything stupid. Right. Like he needs reminding when he sees Bro tuck his handgun into a hidden holster.

When the waitress walks away, Dave swipes the water and brings it to his mouth- sweet, cold ice water that feels like fucking ambrosia, especially after that gross tap water that he drank out of desperation. He doesn’t stop gulping it as fast as he can until the glass is empty and clinking with ice cubes, and sets the glass back down, panting.

He can feel Bro raising his eyebrows at him, so he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Um,” he begins, searching wildly for a different topic, and his eyes land on the colorful menu- “can I get whatever I want?”

  
  


Bro arches a brow at Dave as he drinks, downing his entire glass.

Guess he was thirsty.

“Yes.” He says. “Get whatever you want.” It’s not like Dave is about to break the bank by ordering breakfast.

  
  


Dave looks at the menu.

It’s standard breakfast fare for a Texan diner. Waffles, pancakes, eggs, sausage, bacon. There’s lots of choices, even breakfast burritos. Damn, he wants a breakfast burrito. He chooses one, decides to ask for apple juice along with it. Is Bro going to think he’s childish for getting apple juice? Should he get coffee? Dave likes coffee, but he’s a whore for AJ.

Well, he’s just a whore in general.

Dave’s face goes pink again at the thought.

The silence at the table is stifling him. The weight of what he did with this man just a few hours ago is hitting him in the belly and he just wants to eat breakfast in peace and not have a boner in public.

He also wants very much to ask where they’re going, but doesn’t know whether or not Bro is willing to disclose that. Why would he reveal the destination to his prisoner, after all.

He fiddles with his straw.

  
  


Bro is oblivious to Dave’s flustered thoughts. He’s still plotting out a route on his phone, thinking about cities to avoid. He’ll just be passing through- no, better to skip over New York regardless. That sounds like trouble waiting to happen.

He almost wants to go east to Jackson and then head a hard north to Memphis- he’d prefer to avoid Atlanta.

Nothing good has ever happened to him in Atlanta. The scar across his left thigh is proof of that.

He refocuses, trying to plot out the course as best he can with just a small phone screen. He would really prefer to have a notepad of some kind, but leaving evidence of their path is a stupid as fuck idea.

When the waitress comes back, Bro gives her a little nod and his order- double cheeseburger with a side of bacon and scrambled eggs. He also orders a coffee and the waitress jots it all down before turning to Dave expectantly.

  
  


  
Dave hesitantly orders a breakfast burrito, no beans, no sides, and just an apple juice. And also some more water.

If she notices anything unusual, she doesn’t say anything- just brightly tells the two of them it’ll be out in a jiffy.

When she walks away, Dave’s eyes drift to the TV screen hung on the far wall. It’s showing the local news.

It’s muted, but Dave can see what’s going on. It’s just discussions of the weather, a major traffic accident, and a report on political whatnot that Dave doesn’t really know about.

It goes to commercial.

He didn’t know what he was expecting to see, but there’s nothing about him or Bro.

“Um,” he starts. “Am… am I going to stay with you until they’re not looking for you anymore?”

  
  


Bro looks up at Dave’s question and hums, low in his throat.

“Yes and no.” He says. “Feds can be bastards- most of them don’t give up easy. But they’re just like any other cops- corrupt as hell and only caring about a handful of specific things.”

He sets his phone down and runs his finger over the rim of his glass, tracing it contemplatively.

“So you’re coming with me until we get to the person I get to pay a lot of money to to make it go away.”

Bro glances up as the waitress approaches with his coffee and he gives her a little nod of thanks, reaching for the packets of sugar and tearing a couple of them open, stirring them into his mug. “I hope you like cross country trips.” Bro says dryly.

  
  


“Cross country?” Dave says weakly. They have to go across the country so Bro can bribe someone to not look for him anymore?

The waitress also sets down his apple juice and refills his water.

Across the country- how long even is that? Dave’s never had a family road trip that long or that far, how long is he going to be stuck with this man?

How many more opportunities are there going to be for him to- to-  _use_ him? To make good on his promise to take Dave’s virginity? By the time he gets home,  _if_ he gets home, this man is going to use him like a sex toy and make him  _submit_ , and  _dominate_ him, make him helpless and writhing and pathetic like he did last night-

Dave stands up.

“I, um, I’m gonna go use the bathroom,” he says quickly.

He slowly gets out of his seat, makes sure not to walk too fast to the bathroom, which is in plain sight from where Bro is sitting.

He hurriedly gets himself inside a stall and sits down, hand over his mouth.

He’s  _not_ going to sit in that booth with a growing hard-on. No way. He’s going to take care of it quick, right here.

_What the fuck is wrong with you,_ his exasperated brain tells him.  _How many times do I have to remind you that your life is in danger. Yet you’re here being turned on by this shit. Whore._

Dave unzips and pulls himself out, already half- hard, images of Bro pinning him down and licking him up and down and forcing him down on his cock already making him shiver.

_Whore. Slut. Fucked up piece of shit._ Dave stifles a moan as he touches the sensitive head of his cock.

  
  


Bro watches Dave’s abrupt departure silently, eyes following him to the bathroom. He starts counting silently, tracing his finger around his glass rim again.

At fifty, when there’s no sign of Dave, Bro slides from the booth and follows after at a relaxed pace. He steps into the small, two-stall bathroom with scuffed tiles and smirks at the sound of a hastily bitten-off noise, somewhere between a squeak and a moan, barely audible over the rock music playing through tinny speakers.

There are no windows in here, which is fine- Bro didn’t think that Dave was about to try and flee anyway.

Bro leans against the sink and looks at the stall Dave is currently jerking off in. He can  _feel_ the embarrassment filling the space and it makes his chest hot.

“Don’t stop on my account.” Bro says mildly. "Unless, that is, you’d like me to _help._ "

  
  


Fuck.

Of course Bro’s going to follow him in here. Dave’s a horny teen but even he can’t jerk himself off in the time it takes to use the bathroom normally.

He’s right fucking there. Dave’s heart had boomed like a pump when Bro came in and now its pounding against his sternum in a hot and heavy rhythm.

His hand on his now-hard dick is still and he  _aches_ .

“I- I, um-”

Jesus, the guy is just  _standing_ there and it’s sending Dave a flurry of images of the guy just barging in on his own and trapping Dave in this tiny stall…

Their food is gonna be ready soon. If something can get him to cum quick, it’s…

Dave leans forward on the seat and silently unlocks the stall door.

  
  


Dave stutters out a few syllables- and then there’s a pause.

The click of the bathroom stall opening echoes in the room.

Bro smirks. He presses the door open and locks it behind himself, looking down at the flustered teenager sitting on the toilet, dick in hand. “Good boy.” Bro purrs. He steps forwards and nudges Dave’s legs apart so that he stands between them, reaching out and flicking Dave’s shades up onto the top of his head.

Then his hand sinks into Dave’s hair at the back of his head and holds tight. His other hand stays tucked in his pocket, casual as can be.

“Keep going.” Bro says, a cruel smirk on his face. “You’re a little slut, aren’t you? Jerking off in a public bathroom. What were you thinking about?”

  
  


“You,” Dave says, breathless and panting. His eyes are half lidded, misty, pleading.

The wave of pleasure that surged through Dave when Bro immediately asserted himself in that small space is like fucking heroin. He had no idea being this close to someone so hot and dangerous would get his blood rushing so damn hard like this. He can’t believe he’s doing this but its like his body is out of his control.

He leans his head back into the hand in his hair, stroking himself more and letting out a low whine. Fuck, he’s right there between his legs. He humped that leg to climax last night.

Last night he discovered a whole new world of kinks with a guy he was horribly scared of and under potentially fatal danger, and now all of that is mixing together and his own libido is drugging him stupid. He knows he’s going to hate himself later but  _fuck_ if he doesn’t feel so good right now.

  
  


_You._

Hot satisfaction pulses in Bro’s gut at Dave’s immediate admittance, the older man drinking in Dave’s expression and how  _easily_ he’s submitting to Bro. It’s heady, addictive- Bro wants to do  _so many bad things to this teenager_ . When Dave tilts his head back into the touch and fucking  _whines_ , Bro tightens his hand and guides his head back even more, his shades perched precariously.

He laughs, low and amused, and leans in a little, looming over Dave.

“That’s what I thought.” Bro purrs. “And now you’re going to cum like a whore from just my hand in your hair.” He grips harder, enough to hurt. " _Isn’t that right?_ "

  
  


“Ah-!”

Dave’s desperate, quick breaths echo in the bathroom, picking up speed with his hand, the other subconsciously sliding up his chest, then gently sliding up to his throat.

Fuck, it’s so good, so good, this is better than any other time he’s jacked off, it’s so intense when the object of his fantasy is  _right there_ and  _commanding_ him-

His legs tighten around Bro’s sturdy thighs as he tenses up, he’s so close, so  _close_ -

“-yeah- ah- ah- ah~~~ please, pull harder-”

  
  


Bro, of course, does not miss the gesture, the desire to be choked. Later, though- he’s not about to give Dave a ring of bruises in the fucking bathroom.

He does, though, tighten his hand again- his fingers clench the silky locks between them and then he  _twists_ , pulling Dave’s hair tight enough that strands are surely being pulled loose.

“ _Cum, you pathetic slut.”_ Bro growls, hunger bubbling in his stomach.

  
  


“Nh–!”

Dave jerks with a soundless cry, cumming all over himself and his hand and shuddering to pieces right there on the seat, all spread open and twitching in front of his captor, toes curling, mouth open, eyes closed, the very picture of a horny two-dollar slut.

It takes him a long while to calm down, twitching and pulsing into his own hand, small splatters on his shirt, and he’s left panting and his head limp into Bro’s hand. He doesn’t want to rise up from the fantasy yet, but it’s ebbing away like a calm tide, leaving him chilled and bereft on the shore.

He doesn’t say anything, just waits for Bro.

  
  


Dave cums, pretty and whorish, his eyes fluttering shut, mouth open, trembling in Bro’s hold, so pathetically vulnerable and exposed and Bro could wrap his hand around Dave’s throat and choke him and Dave would probably  _thank_ him for it.

He doesn’t, though, waiting for Dave to relax and loosening his grip in Dave’s hair slightly.

“What a slut.” Bro murmurs. He lets go of Dave’s hair completely and brings his hand around, fingers curling around Dave’s lower face, his thumb swiping across Dave’s lower lip and resting there. “Get cleaned up, unless you want the waitress to find out how much of a whore you are.”

Then he’s pulling back completely and leaving the stall, washing his hands, and going back out to the table.

  
  


Why does it make him so happy when Bro gently caresses his face? A part of him knows why, but the rest of him is not ready to fully acknowledge it.

He just sits there, catching his breath, all alone in the bathroom. He allows himself another few seconds, then shakily pushes himself off the seat and wipes himself clean with the scratchy toilet paper.

After using wet paper towels to wipe the frankly embarrassing spunk on his shirt and holding the end of it under the hand dryer, and then washing his hands, he comes back out to see their food already served. Bro is already starting to eat, so Dave seats himself, ears red, and starts to unwrap his burrito.

Then Dave realizes it was a grave mistake for himself to order a long and warm cylinder food as he holds it in his hands. He stares at it for longer than necessary and then takes a hesitant bite.

  
  


Dave returns, expression vaguely flustered, but Bro is content to sit in silence as he picks up his cheeseburger and starts eating. He keeps his face turned towards the rest of the restaurant, half to keep an eye out and half so that he can watch Dave behind his shades without making it known he’s watching him.

By his estimation (and mainly due to his hatred of driving) he thinks the trip will probably be a week. One week to take this teenager and do… whatever Bro wants with him.

It’s an intoxicating thought. The thought of Dave spread out underneath him, grabbing the motel sheets, whimpering and wailing as Bro bites his shoulder and kisses his neck, sobbing as Bro’s cock sinks into him, steals his virginity…

This might end up being the most enjoyable road trip of Bro’s life, regardless of the feds who are doubtlessly trying to track him down right now. He’s got a fun toy to play with and plenty of time to do it.

Bro is content to sit in silence as they eat, letting the weight of their bathroom antics weigh on Dave, the evidence of just how slutty Dave is right there in the open between them.

The anticipation of playing more with Dave is making Bro want to rush, to tear through his food, but he holds back and eats like a normal human being. He steadily makes his way through his food, eating all of it and wiping his hands afterwards. He signals the waitress for the check and pays with a card, leaves a tip in cash.

Then he’s leading Dave back out into the car and they’re on the road again.

  
  


Dave can’t fucking believe himself.

He’s slumped down in the seat of the car with an expression that screams “I’m having an existential crisis part 2: electric boogaloo”, wondering how it took him so little time to just lose all sense of dignity. He jerked off in a public bathroom. A  _public bathroom_ . With a wanted criminal. That kidnapped him. His brain has to frequently remind him that he actually doesn’t want to be here.

Before, he was worried that his taste in dudes was going to eventually land him in trouble, but now he IS the trouble. Is this okay? Is this allowed?? What’s the morals on getting the hots for your kidnapper? Someone who’s like, what, twice his age? Maybe?

Ugh. What the hell.

Dave pulls on the seat lever so he can lean back some more.

“How long are we gonna be on the road today,” he asks, trying not to sound like he’s sulking, and failing. That’s a safe question, right? He’s not going to ask where, he’s not even sure Bro will even tell him.

  
  


Bro considers as to if he should answer Dave’s question, and then decides there’s no harm in it.

“Seven hours.” He says simply. Then, after a beat, he adds, “you ever been out of state before?”

Bro’s been all over the states- and a couple of times into Canada. He’s not getting on any fucking planes, though. International assassinations are  _not_ for him.

Besides, he’s got enough problems locally, let alone internationally. He does  _not_ need to accidentally piss off like… the Triads or something. He’ll stick with America.

  
  


“A few times,” Dave says, lowering the seat even further so that he’s practically laying down, and then turning to lie on his side, facing Bro. In the light, Bro’s profile cuts a handsome picture. Dave allows himself that one thought- he _is_ really good looking. Anyone would think so.

“Mostly just visiting relatives on the west coast. Didn’t drive, though, we usually fly. LA was nice but it was really crowded all the time and expensive as all fuck. Washington is really green but it’s also colder than it should be. Disappointing, since I live in hot-ass Houston.”

Dave kicks off his shoes and brings his feet up off the floor, so he’s more or less loosely curled up on the seat. Seven hours with no phone, he’s going to get comfortable, hostage situation or not.

  
  


Bro makes a low noise of understanding, casting Dave a sideways glance as he puts the seat back and shifts around. When Dave does nothing more than lie on his side and (presumably) look at him, Bro returns his attention to the road.

“All west coast?” Bro muses. “Then this will be a new experience for you.”

He makes an amused noise and adds, “in more way than one, it would seem,” a slight smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth.

  
  


Dave sputters immediately, a hot indignant flush immediately turning his face a hot pink.

“Shut- ugh!” He buries his face in the crook of his arm, muffling his voice. “Not like I had a damn choice on that part! I don’t choose what I’m into, okay??”

  
  


Dave’s flustered voice is adorable, and the rest of him even moreso. Bro chuckles, switching the cruise control on now that they’re fully on the freeway. He shifts to rest his elbow on the door, leaving one hand on the wheel.

“I suppose. You certainly didn’t put up much of a protest.”

  
  


Dave warily keeps his eyes on Bro’s hands as he moves.

“Well… what was I gonna do. You have a gun.”

_And you’re really hot, but that’s a stupid reason. I’m stupid. I’m a dumb whore._

  
  


"You didn’t even say  _no._ "

  
  


“…I… I didn’t… but… I thought you were gonna have your way with me even if I did. I thought if it was gonna happen anyways, might as well ask to not be rough.”

Dave trails off, rubbing the back of his neck, watching the sky roll by out the window.

“I mean I’m your hostage and everything. You can do anything you want to me… and you said you wouldn’t kill me if I cooperated. If that means giving you my body, then- I don’t have any other choice…”

Dave is speaking into the back of his hand at this point. Saying this out loud is making his chest sore with a confusing cocktail of emotions. He’s spent after the diner, but there’s also that little flare of interest in his stomach that he’s trying very hard to ignore.

  
  


Bro makes a low noise in his throat. Should he let it go-

-or play a game? This could be  _very_ interesting. Or it could ruin Bro’s fun completely.

Ah, what the hell, why not. Bro’s never been a gambling man- but sometimes he just can’t resist.

“Very well.” He decides. “Then I won’t touch you anymore. I suppose it’s the least I can do after kidnapping you.”

He casts a glance towards Dave and smirks.

“That is… unless you _want_ me to touch you.”


	4. Chapter 4

What.

What??

No… no more? That’s it?

The budding fantasies that were just starting to grow from the past two days flail in panic. That’s the thing that seizes Dave; his initial reaction to Bro saying  _alright, I’ll stop,_ is to think,  _no wait come back._

“I… no- uh, that is, that’s not-”

He flails for a response that doesn’t immediately make him look like a masochist.  _No please, keep forcing me down? I was totally ready for you to be my first man? You can’t just give me a whole new world of kinks and then leave me there?_

When Dave finally manages to put words together, he says quietly, “I… I wouldn’t stop you if you did… touch me…”

_Please don’t make me beg for it. Wait, that’s kind of hot. Wait, no- is this whole trip just going to be me debasing myself?_

  
  


_I wouldn’t stop you_ .

Bro waits almost a full minute before responding.

“You really _are_ a slut.” Is what he says, amused. “Alright- if you _won’t stop me-_ then that means you’re _letting_ me play with you.”

He switches hands on the wheel again- and the his free hand is reaching over, sinking into Dave’s hair, and gripping tightly, pulling his head up, silken locks clenched between strong fingers. “I want to hear you say it.” Bro purrs, casting a sidelong glance at Dave.

“Ask to be my fucking cumdump.”

  
  


Dave, startled by the sudden movement,  _moans_ when his hair is pulled, and his heart’s pounding against his ribs all over again.

_Now that’s more like it,_ his libido says in his gut.  _Shut the hell up,_ Dave’s brain returns frantically.

God, it’s frightening how this man has him under his thumb so fast.

“Please,” Dave breathes, a mixture between mortified and desperate. “Please… um… please, sir… make- make me your… make me _yours_ ,” Dave chokes on that last word, it’s so fucking embarrassing to say out loud.

  
  


Bro tightens his grip and gives Dave’s head a little shake.

“That’s not what I said.”

  
  


“Uh-”

Shit, his blood is rushing hard again and it’s difficult to think, this man has so much control and it’s just  _one hand in his hair_ -

“I… sir, I’m just- I’m just a dirty slut, please make me your cumdump, I’ll take all of it, just- use me, please…”

  
  


Bro barks a laugh, cruel and amused. This teen  _really_ is just so fucking desperately slutty- he lets go of Dave’s hair and grabs his face instead, squeezing his cheeks.

“Oh, I’ll _use_ you alright.” Bro purrs. “You’re nothing but a fucking toy for me, isn’t that right?” He shifts his hand and plunges two fingers into Dave’s mouth. “You’re so lucky you were in that gas station- you were born to spread your legs like a two-bit whore, you just needed someone to fucking see it and _show_ you where you belong.”

  
  


The drugged, hot and heavy haze from back in the diner bathroom rises in Dave’s gut again as he automatically loosens his jaw so Bro can plunge in those fingers farther.

His body is tense, back arched in the seat, eyes fluttering, already so submissive. He  _is_ a two bit slut, it’s so clear now, the other guys at school he’s flirted with, the shit they got him to do- the drinking and smoking and shoplifting- all it took was a  _man_ like Bro to rip back that veil of dignity and really reveal to Dave what kind of desperate slut he really was. For any bad dude to give him attention and degrade him and put him underneath their foot.

  
  


Bro pushes his fingers in, in, in- until Dave is gagging and retching around them, and then he pulls back and smears the spit on his fingers across Dave’s lower face before taking his hand back and lightly clapping Dave’s cheek.

“Fucking slut.” Bro says. “That’s what you are. You’re a little fucktoy made for men.” The smirk on his face grows wider.

“Clearly, we’ll need to pick up some toys.” Bro purrs. “All these hours in the car… I certainly can’t waste them on having you do _nothing._ You’ve never even sucked cock before- I’ll need to train you up nice and good.”

  
  


Dave doesn’t doubt it. He’s seen- licked, actually- Bro’s huge dick. The thought of Bro training him to eventually take it… He wipes his face with the back of his hand.

He reflects on how much he’s starting to get a fetish for Bro’s hands on him.

“Toys, like… what, dildos?” Dave’s voice gets really small at the end. What other sex toys are there? He and his friends have made passing jokes about sex toys before but he’s never really looked into them at all, never had a reason to until this very moment.

  
  


“To start.” Bro agrees. “I’m sure you’ll find it all very… _educating_.”

He has quite a lot of ideas, actually, passing through his head… and tonight, he’ll start enjoying them  _quite_ a lot.

He mentally charts through their course. Jacksonville is suitably large enough… and only a couple of hours away. Perfect.

“Take off your shirt.” Bro orders. “Play with those pretty tits, Dave. You need _something_ to entertain yourself, after all.”

  
  


In- in the car? Dave glances around on the freeway. There’s not very many people on the freeway, and it’s not like he’s going to say no, honestly.

After some hesitation and lip-biting, he reaches back and pulls off his shirt over his head, puts it in the backseat, and lies back down.

God, the thought of someone being able to look in and see him playing with himself… that’s a thought he’s going to have to revisit but right now is about appeasing the man in the driver’s seat.

He slides his hands up his stomach, up to the swells of his pecs, his- his tits, cups them in his hands and fondles them and squishes them together. It’s not a super zany routine and he’s not entirely sure what he’s doing, but the way Bro keeps glancing at him to look at his spread out body is… wow.

“Like this?”

  
  


Dave, like the obedient little slut he is, obeys, pulling off his shirt and sprawling out in his seat, squirming slightly. His motions are clumsy, but he’s doing it- playing with his tits and squishing them together, massaging them.

“Never fondled your tits before?” Bro asks, amused. “You’re cute.”

He reaches over and bats Dave’s hands away. “I’ll play with you properly tonight- but I want some real action, slut.”

His hand gropes roughly, firmly at Dave’s pec, fingers sinking in and squeezing, massaging Dave’s chest- and then he grabs Dave’s nipple and pinches it, tugs it, rolls it between his cruel fingers before letting go.

“Go on.” Bro purrs.

  
  


Dave briefly entertains the thought train of just being called ‘slut’ from now on until Bro is literally showing him how to properly play with his tits and-

Okay, he’s definitely getting a fetish for Bro’s hands.

The man’s not even really  _looking_ , as if groping Dave is just a side task to something more important (well. he is driving), but the  _way_ he’s doing it is majorly hot. His hands are so much bigger and stronger than his own and Dave’s chest arches up into his touch, letting out an appreciative breathy moan, but squeaks when his nipple is tweaked.

Trying to mimic Bro’s movements, he gropes himself with more purpose, squeezing in the same places he did, even tries to tweak his nipples just as hard. It kind of hurts, and a little lightbulb goes off in Dave’s head. He takes his own fingers, wets them on his tongue, and goes back to rubbing the stiffening pink buds, now chafing less under his fingertips.

“Ah…”

Dave lets his head fall back on the seat and closes his eyes, tries to relax into it.

  
  


There we go,  _now_ Dave is getting into it. He’s making breathy little noises as he plays with himself properly and Bro can see his legs shifting out the corner of his eye.

“Good boy.” Bro says, relaxing against the door of the car. “That’s the kind of behavior that a slut should show.”

He lets Dave play with himself for a couple of minutes, arousal curling in his gut at the sounds falling from Dave’s mouth, and then he says, “do you want to do more, Dave?”

He’ll train Dave up nice and properly- Dave’ll have to ask for  _everything_ , by the time Bro is done with him.

(Bro’ll be sad to see him go- but he has no doubt that a trained slut like Dave would get snatched up by someone else real quick, so Dave won’t be left unfucked for long.)

  
  


Dave is hard again by the time Bro asks him the question, sweat already beading on his skin.

“Yes,” he says in a pleading voice. “More, please…”

Playing with himself in front of someone commanding him is so fucking hot, how did he never think of this before? Bro is apparently going to teach him so much about sex for however long he decides to keep Dave.

And he’s very okay with that right now.

  
  


Bro hums, low in his throat, and taps his thumb on the steering wheel.

“Teenagers sure are lucky.” He muses. “Ready to go again so quickly- that’s excellent.” That means that he’ll get so many more opportunities to play with Dave- and even more opportunities to torment him.

“Strip the rest of the way. Don’t touch your dick.” Bro orders. “Lie back and spread those thighs. You’re a slut, Dave- you shouldn’t be hiding it from the world.”

  
  


Naked in the fucking car. Dave’s horny brain immediately latches on to him being  _exposed_ like this where anyone can see him, ordered around by this man-

Dave wiggles out of his jeans, kicks out of his underwear, fully exposed while laying down on the seat. He obeys the command to not touch his dick, but slides his hands up his inner thighs and around his hips, his labored breaths filling the car. He’s so hard and horny he’s already dripping.

  
  


Bro smirks at how quickly, how  _eagerly_ , Dave follows his orders. “Keep playing with your tits.” Bro orders. “You’re fully exposed, you know- anyone passing us can see you.” The road is completely deserted right now, but that’s not important.

“Maybe I should find a trucker and match speed.” Bro purrs. “Give a lucky guy a show- something to jerk off to, the sight of a slut playing with himself.”

He grabs Dave’s thigh and gropes it, squeezing the soft flesh and massaging it in his hand.

“I bet you’d love being _watched_ , you pathetic bitch. I could strip you in a fucking public park and you would get turned on, wouldn’t you?”

  
  


Dave whines when Bro gropes him, his legs spreading wider with the touch. He’s such a slut, he’s such a fucking slut, the logical part of his teen brain jumps ship in the middle of the horny typhoon dominating his body. He loves it, he loves this man ordering him around, exposing him for the slut he is, the thought of people seeing this man dominate him and knowing he’s this man’s property is  _so_ -

His voice is quiet, barely audible above the wheels on the road as his hands return to groping his chest.

“Y-yes… everyone could see… you controlling me…”

  
  


Bro laughs and runs his hand up Dave’s body, nails scratching over his stomach, then swooping back down again, over his thigh, ignoring his dick. “You want to be controlled, don’t you? You fucking  _crave_ it, you slut.” Bro says. His hand settles on Dave’s thigh and rests there, warm and broad. “You’re going to jerk off for me- nice and slow. You don’t get to cum until I say you can.”

  
  


Dave thinks that Bro could probably make him cum from his voice alone. How the fuck do people talk to him without creaming themselves?

Dave’s hand slides down his chest and over his belly, twitching when he gets his hand on his very sensitive cock. He goes slow, real slow, more of a gentle groping than actually jerking off. Looking up at Bro for approval, pink lips parted and panting, he marvels at just how hot he looks just all fully clothed and commanding while he himself is all prone and sweaty and exposed.

  
  


Bro casts a sidelong glance at Dave to take in his pace. “Good boy.” He says. “Just like that, keep it nice and slow.”

And then he turns his full attention back to driving, not even paying Dave a glance, just occasionally squeezing his thigh and listening to the soft noises Dave makes. His fingers tighten just a tiny bit as Dave squirms, a silent warning, but other than that, he makes no indicator that he’s paying the slightest bit of attention to the teenager.

  
  


Dave is at first content to just slowly stroke himself with Bro’s strong hand on his thigh, his heart booming whenever he hears another car, but soon realizes that he wants more. Bro said he was doing good, but what does he do now? Dave really wants to pick up the pace, drag out his orgasm good and hard, but Bro said to go slow so he’s going slow.

He does, however, lift and move his thigh up into Bro’s touch more, just so he can feel that strong hand squeeze him harder.

  
  


Dave presses up into Bro’s hand on his thigh and Bro squeezes again.

“Getting impatient?” Bro asks mildly, like he’s asking about how Dave’s day was at school. “That’s alright. If you want to go faster, then ask for it.”

  
  


“Please let me go faster,” Dave pleads immediately. He shifts, his wanting for closeness obvious, like he wants to get out of his seat and sit on Bro. For obvious reasons, Dave doesn’t do that, but he does shift his long leg even more, over the center console, so that his lower leg is pretty much in Bro’s lap. “Wanna cum so bad…”

  
  


Oh, Dave is  _needy_ . Bro feels a smirk tug at his mouth as Dave’s leg shifts and crosses the space between them- and Bro settles his hand on Dave’s bare calf, tugging it fully into his lap and squeezing it.

“You want to cum?” Bro asks, slowly massaging Dave’s calf. “Hm.”

He sits in silence for a minute, drawing it out.

“Stop touching yourself.” Bro decides. “Put your hands up and grab the headrest.”

  
  


Oh.  _Oh._ That sends a rush of excitement through Dave’s veins. He raises his arms up and behind his head so he grabs the headrest under him, completely open for easy access.

  
  


Bro squeezes Dave’s calf again and does nothing more for a minute, but then his hand smooths up Dave’s leg, slow and deliberate.

His fingers squeeze Dave’s inner thigh. His nails scratch over it, leaving stinging marks in their wake.

Then, finally, Bro’s hand wraps around Dave’s flushed, needy cock. Bro squeezes firmly, then forms a loose circle with his fingers and strokes, long and slow. Even slower than Dave had been going.

  
  


" _Mh-!_ "

Dave has to bite his lip and steel himself so he doesn’t cum right away all over Bro’s hand, but damn it’s a lot of effort to go from his own, slow hands, to the sensitivity of someone else’s touch.

  
  


Bro takes his hand back and slaps Dave’s inner thigh.

“Did I tell you to be quiet?” Bro asks. "Those noises are _mine._ "

He slaps Dave’s thigh again- and then he grabs his dick and squeezes,  _painfully_ tight.

“Apologize.”

  
  


Not expecting the reprimand and the painful  _squeeze_ , he lets out a startled cry at the slap and an immediate, stammering apology.

(Why’s Bro still hot when punishing him?)

“I- I’m sorry! Ow- please, it hurts, I’m sorry!”

The head of the seat creaks with how hard Dave grips his fingers into it.

  
  


Dave gasps apologies and, after the third one that falls from his mouth, Bro loosens his hand, back to the barely-there grip again.

“I’m sure you won’t make that mistake again.” Bro purrs. “You want to cum? Go ahead and fuck my hand, Dave. Show me how much you want it.”

  
  


“'m sorry,” Dave gasps again, relaxing when Bro loosens his grip, but tensing up again when Bro tells him to _fuck his hand_.

A tingle sparkles all the way up Dave’s spine as he tries to adjust himself and- jerks his hips up into Bro’s loose hand, and Dave makes a pathetic noise at how Bro adjusts his grip to his movements, keeping it so enticingly slick and firm at the same time. Desperate, horny, and unexpectedly delighted at the degrading way this man is treating him and controlling his orgasms, Dave goes at an eager pace, jerking his hips upward into Bro’s hand until a lewd slapping noise is filling the car.

A shadow of a truck passes by their car and Dave freezes up on instinct, but Bro has his hand around his dick and Dave is frightened that he’s going to squeeze the life out of his friend again, so he hesitantly keeps it up, even with new, cold sweat beading on his face from the thought of someone  _actually_ seeing him like this right now.

  
  


Dave whimpers- but he obeys, his motions clumsy and jerky. Each thrust feels a little more desperate, hips bucking eagerly into Bro’s hand, and Bro is fucking drinking it in. It’s a challenge, really, to keep his eyes on the road- Dave is making such enticing noises in such a pitiful way that makes Bro want to pull the car over and give him even  _more_ of a reason to make those noises.

Through it all, Dave keeps his hands on the headrest, obeying Bro’s order. As a result, he looks  _incredibly_ fucking slutty, naked in a car, thrusting his hips upwards into Bro’s hand with wild abandon, completely exposed.

A truck passes them on the drive’s side and Bro feels Dave freeze- Bro casts a glance towards the truck, but there’s no passenger and the driver is looking straight on ahead. Bro feels a vicious satisfaction rise in his chest when, without any order from Bro, Dave  _keeps going._

“What’s wrong?” Bro purrs. “Are you scared, Dave? I thought you _wanted_ people to see me controlling you.”

  
  


“I-”

Dave has a hard time getting words together in the frantic rollercoaster that is being jerked out of the pleasant haze that is jerking off into someone’s hand, but the sensation of Bro’s hand on his most sensitive place and the subtle threat in his voice spurs his mouth.

“Of course I’m fucking scared- _ah_ \- but-” Dave pants for breath- “of people seeing me… but… _ah-_ you… you’re scarier…”

Dave turns his head away at his admission, so he at least try and pretend the truck isn’t there, and keeps rolling his hips up into Bro’s hand to try and get his boner back up, he was so  _close_ until that truck showed up.

  
  


“Good.” Bro says. "You don’t need to worry about what strangers think about you- the only thing you should be thinking about is _me._ "

He slows the car, just the tiniest bit- and the truck pulls ahead, out of line of sight for Dave. Then he tightens his hand and curls his fingers around the head of Dave’s cock, rolling his thumb over the slit a couple of times- then his hand forms a ring again, perfectly tight around Dave.

“So move those hips of yours and _cum_ , you fucking whore.”

  
  


_Only think about me._

Roger fucking that.

“Yes- ah- _yes_ -”

Dave’s head falls back, his hips jerk up into his hand as the thumb goes over the slit, once, twice, three times, rapidly, lewdly, his back arching off the seat in a beautiful curve as he thinks  _I’m this man’s fucking property, I’m his slut, I’m a fucking whore that cums without him even taking his clothes off-_

For the second time that day, Dave shoots off with a strangled cry, cumming  _hard_ , ropes of cum spurting from the head and over Bro’s hand, and Dave can’t stop twitching even after several seconds. His eyes are fluttering and rolling back, his breaths short and twisted, as Dave experiences the pure bliss of climax.

His body sinks back down into the seat, panting, exhausted, limp, and his body heat starting to simmer down.

  
  


Dave cums and Dave cums  _hard_ , moaning desperately, arching up into Bro’s touch, shaking and throbbing in Bro’s hand. Bro strokes Dave through his orgasm, milking every drop from him until Dave is squirming and trembling from overstimulation- and only then does Bro let go.

He looks so pretty, flushed and sweaty and exhausted, slouched in Bro’s passenger seat. Wordlessly, Bro raises his hand to Dave’s mouth, covered in cum.

  
  


Obediently, Dave parts his lips and puts them on Bro’s fingers, tilting his head and lapping up his own salty cum from his hand. It’s still kind of gross, his own spunk, but the satisfaction of servicing Bro and cleaning him like this is worth it. Dave feels so properly slutty when he cleans Bro up after.

He glances up at Bro occasionally, making sure that the man is pleased with his job, not knowing his face is flushed a pretty pink.

  
  


Dave does his job and cleans Bro up so nice and pretty. Bro smirks a bit, casting a sidelong glance at Dave, who looks a mess, flushed and submissive and pretty (and with his hands  _still_ on the headrest, really, he’s too obedient-).

When his hand is clean, Bro swipes his thumb along Dave’s cheekbone and then takes his hand back.

“Good boy.” Bro says. “You really should be naked all the time- but get dressed again. We’re making a stop soon.”

  
  


Dave slowly gathers his clothes back from where he’d flung them in random parts of the car, realizing how sore his body gets after cumming  _hard_ in something as firm as a car seat. He puts his clothes on slowly, wondering if he’ll ever be properly clean.

Where are they stopping, though?

  
  


Bro relaxes into his seat again as Dave wiggles back into his clothes. They’re not too far out- about 45 minutes from the place they’ll be stopping at.

“If you want to nap, there’s a blanket in the backseat.” Bro says. He’s had to sleep in too many cars to _not_ keep a blanket in his burner cars all the time. It’s such a simple thing, but it really does make a different.

  
  


There’s a faint but definite musk to the fabric. Smoky, sharp, but also warm, in a way. Dave knows this scent, he got a face full of it when Bro forcefully slept on him last night.

Dave sleeps with the blanket in an unusual way- instead of sleeping with it draped over himself, he sort of just bunches it up and snuggles it like a teddy bear, his arms and legs holding it close to him. Half his face is buried in it, partly to block out light and partly because Dave likes the scent.

He looks worn out.

  
  


Bro watches Dave in glances. He takes in the way Dave curls in the seat, the way he holds the blanket instead of covering himself properly, watching the softness of his face in relaxed sleep.

He should probably give Dave a break after they stop. Bro hates clothes shopping but it’s a needed evil- he can’t have Dave in the same clothes for a week, after all.

Actually, maybe he won’t give Dave a break. Maybe he’ll keep on doing exactly what he’s been doing- it’s not like Dave gets to  _protest_ , after all- for this week, Dave is Bro’s property. Bro can do whatever the hell he wants with him.

Bro reaches for the dashboard and nudges the temperature to be slightly more comfortable, and then slouches back into his seat and focuses on the road.

Gradually, the road gets more populated, and it starts being less nothing and more something. When Bro finally takes the car off of cruise control, he reaches over and nudges Dave’s shoulder.

“Dave.” Bro says. “It’s time to wake up.”

  
  


Dave, cuddled with something warm and soft and smelling very pleasant, doesn’t wake up right away.

“Mnhnm,” he mumbles into the blanket, and then buries his face more into it.

  
  


Bro hums in amusement. “Up.” He says, and nudges Dave once more.

  
  


Dave curls into the blanket more, brows drawing together in an irritated line, still not awake at all. “'ve morminutes.”

  
  


Bro’s hand smooths over Dave’s hair for a moment- and then fists it roughly and pulls Dave’s head up.

"I said,  _up._ "

  
  


“Hghk-”

Dave grunts with pain, his hands automatically going to the hand in his hair, then his eyes wearily blink open and there’s Bro, looking down at him, his strong hand on his head, and Dave realizes that he’s done something wrong.

“Uh- sorry, I’m awake, I’m awake–”

  
  


Bro holds him up for a moment before letting go. “We’re about fifteen minutes out.” He says. “Make sure you’re presentable- you might be a whore but you’re  _my_ whore right now. I can’t have others knowing what you are.”

  
  


_**My** whore. _

Dave tries not to blush at that, fails, and silently pulls in the seat lever to bring his seat back up, smoothing his hands through his messy hair.

He’s Bro’s  _whore_ . He tastes that word in his mouth, rolls it around, doesn’t stop the shivering sensation that goes through his body. Personal whore to a dangerous, sexy man? He’s too fucking tired now to be horny again but damn, his horny mind files that away in the ever growing dossier of new kinks.

  
  


Dave cleans himself up and they drive into Alexandria, LA. The stretches of farmland turn into pulloffs for business lining the road- and then they’re pulling into the parking lot for a store named  _Cindy’s_ .

It’s very apparent what kind of store this is. If the salacious curl of the store’s name wasn’t evidence enough, then the mannequins in the windows would clear up any doubt.

Bro parks the car and shuts it off. From the center divider, he retrieves a pair of handcuffs.

“Now, you are going to be a good little whore and wait here.” Bro purrs, cuffing one of Dave’s wrists, slipping the other cuff around the car’s door handle, and then cuffing Dave’s other wrist. Bro isn’t stupid- he’s not about to take Dave, a clear teenager, into an adult shop- but neither is he going to leave him able to flee, regardless of any promises made.

So, cuffing him to the car door it is.

Bro’s hand cups the back of Dave’s neck and squeezes firmly, a warning. "If you’re good, then tonight when we stop, we’ll have plenty of fun. But if you’re  _bad-_ "

His other hand drops between Dave’s legs and takes a firm hold over his dick.

"-then I think you can imagine how I might express my  _displeasure._ "

“Understand?”

  
  


Dave stared in disbelief at the store- certainly not what he expected, but  _jumps_ when Bro pulls out a pair of fucking handcuffs. He’s too startled to even pull away or resist when Bro literally cuffs him to the door.

Right. He’s a hostage. Of course Bro wouldn’t give him any way to escape.

He lets out a little fearful squeak when Bro squeezes his dick, reminded again that the  _dangerous_ part of “dangerous sexy man” is not something to look over.

“Yes… yes sir,” Dave finally gets out, swallowing nervously.

  
  


“Good.” Bro says. He lets go and pulls back and then he’s out of the car and strolling towards the shop, locking the car behind himself.

His entire visit takes no more than fifteen minutes- most of it is simply finding the items he wants and checking out. When he comes back, he’s got a large, white bag in hand, which he tosses into the backseat footwell behind Dave, preventing him from seeing anything he bought.

“You didn’t try anything stupid, good.” Bro remarks, as he slides back into the driver’s seat. He leans across the space again to uncuff Dave, dropping the cuffs back into the storage between them. “Don’t worry, this next stop will be more engaging for you.” He adds, starting the car.

  
  


Dave tries not to twist around and to try and look in the bag despite his burning curiosity, but considering the type of store Bro literally walked into, he can make an educated guess.

The guess makes his face go red.

“The next stop?” he asks, voice high and quiet.

  
  


Bro chuckles. “We need to get you something else to wear, don’t we?”

It’s a short drive and then they’re pulling up to a thrift store. Bro parks and, before they get out, takes Dave’s chin in his thumb and index fingers.

“You’ve been good so far.” Bro says. “It’s in your best interest for that trend to continue. Got it?”

  
  


Oh.  _Oh._

Something blooms in Dave’s chest at his chin being taken in Bro’s hand. He didn’t know he liked that. He wants more of that.

He doesn’t say that, though. He just looks up at Bro, softly biting his lip, and nods.

  
  


Bro looks at him seriously for a moment longer before nodding once and letting go. Bro gets out of the car and then lets Dave out as well, and then he’s guiding Dave towards the thrift store with a hand on his shoulderblade.

“Pick out a couple of outfits.” Bro tells him, as they step inside.

  
  


The store smells of plastic and cleaner and fabric hit him in the face once he’s inside. There are rows and rows of haphazardly sorted clothes on racks, brightly colored rejects and old faded donations, and Dave is not sure where to start. Is he allowed to pick out just anything?

He hesitates at the front, despite Bro’s hand still on his shoulder.

  
  


When Dave hesitates, Bro gives him a tiny push.

“Go on, just find something that fits.” Bro says.

  
  


Dave wanders the aisles, sorting through shirts and pants that look like they might fit him. He doesn’t notice the clerk at the front desk glancing up at him every now and then.

He finds three T-shirts, some jeans and shorts, and looks around some more before he realizes something critical.

Bro is next to him, so Dave murmurs in a low voice, “Uh… thrift stores aren’t gonna have underwear, are they.”

  
  


“Don’t worry about that.” Bro says, a few pieces of clothing draped over his arm that he had picked up while Dave was looking around. “You good to go?”

  
  


Dave stares at the clothes on Bro’s arm, but decides it’s safer to not comment.

“Yeah, uh- sure. Okay. Yeah. I’m ready.”

He catches sight of the clerk staring at him, but when he looks, the clerk looks away, trying to look busy, or- maybe Dave’s overthinking it.

  
  


Bro hums in acknowledgement and takes the clothes from Dave, then goes up to pay, uncaring of if Dave follows or not.

The clerk seems a little intimidated, not making any attempt to make small talk, just ringing the clothes up and telling Bro his total. He pays it, picks up the bag with the clothes, then waves Dave over.

He leads Dave out of the thrift store and asks, “you hungry?”

  
  


Dave looks back at the clerk, who’s looking at their phone under the counter with a strange expression on their face, and wonders what the heck was that all about.

“Yeah, kinda…”

  
  


“Mm. We’ll pick something up, then.” Bro says, as they go out to the car.

As he drops the bag in the back seat, he looks at the store-

-and the pale face of the clerk, looking out the window, as they raise their phone to their ear.

Bro feels his mouth flatten. Lovely. He knows the look of someone calling the police. That means that Dave’s disappearance has been reported- and it’s time to take their leave.

He wordlessly starts the car and they pull away. Rather than stopping somewhere, he instead gets right back onto the freeway.

“We’ll stop in the next town.” Bro says. Cops might be incompetent, but sometimes they get lucky. It’s a good thing he picked up a few things for himself, too.

A beat, as Bro tilts his head consideringly.

“You allergic to anything?” He asks.

  
  


Dave is thinking fast. He’s a missing person by this point. His parents have probably reported it to the police by now, surely. He at least doesn’t doubt that his mom would.

A stranger reacting like that in public pulls Dave’s headspace back into the reality of the situation. He’s not here to take a sexy road trip with an older dude, he’s specifically been taken hostage to shield a criminal from police gunfire. There’s no way this would be silent to the public eye for long, especially with people like his mom.

He’s not sure about Bro, but it’s not like he’s kept his own appearance a secret or anything- he’s known among his friends for taking lots of selfies and posting them. People will probably have access to his face photos. They’ll recognize him, and put two and two together that the man he’s traveling with is his kidnapper.

For some reason, the thought of Bro being in danger because of him makes him uneasy. Shouldn’t it be the other way around?

Then he snaps back to attention after realizing Bro is waiting for a response. “Uh, if I am, I haven’t ran into it yet.”

  
  


Bro hums a little in understanding- and then he doesn’t say anything else, just drives.

It’s about an hour or so before they stop- Bro takes them through the drive-through of a Rally’s and they grab some food before continuing on. He takes them out of the main part of the new city, up around a lake- and then he pulls into a deserted public park on the lakefront.

“It’ll do.” Bro says, and then he’s getting out of the car and letting Dave out and grabbing their food and then they just… sit at a park bench. And eat.

It’s almost picturesque.


	5. Chapter 5

  
  


  
  


Dave is initially very nervous when they exit the car. It’s just a lake, with some lovely scenery, but the very thing that had first come to Dave’s mind that night at the gas station was that he was terrified Bro was going to drive him to some deserted woods to kill him.

But that’s silly, right? Bro has had plenty of opportunities to kill him. He even bought him clothes. Bought him food.

Gave him some of the most intense sex experiences he’s ever had.

Yeah. He’s fine. No big. Really.

… _Really._

He digs into the food Bro got for them, some really tasty burgers and fries, and tries not to look nervous.

At least the lake looks real pretty.

  
  


Bro, once more, is content to eat in silence. He’s not a chatty guy as is, let alone when he’s got a mouthful of food.

He spends most of the time eating just staring out at the lake mindlessly as he mulls over thoughts, thinks about plans and what to do. Since Dave has definitely been reported as kidnapped, the chance of people recognizing him and calling the police is higher than zero. The clerk at the thrift store is proof of that. They’ll need to change appearances to help lower that chance.

(The thought of sending Dave home to relieve some of the pressure- strangely enough- never crosses his mind.)

When he’s done eating and is folding up his wrapper to toss away (neat little squares, all smoothed down), he finally looks at Dave, who’s been finished for a little while.

“Come here.” Bro says, swinging around so his back is to the table, one hand patting his thigh.

  
  


Dave raises his head from his arms where they’ve been leaned onto the table at the order.

He looks at Bro’s lap and glances up at Bro’s face, visibly hesitates, then slides up out of his seat and approaches Bro. He’s not sure whether to sit on him so their chests are facing (which makes his heart race a little), or the other way around.

“Uh…”

  
  


Bro doesn’t give him any time to think about it- at the first sign of hesitation, he reaches out, grabs Dave’s hip, and tugs him in to make him straddle Bro’s thighs.

He keeps one hand on Dave’s hip, holding firmly, but the other takes Dave’s chin again, holding him in place.

“Dave.” Bro’s voice is low, purring. “Tell me what you are.”

Bro has no shame. He’ll make Dave debase himself right here. There’s no one else around- but the idea of Dave exposing himself because Bro told him to is… delicious.

  
  


Oh fuck, okay, they’re going to sit face to face. Dave braces his hands on Bro’s shoulders, allows himself a moment to marvel at how broad they are, how strong his legs feel under his ass, before glancing around nervously at the deserted park.

“I… I’m your… whore,” Dave mumbles, barely audible.

  
  


Bro catches the glance. He lets go of Dave’s chin, tugs Dave’s shades off and sets them to the side, then both of his hands come up and curl around Dave’s head, holding it in place firmly.

“You keep your eyes on me, slut.” Bro says. “Who cares if others see you? The only one you worry about is _me_.”

"Now  _what are you?_ "

  
  


All Dave can see is Bro’s face, handsome, sharp, wisps of golden hair on his chin, and his dark shades.

Heart pumping fast like a frightened rabbit, red eyes clouded with only Bro reflected in them, Dave swallows and says slightly louder, voice shaking, “I’m… your whore.”

  
  


“Louder.”

  
  


His breath comes in quick, tiny gasps. His hands curl on Bro’s shirt and tremble.

He musters the will to raise his voice to  _just_ a tad over normal volume.

“I- I’m your whore!”

  
  


Hungry, cruel,  _vicious_ satisfaction pulses in Bro’s veins as he drinks in Dave’s expression of fear. He can feel a tremble running through Dave and the power he has over this boy is  _intoxicating_ , heady and strong and it is giving Bro a power trip like nothing else.

“What, are you afraid someone will _hear_ you? Will know how much of a fucking slut you are?” Bro mocks. “I said, _**louder**_.” He gives Dave’s head a little shake to puncuate his words.

  
  


Dave can’t help the little sob of fear that escapes him when Bro shakes him.

“I… I…!”

His voice is falling apart and starting to crack. He squirms in Bro’s lap but the man’s strength tightens on him.

" _I’m your whore!_ " he practically screams, “I’m- I’m yours, I’m your personal  _slut_ , I…”

He trails off, frightened, at both the volume he shouted into Bro’s face and also the confusing tangle writing in his stomach.

  
  


Dave’s cry rings out through the deserted park and Bro grins, wide and cruel, pleased with Dave’s debasement of himself.

"That’s right- you’re my  _fucking whore._ "

Bro crashes their mouths together, kissing Dave hard and hungry, tongue spearing into his mouth and claiming it, not letting Dave pull away at all.

  
  


Dave’s whole body jerks when he’s suddenly and forcibly  _kissed_ .

His shoulders twist but the way Bro is kissing him is so  _hot_ and  _heavy_ and  _dirty,_ he makes the most pathetic sound yet into Bro’s mouth, letting Bro taste his tongue without more resistance.

Without realizing it, his hands slide forward on Bro’s shoulders until his elbows are resting on them, his hands coming together behind Bro. His eyes flutter shut and he loosens his jaw as they make out, sloppy and hard and deep.

  
  


Dave whimpers and moans as Bro kisses him and Bro wants more, wants to have Dave shaking in his lap from arousal, wants to have him mewling and dazed and kissed until he’s senseless and pliable.

So Bro  _kisses_ him. It’s filthy and hot and wet and Bro is holding Dave’s head in place so that he can  _claim_ this boy, so that he can consume his mouth and bite his lip and just stoke him hotter and hotter and hotter.

Dave turns sweet and soft in his hands, though, opening up, moaning, and Bro can feel the way Dave shifts forwards, drapes his arms around Bro, and relaxes to let Bro  _devour_ him.

And oh, does Bro do just that.

Every motion, every lick and nip and mouth, is hard and hungry. Bro kisses like he talks-  _commandingly_ . He doesn’t give Dave a single fucking inch to squirm or shift or pull back- because Dave doesn’t decide when it’s done.

_Bro_ decides.

When he’s satisfied (for the moment), he pulls back and looks at Dave-

who is  _beautiful_ . His expression flushed and dazed, eyes hazy, mouth slack and lower lip a deep red from Bro’s rough attentions. He looks like a real whore- his mouth spit-shiny with a few strands going down his chin.

“Good boy.” Bro purrs. “Off.”

He nudges Dave backwards and up to his feet, steadying him when he sways, and sinks a hand into Dave’s hair to tug his head back by his hair.

“Open your mouth.” Bro orders. Like a perfect slut, Dave obeys, so Bro says, “don’t swallow,” and then spits into Dave’s mouth.

His hand is dangerously tight in Dave’s hair.

“You hold that in your mouth. If you spill any, you’ll fucking regret it. Understand?”

  
  


" _Hgh-_ "

Dave  _chokes_ when his mouth is spit into, mostly because he wasnt expecting that, and secondly-  _oh god._

He SPIT in his mouth, that’s-

That’s so degrading and filthy and Dave’s legs are going weak real fast, even more after their kiss, and it’s all he can do to just nod, his head hurting from where Bro is pulling his hair. His body is warming up from the treatment, doubly so from the open space they’re in- anyone could come right now and see Bro with a filthy whoreslut under his hand.

  
  


Bro holds Dave’s hair tight for a moment longer before letting good.

“Good.” He says, and then steps back, and looks Dave up and down.

“Stay.” He turns and strides to the car, opening the backseat and digging through one of the bags there, then comes back, fabric in hand.

He stops in front of Dave and, with a mean smirk on his face, says,

"Now  _strip."_

  
  


Dave very nearly spills the spit in his mouth at the order. He stares at Bro for a split moment of horror, then at the fabric in his hand, and back up at Bro’s face, which is quickly hardening at Dave’s hesitation.

The sight of that both frightens and titillates him, so Dave shakily starts to remove his clothes, starting with his shirt, then kicking off his shoes, and glancing around before unbuttoning his pants and starting to slide them down.

Bro’s gaze on him, savagely and cruelly pleased, makes him shiver when he’s finally stripped to just his underwear. He hooks his thumbs in the waistband and slowly starts to pull them off, stopping every time he hears any noise around them. It’s only ever just leaves falling or the breeze rustling the foiliage, but the risk feels so fucking real.

  
  


Oh, Dave is terrified.

It’s  _delicious_ .

Bro watches, gut hot and a pleased tightness in his chest as his little slut shakily strips down, bares himself completely to Bro. Out in public, where anyone could come along and see- showing just how much power Bro has over this boy.

Bro waits patiently until all of Dave’s clothes are off- and then he looks Dave up and down, nice and slow, taking in his shivering, fearful state.

“What a slut.” Bro says. “Put this on.”

He plucks a piece of fabric from his hand and holds it out- it’s scarlet and small and it’s lacey. Incredibly slutty panties, all for Dave, with a small bralett to match.

  
  


Dave stares at the panties.

A rich, heady,  _searing_ bubble rises up in his belly and  _pops_ , making him shake as he reaches out for the underwear.

So this is what he meant by not worrying about buying underwear.

Dave gets on the panties easily enough, even though it’s more tight than he expects and he feels like the fabric is squishing out his ass, but the bralette he just can’t figure out. He’s never touched a similar garment.

He gets his slender arms through the straps and is promptly confused how to put it on further.

  
  


Bro drops the other clothes onto the table and steps forwards, wordlessly turning Dave around so that he can hook it together in the back for him.

Then he’s wrapping his arms around Dave from behind with a low chuckle, mouth pressing to Dave’s ear.

“Now you finally look the part.” Bro purrs, one hand finding Dave’s chest and groping it roughly through the bralette, the other coming down to fondle over Dave’s panty-clad bulge. “You look delicious enough to _eat_.”

His hand leaves Dave’s chest and slides up to cup Dave’s neck, tilting his head back.

“I can put you on your knees right here.” Bro purrs. “I can make you open that whore mouth of yours and make you drink my cum- and you’ll _thank_ me, won’t you?”

Bro laughs, soft and mean. " _Or-_ I could cuff you to the table and leave you here- how many men do you think would find you and use you before one of them freed you?"

“Swallow my spit down, you whore, and answer me.”

  
  


A little, high whine escapes Dave as Bro holds him into his body and fondles him, his hands coming up to Bro’s arms, not pulling them away but simply holding them.

Oh god, he likes this. He’s too terrified to say no to him but he really loves it like this, Bro’s body so large and warm against him, talking so dirty in his ear, and before he knows it, Dave is arching his body against his, his ass unintentionally grinding into Bro.

He swallows with some difficulty, then in a voice smaller than intended, he warbles, “I… I don’t want to be used by anyone else… just…”

  
  


“Just me?” Bro’s mouth is right against Dave’s ear, low and voice full of _filthy_ promise. " _Correct answer._ "

He rolls his hips against Dave’s ass, letting Dave feel Bro’s bulge.

“You’re _my_ fucking whore.” Bro growls. “You dont even fucking _look_ at anyone else. You do and I won’t hesitate to cuff you in the bathroom of some seedy fucking rest stop and leave you for the disgusting truckers to dump their fucking loads into, using you like a worthless fucking cumdump.”

Bro spins Dave around again, shoves him down to his knees, and yanks at his belt, pulling his cock out.

“Open your _whore_ mouth.” Bro orders, starting to furiously stroke himself.

  
  


Something in Bro’s voice is making Dave go weak in the knees - this man wants Dave to only belong to him, that he’s desirable to the point where Bro doesn’t even want him to  _look_ at other men. Barring the threat that Bro will leave him to the wolves if he does, that’s the most romantic thing Dave’s ever heard.

He doesn’t give himself the time to think about how fucked up that is.

Even though he was shoved to the ground, he doesn’t make any protest and just obediently opens his mouth nice and wide, sticking out his tongue for good measure, looking up at Bro with half-lidded eyes and a horny expression.

  
  


Dave is the perfect fucking slut, he really is- obedient and pretty and so  _fun_ to play with and the sight of him looking up at Bro with such a slutty expression, lewd and submissive, has Bro cumming in short order, groaning low in his throat as his cock pulses and shoots ropes of cum out.

Some of it gets into Dave’s mouth- but most of it paints his face, across his cheeks and mouth and the bridge of his nose.

“Fuck.” Bro breathes, looking down as his own personal fucktoy. “Swallow, you slut- and leave the rest.”

He grabs Dave’s clothes and the abandonded bundle of fabric he had dropped onto the table and smirks.

“Come on, then.” He turns and strides back to the car. “Lie back again.” He orders. “You’re staying like this until we stop.”

  
  


Dave licks his lips and swallows Bro’s salty, hot cum. This is only for him, this man finds him so sexy as to cum on his face… the thought of that makes Dave so hazy that he has to snap back to working order and scramble after Bro to the car, grabbing his sunglasses and stumbling over dead leaves.

Before he gets back in the car, he swipes dirt off his knees and off his feet- the only kind of filthy he wants is whatever bodily fluids Bro chooses to splatter on him.

By the time they’re back on the road, Dave has put the seat back and is lounging on it in a languid fashion. He kind of likes how his legs look with the emphasis of the panties.

The bralette is kind of itchy, though, but that’s just because he’s not used to it yet.

  
  


Dave looks like the cat that ate the canary- but Bro feels like the wolf that brought him the kill (and didn’t give him a choice about eating it and this metaphor is rapidly falling apart at the seams-)

Fuck, Dave looks so pretty, though, dressed in red to match his eyes, underwear standing out against his skin.

Bro is going to  _ruin_ him tonight. They drive further out still until Bro can feel his patience waning.

He keeps to the right lane, makes sure that any cars they see have less of a chance to see Dave- because as fun as it is to torment Dave, Dave is  _his_ . Bro doesn’t want anyone else seeing him-  _especially_ not in this state.

Bro reaches into the back seat as they pull off the freeway and tosses a black bundle into Dave’s lap.

“Put it on.” He orders. “I can’t have your whore ass going into the motel like that.” When the fabric is unfolded, it becomes aparent that it’s a skintight black dress.

  
  


Dave holds out the dress in front of him, eyes wide. A dress… he’s only briefly thought about wearing feminine clothes before, but they were passing fancies of a young questioning preteen. Now with the lingerie and the dress, he has an opportunity. One problem, though.

He has no idea how to put it on.

He somehow manages by twisting a bunch while getting it over his head first, getting his head out first and then wiggling his arms through the surprisingly tight arm holes, then shimmying it down his body until he assumes it’s all in the right place.

…the right place. Dave frowns as he tries to pull the hem of the dress down his thighs some more, but they’re just enough to cover a few inches past his ass.

It’s really emphasizing how slim his waist is, too, and- fuck, that’s such a low cut front that his bralette is showing slightly. He doesn’t catch Bro glancing at him while he tries folding the fabric over it so the red lace doesn’t show.

  
  


Dave pulls on the dress and Bro wants to immediately tear it right off him again. He looks so slender and fuckable, fabric barely covering his thighs, his waist looks like Bro could circle both his hands around it and they would touch.

He’s trying to adjust it, though, make the top cover him just a bit more- Bro’ll fix that when they stop.

It’s not too much longer before Bro finds a place to stop for the night- and once more, he cuffs Dave to the car door while he goes in and gets a room.

Then he’s coming back, uncuffing Dave, and letting him out of the car.

Bro looks Dave up and down, standing in the parking lot in the skimpy dress. Wordlessly, he tugs at it, straightening it out- red peeks over the low cut, slutty and obvious, and it just barely hangs low enough in the back. Dave’ll be flashing his panties with every step.

“There we go.” Bro murmurs, and grabs the bags from the backseat, lifting them easily. His other arm goes around Dave’s shoulder as he guides them inside to their room- a clear, possessive touch- and as they walk his hand smooths down Dave’s back to grab his ass.

His hand is firm as he squeezes Dave’s ass roughly, dragging the dress up with his fingers, showing off Dave’s slutty panties, massaging the soft flesh, two fingers pressing in between Dave’s cheeks.

  
  


Dave feels like he’s barely wearing anything as they make their way to the hotel room, but the feeling of it feels so slutty and dangerous that he can’t say he dislikes it. Plus it seems to make Bro satisfied, if the way he adjusted the dress means anything.

He’ll endure anything if Bro likes it.

But, geez- what’s the point of a dress if it doesn’t  _cover_ anything?

Dave is about to lean into Bro when the hand goes to his ass and gives him a firm fucking squeeze, and he squeaks in surprise and nearly trips into the room.

  
  


Dave’s noise and his stumble are  _adorable_ and Bro gives a mean little huff of amusement.

“Careful.” Bro purrs- and then he’s pushing Dave into the room and dropping the bags, spinning them to press Dave up against the door. His hands grab at Dave, grab at his thighs, hauling him up so that his feet no longer touch the floor, dangling on either side of Bro’s thighs.

“God, you’re a fucking slut.” Bro growls, holding Dave up on just his thighs with ease. Like this, the dress is bunched up around Dave’s waist, so his panties are on display- and Bro reaches down and rubs over Dave’s bulge, groping it roughly. “You wear the clothes of a whore like you were _born_ to, you’ll let me do fucking _anything_ to you, isn’t that right?”

  
  


Oh, god, he’s so strong. Dave’s heart swoops when Bro picks him up off his feet and crowds him against the door; his arms automatically go around Bro’s shoulders and his body clings to him tightly even though Bro’s strong enough to keep him up.

“Yes,” he answers, breathy and rolling his hips into Bro’s hand. Now that they’re alone, with a bed, and he’s in slutty clothes, Dave’s more than ready to give himself up to him. “Anything- I’m yours, I’ll let you do anything to me, please-”

  
  


Dave is so fucking  _eager_ \- Bro laughs and sinks his hands into Dave’s hair, holding him in place, leaning in.

They’re  _dizzingly_ close. With Bro crushing Dave against the door, holding him tight, there’s nowhere he could go- and Bro knows that Dave doesn’t  _want_ to go anywhere.

“That’s what I thought.” Bro croons. “You want me to fuck you, don’t you? You want me to take your little boypussy and _destroy_ it, to fuck you until you _scream_ \- because you don’t care that I kidnapped you, you don’t care that I could tear you apart, you’re just _desperate_ for it.”

  
  


Dave automatically tries to bring his face forward when Bro leans in, his wanting for another kiss obvious.

“Please, do anything to me, I want it so bad, no one’s ever made me feel like this,” he begs, voice soft and breathy and almost wistful. This man’s so strong, so hardcore, he’s an entire fantasy Dave didn’t know he had, in the flesh.

He wants his virginity to go to him, no one else qualifies to take it from him while he’s pinned down. He’s  _Bro’s_ toy, brand new, never used. Yet.

  
  


Bro laughs softly, mockingly, bumping their noses together. “I know no one else has.” He purrs. “That’s alright- that means I get to take  _everything_ from you.”

He kisses Dave again, wet and filthy, pinning Dave against the door and rolling his hips up, insistent and hard. The grinding, rocking pressure is hot and delicious, coiling in his gut, and Bro knows with  _blazingly_ hot certainty-

he is taking this boy’s virginity tonight.

“My fucking whore.” Bro purrs against Dave’s mouth. “All fucking mine- isn’t that right?”

  
  


“Yes, yes,” Dave gasps against his lips, punctuating his words with more desperate kisses. “All yours. I’m _only_ yours.”

He’s so lost in Bro’s kisses, eyes fluttering, lips wet, body fully pressed up against Bro’s. His legs are crossed behind Bro’s waist, and his hands have gone as far as to go into Bro’s hair, tangling his fingers into the spikes.

He’s fully hard and he moans when Bro grinds up against him, his erection fully obvious against Bro’s hard abs (Dave marvels at how solid his body is, this man’s a goddamn tank).

  
  


Dave’s only confirming what Bro  _knows_ to be true- that this slutty teen, this erotic whore of a boy is  _Bro’s-_ and not a single fuucking thing in the universe could stop what is happening here in this seedy motel room.

Dave’s moans, his touches, his clear arousal- it all spurs Bro on to hold Dave close and spin him, walking to the bed and dropping Dave down onto his back. He shoves Dave’s legs open wide as he crashes their mouths together again, kissing hard and deep, biting and licking and grinding their hips together in a hard, rolling rhythm.

“I’m going to fucking _ruin_ you, Dave.” Bro growls. “I’m going to fuck you so hard that no one else will satisfy you- you’ll never want to touch another fucking man.”

His hands pull at Dave’s dress, yanking it up and off of Dave, tossing it aside- and then his hands pull at the panties, the bra, stripping Dave completely in rough, demanding motions.

Dave is laid out completely naked underneath him and Bro’s mouth is  _watering_ . His hand goes around Dave’s throat, pinning him down for a moment as he says  _“stay.”_

Then he’s rising from the bed and going to the bags, digging out the lube he had bought and striding back, shoving the top of it between his teeth to tear off the plastic seal, popping it open as he climbs onto the bed.

“Keep these whore legs spread nice and wide for me.” Bro purrs as he tilts the bottle and coats his fingers. “You’re my fucking toy- it’s time to break you in.”

Then he’s pressing his middle finger into Dave, slicked with lube- and thick, just like the rest of him.

  
  


Dave shivers when his clothes are ripped off of him so  _roughly_ , and when Bro appreciatively looks him all over. It makes him feel so desirable, like he’s that pretty enough to make this man lose control.

He hooks his arms under his legs and spreads them out and up, and somehow this feels much more embarrassing than the stuff they did before. He literally stripped naked in a public park today but there’s just something so different about spreading your fucking ass for a man who’s about to destroy it.

It’s that train of thought that makes him tense up when he feels the finger press into him- Dave has maybe experimented like once with his asshole but he got one finger in and got really intimidated and it just felt kind of weird, but now his dick jumps when someone else’s finger goes  _inside_ \- and- shocker, it still feels weird. He bites his lip and tries not to close his legs on Bro, he wouldn’t like that.

  
  


Bro feels Dave go tight around his finger- shocking, he knows- and goes up onto his knees. He rocks his finger inside the molten clench of Dave’s body as his other hand comes up and brushes over Dave’s forehead, smoothing his hair back.

“Relax.” Bro purrs. “I’ll make this feel good for you- but you need to relax and let me finger you open, Dave.”

  
  


“Ah- I’m trying, it’s just- I tried once and it was super weird, I don’t…”

Dave tilts his head into Bro’s hand tenderly, trying to relax. He wants to feel good, he wants Bro to make him feel good, forget everything he was ever anxious about and just melt into his body. Fuck whatever he was before this, he only wants Bro.

He keeps his dick up by thinking that this man, this hot, sexy, dangerous, fierce beast finds him desirable, enough to keep him from ever straying to other men. He’ll take his virginity and forever be the man who was his first, the one who put his dick inside him and ruin him and he’ll be no other man’s property.

“Nh-- How- how do I relax?”

  
  


Dave is tilting his face up into Bro’s touch, his expression nervous, and Bro huffs a little laugh at his question, twisting and tugging at Dave’s rim, making him feel the muscle there. He repeats his gesture, smoothing Dave’s hair back again.

“Feel this?” He murmurs, and presses his finger against Dave’s rim, rubbing. “Take nice, big, deep breaths- and then bear down, like you’re trying to push my finger out. That’s how you gotta feel- and I’ll get you there.”

  
  


“Okay…” Dave tries his best to follow Bro’s instructions, moving in time to Bro’s fingers whenever the rhythm has him pulling his fingers out. It’s almost cute the way he’s earnestly trying so hard. It feels weird, still, something going up his ass and stretching out the rim, but Dave reminds himself that this is preparation for something much, much better.

Deep breaths, Dave. In. Out. In. Out-

A sharp inhale cuts the rhythm off as he feels Bro’s long finger dig further in and touch  _something_ deep up in him that makes his dick twitch, a ball of nerves near his belly that makes him nearly slap his thighs together. Only his tight fucking grip on his knees saves Bro’s face from being sandwiched.

  
  


" _Oh._ " Bro smirks widely as Dave’s legs jump and try and close, drinking in Dave’s sharp breath and the startled expression on Dave’s face. “You feel that?” Bro croons and grinds his finger up against it for a moment. “That’s what’s going to have you coming apart on my cock. Feels intense, doesn’t it?”

He slips his fingers out, re-lubes, and then he’s pressing two into Dave, rocking and twisting insistently. He’s being careful- he doesn’t want to rip his new toy in half- but there’s a flicker of impatience that has him grinding his fingers deep, forcing Dave’s body to yield. What Dave wants doesn’t matter- he’s here to serve  _Bro._

  
  


“Wh- wh-what-” his voice is warbling with uncertainty, what the hell was that? But before he has time to collect himself, Bro’s adding another finger and digging in more, stretching more, and it’s impossible to hide his twitching boner from Bro with his legs so open.

“What the… what is that,” he finally gets out, sweat beading on his forehead. “Do I- Do I have a G-spot or some shit?” Fuck, this is opening up so many possibilities. Dave was just prepared to like, get fucked, but he can be sensitive down there too??

  
  


Bro chuckles, almost-mockingly. “That’s your prostate, Dave.” He says, amused. “You really  _are_ a virgin-”

His other hand sinks into Dave’s hair and holds tightly as he leans in, his breath washing over Dave’s face.

“- _good_.” Bro purrs. “All your firsts- they’re all _mine._ I’m going to be the first man to ever touch you like this- and I’m going to make damn fucking sure you _never_ forget any of it.”

He jabs his fingers up against that spot firmly and  _rubs_ over it, crooking his fingers as he drinks in Dave’s expression.

  
  


“My pros-” Dave is cut off by Bro’s fingers digging into that delicious, new space and sending electric shocks all over his lower body and up his spine, earning a startled cry between a whine and a moan out of him.

This is it, this is how Bro’s going to ruin him without even putting his dick in him again, just like the time in the car and in the other motel, how Bro can pull him over the edge with  _only_ his hands and his voice and his frightful, horny promises of being the first man to  _ruin_ him.

Dave doesn’t think it’s possible for him to even forget any part of Bro. He’s so new and unspoiled to this world of sex and now he’s being imprinted into every part of his skin, inside his body, the seat of his pleasure. He’s the first guy to touch his dick besides himself and the first one inside of his ass, and he’s planning to be the  _only_ one that Dave will ever remember.

Fuck.

Dave’s heart is hammering against his sternum as Bro plays with him more, clearly enjoying how Dave is struggling to not cum without even thing touched at all. Bro would take that and use it against him for  _sure_ , use it to humiliate him again and expose how much of a sensitive whore he is.

(Something about that is so delicious to Dave. He’s never been with any other man but being called a slut and a whore is making  _something_ rush through his veins.)

He’s biting his lip, watching Bro’s hand go in him with a helpless expression, panting and trying his best to keep bearing down like Bro told him to, but it’s really hard when his fingers have access to a button inside him that seems to be the trigger to making his legs snap and his dick weep.

  
  


Dave is rapidly growing overwhelmed, Bro can see it- and with each press of his fingers, Bro knows he’s driving Dave more and more towards that edge. It’s perfect, it’s exactly what Bro wants- Bro wants to see Dave falling apart and driven to tears as Bro takes what he wants and  _forces_ Dave to accept everything Bro is giving him. His touch, his fingers, his cock- Bro won’t stop using Dave until Bro’s satisfied, regardless of how Dave feels about it.

He avoids Dave’s prostate, though, as he ruthlessly works him open- he doesn’t want Dave cumming  _too_ soon, despite how fun it would be to play with him as he’s over-sensitive and shaking. He just needs to get Dave opened up enough for Bro to sink his cock into him- his little fucktoy can cum his brains out after that.

“There we go, whore.” Bro purrs, as a third finger is worked into Dave. “You’re opening up nice and easy for me- that’s so fucking perfect. You were _made_ to be fucked and your body knows it, doesn’t it?”

He grinds his fingers along Dave’s spot again for a moment before pulling them out completely. Dave’s ready. It’ll ache going in- but Bro can’t wait anymore.

He needs to take this boy’s virginity all for himself.

Bro cleans his hand off and undoes his jeans- he doesn’t even bother getting undressed, just gets his cock out, and looks down at Dave as he slicks it up. “I hope you’re ready, Dave.” Bro says- and he doesn’t give Dave a chance to response, just sinks into Dave, slow and unyeilding.

  
  


" _Uh-_ "

Oh, fuck. Oh, fuck- this is it, this is fucking it, his cock’s going in, it’s stretching his hole even more than his fingers-

It’s.

It’s too fucking big.

Dave feels like he’s slowly being impaled, and before he can say more than “wait,” the head pops in and Dave seizes up, tightening around Bro’s tree of a dick, and he lets out a small sound that’s more of a sob than a whine.

“Fuck,” he gets out, under a labored breath. His fingers are almost numb from how hard they’re trying to keep his legs from hitting Bro’s waist. “God- this is- you’re so- _thick_ -”

It’s stretching him, it burns, it aches, his cock weeps onto his belly, Dave is now terrified more than ever. Bro is going to rip him up- this was sexy before experiencing this but now Dave is very scared.

  
  


Dave is hot and tight around him-  _too_ tight, almost- the head of his cock presses in and Bro groans low in his throat at the velvet clench surrounding him.

Dave’s expression is pale and tight, though- and Bro knows that it hurts, that Dave is in distress- so he stops pushing in and instead reaches for Dave’s legs, for his hands, working them free and bringing them up to his shoulders instead.

“Hold onto me, Dave.” Bro murmurs, hooking his arms under Dave’s legs and leaning in. Like this, with Dave clinging to him, folded in half, Bro can lean in and claim Dave’s mouth, kissing him deep and warm, tongue pressing in to kiss Dave with teasing little flicks.

“Relax, Dave.” Bro purrs against Dave’s mouth. “Open back up for me, I know you can. You don’t have a choice- either relax again for me or I’ll just keep going and _make_ you.”

He’s got Dave completely trapped underneath him- no matter what, Bro is taking what he wants. There’s no way out for Dave.

  
  


“Ah…”

Dave  _melts_ into the kiss, so unexpectedly tender among the intense stretching ache, and clings to Bro’s shoulders as the older man looms over him. He also feels more secure this way, almost  _safe_ , with his body locked under Bro’s like this and his hands free to cling to him.

Despite the threat, Dave is already relaxing against Bro’s lips, his muscles releasing tension even through the intrusion slowly impaling him. It’s hard, and he still twitches whenever Bro moves in further, but he’s trying. He’s trying so hard, he wants this man fully inside him, to take everything.

And then Bro’s dick brushes up against that spot and Dave almost  _sobs_ a moan, he clenches on instinct and it just makes the pressure on his prostate even more potent. His nails dig into Bro’s shoulders, his thighs are twitching, his eyes are wide and panicked and tearing up.

  
  


“Shhh, shh shh-” Bro shushes Dave as he cries out, pressing kiss after kiss to his mouth, slowly, slowly pressing in. “I have you, Dave- you’re my pretty little slut, so just relax- let me use you properly.”

The pressure around his cock tightens and lessens as Dave tenses and relaxes- it feels  _exquisite_ , but Bro is focused on the pinched expression on Dave’s face, his furrowed brows and desperate gaze.

“That’s it, you slut-” Bro croons, as he slowly rocks in, grinds in deeper. He shifts to cradle Dave’s head in his hands, thumbing over his cheeks. “Nice and easy, Dave. You’re so fucking tight around me, gripping my cock- your body was _made_ to take me.”

  
  


“Uh- please- god- you’re so fucking big,” Dave wheezes desperately, “stretching me so fucking much-”

Dave turns his head a little to nuzzle into Bro’s hand sweetly, letting his lips brush against Bro’s palms.

His body is in a torrent of both pleasure and pain, but damn if the pleasure wasn’t so fucking  _good_ . Bro’s so big inside him, their bodies are connected, he can feel every little movement in Bro’s body as he comes in further, further,  _further_ , like Bro is invading the most intimate part of his body and Dave can do nothing to stop him. He’s his. He can do what he wants with him.

“You’re so _deep_ ,” Dave finally sobs, loud, helpless, tears leaking out of his eyes. “Uh- you’re gonna go into my fucking _stomach_ -”

  
  


“You’re right-” Bro purrs, watching Dave sob, hot and prickling all over at the sight of the tears slipping from Dave’s eyes. He wants to have Dave _sobbing_ , crying and mewling as Bro pounds into his tight little boypussy and _ruins_ it. "I’m real big, Dave- and you’re taking _all_ of me. You don’t get a choice, my cock is going to stretch this virgin boycunt of yours open and wreck it, make you sloppy and loose and the perfect fucktoy for me. I hope you’re ready to get pounded _whenever I want-_ "

He leans in, putting some of his weight on Dave as he rocks an inch back, an inch in, over and over, just a tiny, slow fuck as he limits how much Dave can breathe in.

“-because you’re my pocket pussy now, you fucking whore.” Bro growls. “Your tight boypussy belongs to _me_ \- so I’m going to use it whenever I want, however I want- and you better fucking remember that.”

He snaps his hips forwards, slapping against Dave’s ass, his rough jeans connecting with the soft skin as his last couple of inches spears into Dave, splitting him open and making Dave take all of his fat cock. Bro holds him in place, not letting him wiggle away in the slightest, not letting Dave get  _any_ relief from the sudden, deep, intense pressure of being stuffed full by Bro’s huge cock.

  
  


Whatever response Dave has, it evaporates in his throat as he sees  _stars_ , his head jerking and his eyes rolling back, soundlessly crying, and then his body shudders all at once and his hands are desperately scrabbling for purchase on Bro’s back, the rest of him locked and trembling and temporarily completely paralyzed at the depth of the intrusion inside his slender body.

It takes him time, but when he finally comes back to full consciousness, Bro is watching him with an expression that makes him go tingly and cold and hot in his belly- like a cat watching its prey  _writhe_ .

He can’t really breathe, his chest heaving in short gasps, no other relief allowed him- and Bro’s face swims out of focus again as his eyes fill with tears.

It’s so fucking much. He’s big. He’s hard, so firm, right up on his prostate that’s making his dick  _ache_ , still hard and dripping between them, his legs are aching, he can’t breathe that well, he’s caged in, he feels hot and stuffed and horny and  _this is it._

His ass isn’t his anymore. It’s Bro’s fucktoy. No one else is going to even fit up there after Bro’s done with him.

It makes him sob. Out of joy, fear, hysteria, he doesn’t know.

  
  


Dave is  _overwhelmed_ \- Bro can see it written in every inch of his expression, across every tremble in his breath, in the tight lock of his legs. His expression is far-away and wet, mouth open, and Bro can’t let himself do anything but watch, watch this virgin getting stuffed full of cock for the first time, watch this boy be taken by a man, watch this pretty teen become his personal fucktoy.

And then Dave  _sobs_ and Bro feels a heady, lusty throb surge through him. He leans in and catches Dave’s mouth, kissing him firmly, the kiss wet and demanding and Dave must already be struggling to breathe but Bro doesn’t care, he  _owns_ every breath in Dave’s lungs now. He’ll starve Dave of air until Dave is struggling to do anything but feel  _Bro._

He pulls back and runs his nose along Dave’s cheek, shifting to press kisses down his neck as he stays fully seated, not moving, letting Dave adjust.

“That’s it.” Bro purrs. “There’s my perfect little whore- you’re so stuffed full of cock, of _my_ cock, it’s filling you up- you’re so perfectly tight around me, Dave, this is what you were made for- you were _made_ to be my little fucktoy, my personal cumrag.”

Dave’s so perfectly trapped, unable to move an inch. The power that Bro holds over this boy is fucking dizzying and  _addicting_ .

“You don’t have a choice anymore, Dave.” Bro purrs, nipping lightly at Dave’s neck. “You belong to me.” He pulls back and hooks both hands behind Dave’s knees, keeping his legs pinned to Dave’s chest. He looks down at Dave, at this flushed, crying boy, so helpless and overwhelmed, and draws his hips back, slow and long, until just the head of his cock is left inside.

Then he rolls his hips forwards and groans- the clench of Dave around his cock is  _good_ , is warm and tight and velveteen. He grinds his way back into Dave, slow and firm, strong arms keeping Dave folded in half, pinning him down- just a toy for Bro to get off with.

  
  


When Bro starts pulling out, he feels like his insides are being  _pulled out_ with it, making him hiccup another sob and his hands grip the sheets above his head for some balance, anything to help him brace for that earthshaking sensation- he can’t stop Bro from using him, just like he said.

A flicker of panic flares in his belly- this isn’t fucking safe, is it. Giving up all control to this man he’s only known for a few days, a man who anyone with common sense could see as dangerous. This man held a gun to his fucking head, for Christ’s sake. His dirty talk is all about  _owning_ Dave. Just being a toy for him to  _use._ For someone who promised to let him go if he complied, that doesn’t sound too in line with what he’s saying now.

But he doesn’t have the chance to think on that more as that huge, fat, amazing cock is sinking back in, making his legs tremble under the strain and Dave is sobbing again, frantically trying to bear down again so it can slip inside easier without fucking tearing him up inside.

His ass is already stretched and is adjusting to his girth so it’s relatively easier when Bro pushes back in but it doesn’t stop more tears from streaking down Dave’s face, accompanied by his helpless whimpering.

He looks up at Bro, and it hits him how much bigger overall the man is. Strong, smug, satisfied at this young teen sobbing with pleasure under him. How old even is he? Definitely not in his 20s, but most likely not over 40. Older, rugged, smirking with how much his big cock is making a skinny 17-year-old cry.

A pang hits Dave’s chest as Bro groans with pleasure. He  _likes_ this. He likes Dave. Dave’s pretty enough to make this grown man sink his cock into him and make him all his. No other man’s allowed to touch him.

Dave takes one hand and runs it down his own heaving chest, down to his belly (avoiding his cock, he knows Bro will stop him) and tries to see if he can feel Bro’s cock in his stomach as he pushes in.

  
  


Bro is nothing but controlled hunger. He’s got chains wrapped around the purring tiger in his chest, the beast ready to  _pounce_ \- he’s only holding it back through sheer force of will, of a desire to not  _break_ this beautiful, crying boy underneath him. He wants to let go and  _consume_ him, wants to swallow Dave whole until there’s nothing left and it’s only his desire to have Dave again and  _again_ that is letting him restrain himself and now  _destroy_ Dave.

“That’s it.” Bro purrs, watching the tears slip down Dave’s cheeks. “It’s so much, isn’t it? Your first time, taken by me, overwhelming and _big_.”

He laughs softly, leaning back in as he pulls his hips back again and rolls them forwards, a little more connected, one motion instead of two, and kisses Dave’s neck, his cheek, kisses him. Light and teasing, a brush of their mouths.

“You’ll never forget this, Dave.” Bro purrs, low and erotic. "You’ll never forget _me._ "

He rolls his hips again- slow out and back in- but he’s pressed up against Dave, pinning Dave down with his own body.

Dave is so fucking perfect. Bro can’t remember the last time he got this lucky, got someone as beautiful, as lovely, as helpless and  _submissive_ as Dave, got someone who Bro just wants to take apart and re-make, piece by piece.

  
  


When their bodies come together, Dave does his best to cling up to him as much as is allowed, being held down by Bro. He meets every one of Bro’s light kisses, his wanting for closeness shamelessly obvious.

“Ah- I love it- I don’t want to ever forget,” he gasps, hands coming up to hesitantly touch Bro’s chest with feather-light gestures, as if not sure if he’s allowed to hold his face.

Bro is sinking back in again and the stretching, gut-pulling feeling is sending his body into a horny, frenzy storm, and his neglected dick twitches betwern them as the head of Bro’s cock hits his deepest place again.

Every gesture, every movement, every little thing that Bro does, Dave tries his best to meet it. It’s so much. It’s like getting fucked by a bear.

Suddenly, Dave sobs again, a real distressed sound, his body jerking and his stomach almost souring from the sheer pressure, but before Bro can do anything, his legs tighten around Bro’s trim waist.

“Wai- I- I can keep g- going,” Dave sobs between words. “I- I don’t know why I’m- _hhk_ \- don’t stop, please-”

Big, pearly tears, from a burst of distress rather than exertion, stream down his face.

  
  


Dave is touching him, is saying things like  _I don’t want to ever forget_ and Bro wants to let go, wants to pound this fucking innocent virgin into the bed. It’s the sight of thick tears,  _real_ tears, rolling down Dave’s face that makes him shift to a slow, deep rock instead, barely an inch out and back in again as he shushes Dave, cups his face and thumbs through his tears.

“Shh, shh- it’s so much, isn’t it?” Bro murmurs. “It’s so much to be fucked like this, here, by me- for your first time- it’s alright, Dave. I’ve got you.” He presses a kiss to Dave’s tear-wet cheek, cradling him carefully. He wants to break this boy- but he also _doesn’t_ , he wants to see this boy _fall_ apart instead of being shattered.

So he doesn’t stop- but he doesn’t let go, either, just moving slow and gentle, rocking Dave through his overwhelmed, helpless state.

  
  


Oh…

_Oh_ .

This- this is  _tender_ .

Bro’s strong arms coming in to cradle his body has his heart flying up into his throat and beating a hard and fast rhythm there, this time not out of arousal. So comforting. So steady. So…

When’s the last time he was  _hugged?_

Bro’s slow, soft rhythm and it hurts less this time, letting Dave feel more of the pleasure, rocking sensually into his body, and he hiccups another quiet sob into Bro’s shoulder. He tightens his grip on Bro, moaning into his skin when Bro gently presses on his sensitive spot again.

“Ah- ah- _ah-_ yeah… mmh-”

In throes of gentle pleasure and unexpected sweetness, Dave turns his face so their mouths meet, initiating a kiss on his own.

“Feels… feels good…”

  
  


Slower does the trick- Dave is like putty in his arms. Clinging to him and crying, but it’s softer, his noises more pleasured instead of pained. When he kisses Bro, it’s a surprise- but Bro just hums, low in his throat, and lets it happen. He rocks his hips deep and slow, filling Dave to the brim, and when Dave whispers his profession, soft and tiny- Bro laughs lowly and brushes his nose along Dave’s cheek.

“That’s the idea, Dave.” Bro breathes. “It’s supposed to feel good. So fucking good it’ll make your brain melt- you’ll never want to feel anything else ever again.”

He starts rocking with a little more force- the drag feels good but the tiger in his chest is chomping at the bit to  _rut_ , to fuck hard and fast and  _claim_ Dave instead of this tender shit, this slow, gentle, almost  _loving_ motion. He rolls his hips and grinds his cock up into Dave with every push in- holding Dave securely, keeping him right where Bro wants him.

“I’ll have you any way I want, you slut.” Bro purrs into Dave’s ear. “Every morning, every night- I’ll stuff you full of my cock until you’re weeping for it, _gagging_ on it- you’ll learn how to suck cock and how to do it _well_. I’m going to fucking ruin you, Dave- you’ll be nothing but a _whore_ when I’m finished with you. Just a pretty, blond, teenage whore ready to bounce on my dick. I’ll fuck you in the car, in bathrooms and under overpasses, anywhere I want- and you’ll never say no, you’ll _beg_ for it every time, won’t you? You’ll beg, because this is your duty, Dave- this is what you were _made_ to do.”

  
  


Dave feels that big dick go harder, faster, and he moans, god, it’s stretching his walls so fucking good, he can feel Bro in his tummy, the vibrations of his voice through his whole body-

“Yes- yes- I’m yours- I’m your whore, I-”

Bro hits his prostate  _again_ and Dave keens in the back of his throat, his thighs giving an involuntary jerk against Bro’s sides-

" _Uh-_ fuck! Ah- I’m- made for you- all yours-  _ah-_ "

Bro’s faster, harder rhythm hits his prostate right when the pressure in his groin is building up and Dave cums silently, biting his lip and  _seizing_ , his poor neglected cock spurting between their bodies. Dave wants to touch himself so bad, jerk off the rest of the orgasm (he didn’t even know he could cum from being fucked), but he knows already that Bro will stop him.

  
  


Dave cums untouched. His first fucking time being fucked and he  _cums untouched-_

How the hell did Bro get so lucky?

" _There’s_ a  _good_ boy." Bro purrs, not pausing for a moment. “Cumming on my cock like the pretty little whore you are- god, you’re just fucking perfect, aren’t you? The perfect slut.”

Bro can feel himself starting to coil tight, spurred on by Davr’s noises and his tears and the tight warmth of his body. He knows Dave will quickly get oversensitive- but Dave’s isn’t touching himself, he’s being so good, so Bro won’t drag it out like he wants to, he won’t torture Dave.

“Are you ready for my cum?” Bro purrs, putting a little more force behind his rolls. “I’m going to cum so fucking deep inside you, Dave- your tight boypussy’s first creampie, your fucking _deflowering_ completed.”

“So _beg_ me for it, Dave- beg me to cum into your slutty boycunt and _ruin_ you.”

  
  


Dave’s still trying to calm down from his achy, pulsating orgasm but Bro isn’t stopping, isn’t slowing down, and is learning very quickly how it feels to continue getting your prostate fucked after you’ve already cum.

It’s burning, it’s achy, it feels so good but it  _hurts_ , spurring on the tears even more and Dave really fucking wishes he could stop crying, he’s not a damn baby, but it’s- it’s-

Bro’s hips are driving into him with such force and he’s so sensitive at this point that his eyes are rolling back, his fingers are leaving deep red scratch marks in Bro’s broad shoulders, and he can’t even speak properly-

Bro’s going to  _cum_ in him, creampie him like a bitch, no one can doubt he isn’t a virgin now- Dave’s eyes are losing focus as they roll back-

“A- a- ah- _ah_ \- yes - yes- uh- please- so much- uh- fill me- please-”

  
  


So fucking pretty, Dave is so  _fucking_ pretty- He’s losing it, the stinging clawing across Bro’s back is spurring him on and on and  _on_ , making him bury his cock into this boy and let go, Bro thrusts home and holds Dave tight as Dave  _begs_ for him, begs to be cum into, begs for Bro to cum in him- and Bro does, with a low groan of pleasure, he pumps his thick ropes of cum into this teenager, his hand reaching down to grab Dave’s cock and stroke him a couple of times to milk him through it all.

And then Bro is stilling, breathing heavily, looking down at the boy underneath him, watching the wetness of his cheeks and the heaving of his chest.

“Shh, shh-” Bro hushes Dave as he sobs, leaning in and brushing their mouths together, just light little kisses. He’s- Bro isn’t- Bro doesn’t _do_ this, isn’t this kind of affectionate, not to lovers- but Dave is young, kidnapped, overwhelmed. “It’s alright. Breathe.” He murmurs. It’s with a twist of their bodies that he pulls out of Dave and rolls them onto their sides, cradling Dave against his chest. “My pretty little whore. You’re alright- it’s okay. I’ve got you.”

He smooths his fingers over Dave’s hair, running his fingers through the soft locks. The familiar post-orgasm contentment is settling into him, is making his bones heavy and warm, so he reaches for the covers, grabs them and pulls them up around them, holding Dave close.

  
  


Dave blacks out for like a few seconds when Bro thrusts in, hard, and blearily blinks back to consciousness as he feels warm heat flood his insides, twitching in Bro’s hand, sticky and searing and full, and he sniffles as Bro administers feather light, gentle kisses.

His heart beats close to the surface. How is Bro so dominating and so sweet at the same time? He’s everything. He’s never met someone like this and this is bad. This is so bad, he knows this is bad, Dave’s a whore for anyone who shows him just a little bit of loving attention, even if it’s taken away right after they get what they want from him - Dave sobs again, quietly. He wipes his eyes with the heel of his palm.

He doesn’t even really feel Bro pulling out, he feels that numb. He feels like he won’t be able to cum for like another week. His legs are tingling and his thighs ache like a bitch from being folded in half into his body for so long, his ass feels gross from all the cum he can feel flowing down, but he doesn’t care. He doesn’t care at all.

Bro is holding him. Cuddling him. Comforting him. He could have just dropped back off to sleep, gone back to business. But…

When Bro pulls the covers up, Dave goes right into him, his face pressing into his chest. He can feel Bro’s heartbeat. He’s too shy to get his arms around Bro properly but shifts so their bodies are more easily slotted together. He smells good.

_This is so messed up,_ he thinks.  _I’m not a virgin anymore. I just got boned so fucking hard by the guy who kidnapped me. And I liked it._

_I’m messed up._

“Uhm,” Dave says, after a few silent moments of the two of them breathing. _What the fuck do I say? That was amazing? Is it cool to tell my kidnapper he’s great at sex?_ “Sorry for crying so much. I don’t- I don’t know why I did that.”

  
  


Bro hums, low in his throat, as Dave speaks. “Nothing to be sorry for.” He says, continuing the slow brush of his fingers through Dave’s hair. “You’re cute when you cry.”

It didn’t escape his attention how Dave adjusted to press himself more fully against Bro- how Dave is tucking himself in against Bro’s chest, seeking comfort. So Bro slides his hand over to cup Dave’s cheek, tilt his head up, and kiss him. Long and slow and sensual, just taking what he wants from Dave- and right now, what he wants is the base sensuality of a languid kiss.

But then he’s curling his arm around Dave’s shoulders and keeping him pressed to his chest, shifting to tuck his nose against the top of Dave’s hair, breathing deep.

“In the morning,” Bro murmurs, “I’m going to have you again- perhaps on your stomach.” He trails his fingers slowly down Dave’s spine, bringing them up and repeating, over and over. “You might have cried- but I know you liked it, so I’ll have you again and again, anytime I want.”

He kisses the top of Dave’s head.

“Sleep well, my pretty whore.” Bro murmurs.

  
  


He just gives into him, gives no resistance as Bro takes his time with his kiss.

Something hot and achy and deep blooms in Dave’s chest as Bro pulls him close - they exchanged lots of sloppy tongue while fucking, obviously, but in the cooldown of post-coitus, this feels…

Dave knows this sensation. This sensation has preceded every “relationship” he’s ever had. Someone showed him attention, it would get physical, then they dumped him because he was clingy as fuck. Every time, without fail.

Is it stupid of him to fall in love with his kidnapper? Yeah. Does he want it anyway? Fuck yeah.

This time it’s different. Dave vehemently hopes so, every drop of blood in his body coursing through him hopes so. Bro wants him. Bro’s  _fucked_ him. Took his first time, his first everything, he’s  _his_ . Bro  _likes_ it when Dave gives all of himself to him. He does. He said so.

He’s going to take him again tomorrow morning. Dave shivers when Bro strokes his spine, his breath fluttering against Bro’s chest, pressing himself more comfortably into Bro’s body.

Sleep overtakes him gently and quickly, enveloping him in a paradoxical feeling of safety in the arms of his kidnapper.

  
  


Bro stays awake long enough to feel Dave relax, go boneless, melt into him in the grips of sleep. He continues petting over Dave’s spine for some time, mulling over his thoughts- but whatever he might be thinking, he keeps to himself, and instead he closes his eyes and holds Dave close, sinking into sleep himself.


	6. Chapter 6

When Bro wakes, it takes him longer than expected to remember why there’s a warm body pressed against him. In sleep, they had shifted- and so Bro wakes, curled around Dave’s back, arm draped over Dave’s waist. His nose is pressed to the back of Dave’s head, buried in Dave’s soft locks, his mouth at the nape of Dave’s neck.

He could press kisses to Dave’s neck, Bro realizes. It would be simple to trail his fingers over this teen’s body and coax him to waking- and he knows that Dave would wake sweetly, would moan softly and open those pretty eyes and look up at Bro and give him everything.

_This is dangerous,_ Bro decides. Dave is dangerous. It’s only been a day-  _barely_ been a day- and, because Bro knows himself, Bro is able to see that he’s already getting attached. This boy in his arms is slender and submissive and  _vulnerable_ \- everything that makes Bro want to swallow him whole and keep Dave all for himself. Bro could take Dave and never stop driving, never stop running.

Dave could be  _his_ .

Bro exhales slowly. He’s losing focus. This boy isn’t even an adult and here Bro is, musing on  _keeping_ him. He’s a human shield. He’s meant to keep the feds off his back, provide him with an easy way out.

No, this is nothing but having some fun with a toy. Dave might belong to Bro right now- but he’s not  _Bro’s_ . Bro isn’t attached because Bro  _can’t_ be attached. They don’t know anything about each other and that’s how it should stay.

It’s just for fun.

Unease settled, Bro allows himself to lower his mouth to Dave’s neck and press a kiss there. Dave’s skin is soft and smooth and Bro is going to leave so fucking many marks there.

“Dave.” Bro murmurs, running his hand down Dave’s front. “Wake up.”

His hand slips back up Dave’s front, cupping one of his pecs, his fingers finding Dave’s nipple. Bro’s thumb circles it lightly, a teasing touch, as he shifts to drape one leg over Dave’s calves, starting a slow grind of his morning wood against Dave’s ass.

  
  


Dave sleeps  _hard_ that night. Getting dicked down that thoroughly for a first time does numbers on his fatigue, apparently.

He’s dreaming that he’s sleeping in his own bed on a comfortable morning, that it’s almost time to get up and get ready for the day. His mom is going to start calling him down for breakfast. He doesn’t want to, though. It’s too damn comfortable, his mattress, his pillow, his boyfriend behind him fondling him up and-

-hang on.

Dave blinks awake to an unfamiliar hotel room and a strong body against his back, and a hand groping his tit, and events of the past few days come flooding back.

Right. He’s not a virgin anymore. Good dick literally made him pass out.

He’s glad he’s facing away from Bro right now, else he’d see the rising flush in his cheeks, but there’s no hiding the noise of pleasure when he feels Bro grind up against his ass, which is feeling sore in a way Dave can’t describe. It’s not overwhelming, though- was it the prep with his fingers?

Dave’s hand comes up over Bro’s, the one groping his chest, and just rests it on his hand, momentarily marvels the difference in sizes.

“Mmh… I’m awake…”

  
  


Dave takes his hand and murmurs sleepily- so Bro chuckles and keeps the slow rock of his cock against Dave’s ass.

“Good.” Bro purrs. “Though I suppose it doesn’t matter- I could fuck you while you’re asleep if I wanted to.”

He thumbs over Dave’s nipple more, then brings their hands down to grope lazily over Dave’s cock, then his hand leaves Dave’s front entirely. It slips around to grab his ass, pulling his cheeks apart so his cock can slide between them, rubbing against Dave’s hole.

“I bet you’re still nice and open.” Bro muses. “You took my cock so well- I wonder if I could just sink back inside?”

He definitely couldn’t. At least, not without lube.

  
  


Dave’s dick is getting really interested in this slow petting, especially once when Bro gropes him there. And this time he doesn’t squeak or flinch or resist, he melts into the touches with a pleased sigh.

Dave nudges back with his ass into Bro and his tongue wets his lips briefly- god, it really is such a huge dick. And it’s gonna be using his ass like a fleshlight from now on.

“Anyone would be still open with a dick like that,” Dave murmurs. He’s feeling a little braver this morning with the soft petting and just-woke-up morning haze.

  
  


Bro chuckles, his voice low and scratchy from sleep.

“You might be right.” He murmurs. “Should we test it?”

He raises his head and looks- ah, there’s the lube. It’s a simple matter to reach out and grab it, pop the cap, and then slick himself up. One hand wiped on the bedsheets later, Bro is pressing the tip of his cock to Dave’s hole and wrapping his arms around the boy, holding him tight as he slowly presses his hips forwards, seeing if Dave will open up for him.

Like this, Dave held securely in his arms, Dave isn’t able to pull away- not with Bro’s arm around his waist, holding his hips in place. Dave will have to either cry for mercy or  _yield_ to Bro’s cock as it sinks into him.

  
  


Ah- fuck. Okay okay okay- lesson number 2 of losing your virginity, your asshole doesn’t stay  _that_ loose the next morning.

Bro’s arms are like an iron vise when he wants to keep Dave in place- he tries to shrink away from the head prodding his raw asshole but doesn’t manage a very far distance. Just like that, all his bravado of a post-virginity-loss evaporates and he’s back to trembling and shaking.

“Wh- hang on- I’m not- _ah_ -”

  
  


Bro laughs, maybe a touch meanly, but he stills. “You’re not?” He murmurs, and then lays a little nip to Dave’s neck. “Use your words, Dave.”

  
  


Dave shivers when Bro nips his neck.

“I- uh, I don’t think I’m that loose… to take you again. Just- um. Please go slow. Sir.”

  
  


Bro hums, like he’s thinking it over- but then he brushes his mouth over Dave’s shoulder.

“Look at you, asking so politely.” Bro purrs. “What a good little slut.”

He loosens his grip so that he can nudge Dave onto his belly. Then, sprawled out next to him on the bed with one arm still underneath Dave, it’s simple enough to swipe up some lube off his cock and slowly sink fingers back into Dave- working him slowly and lazily open, his nose burying back into Dave’s locks as he breathes deep and settles himself, resisting the urge to just mount and fuck Dave into the bed.

  
  


“Ah…”

Dave moans into the pillows as Bro’s fingers work into him again, so he raises his hips a little into Bro’s hand and tries to make his job easier.

He’s also very weak to the sensation of Bro’s face in his hair, like they’re boyfriends or something. Dave is usually rudely awoken from his dreams, but this feels like a nicer transition than usual. He reaches down with one hand to hold the arm under his body, but finds himself avoiding Bro’s hand.

  
  


Bro fingers Dave open, nice and lazy. He likes this, likes having Dave squirming for him, in his arms, likes feeling the clench of his body and listening to the little stutters in his breathing as Bro makes him feel good.

When Bro feels that Dave is ready, he slips his fingers free and tugs Dave back onto his side. This time, when he lines their hips up, his cock sinks into Dave smoothly. Bro groans lowly at the sensation of Dave’s warm body, kissing Dave’s neck lightly as he sinks to the hilt, strong arms back around Dave’s body, holding him firmly in place.

“There’s a good slut.” Bro murmurs, as he begins to rock his hips, slow and deep. He adjusts his grip, tugs Dave in closer, his arm draped across Dave’s waist and hand tucked under his hip to hold him exactly where Bro wants him.

  
  


Dave didn’t realize he was so  _weak_ to the sensation of Bro holding him close like this when they fuck. …Okay, he knew that he was weak to loving attention but cuts himself some slack, this is only the second time that a dick is going in his ass and it’s so…

Dave tilts his head more so Bro has more access to the side of his neck, one hand holding onto Bro’s arm around his waist and the other going back to rest on Bro’s hip, just so he can  _feel_ the older man thrust up into him. He can feel the thrusts into the bottom of his tummy, hot and achy and stretchy and he doesn’t bother to stifle his soft moans, this feels  _good_ and Bro is so much more sweet about this than he expected.

“Ah- ah- ah~ fuck… uh- so deep…”

His eyes flutter shut and just lets Bro fuck more gasping moans out of him, like the obedient toy he’s supposed to be.  _Ugh_ . Obedient toy… it feels so fucking good to just give up control to this man, but somewhere in the recesses of his horny teen mind, he knows this is dangerous. This man could seriously hurt him, but in the pros and cons chart of being kidnapped by a sexy criminal, the pros side is quickly stacking up.

  
  


Bro chuckles softly at Dave’s moans, his helpless words, fucked out of him, slow and lazy. He nips at Dave’s neck, pressing slow, open mouthed kisses over his warm skin.

“That’s it.” Bro murmurs, as he tugs Dave in, grinding slow and deep. “You’re just a pretty living fleshlight for me, aren’t you?”

He nips at Dave’s earlobe. The drag of his cock inside of Dave is hot and liquid electricity. It’s so fucking good. Every couple of rocks he has to shift Dave, pull him in, constantly making tiny little tugs and adjustments to keep Dave as close as possible.

“My personal whore.” Bro growls in Dave’s ear. “You’ll spread your legs for me all hours of the day, now. I’ll keep you stuffed so full of my cock that you won’t feel anything else.”

It’s so hot and perfect, the squeeze of Dave’s body around him stoking the heat in his chest. He wants to stay like this, fucking Dave nice and slow for hours and hours, but he can’t- they have to get on the road eventually. Bro will get to play more with Dave then, so that’s fine- but right now he’s going to savor this.

  
  


He shivers at the deep voice in his ear, his mind flooding with images of Bro taking him  _wherever_ he damn well pleases, in public, in dark corners, in alleyways- Bro’s cock hits that sensitive place up inside him again and he keens like a whore in the back of his throat.

“Yes- ah- fuck! uh- I’m all yours- keep me full of you, please-”

Dave leans back into Bro as much as he can, wanting more of that closeness, more of his big body enveloping his- it’s setting off achy sparks of that need he’s been searching for this entire time, to be  _held_ . It’s such a stupid thing to want so hard, but for some reason he was never able to get that from people in his life.

He can’t remember the last time he got a hug from his parents, and any physical contact with his buddies couldn’t be anything gentler than a punch on the arm. When he started getting into relationships and sex (or attempts at it) his friends with benefits could only tolerate him for so long before they got sick of his constant want for physical attention. He was called annoying, desperate, clingy- the most he could get was some makeouts at parties or any secret place at school before ever getting laid.

It made Dave feel like an outcast among outcasts- the guys that were willing to experiment with him dipped out as soon as they realized Dave was not the smooth and flirty playboy they thought he was. Even with people he thought he could find some kind of relief for the ache in his body, they didn’t want him. He had no one to talk to about it.

That night in the gas station was the result of him being so deprived of company that he was considering revealing his identity to the two people he wanted least to know about it at all. He never followed his parents’ faith, but asked for a sign.

Then Bro showed up. And held a gun to his head.

The older man grinds up into him again, interrupting his sad as fuck train of thought, and Dave’s cock is leaking clear fluid against his belly, making Dave grip Bro’s arm tighter with a soft, desperate noise.

His head falls back, his eyes closed and his lips parted sweetly, letting those soft whorish moans fall from his mouth every time their hips connect.

God, this man held a gun to his head, dragged him out of Houston, and proceeded to become the epicenter of an entirely new world of Dave’s fantasies. Hot, dangerous,  _dominant_ . He was already well on his way to be the basis of Dave’s attraction model for the rest of his life but then he had to go and tell Dave he was all  _his_ .

His whore. His sex toy. His possession. Something that Bro would want, all the time, any time.

All Dave wanted was to  _be_ wanted.

“Ah… god-” His voice comes out startlingly like a sob after his train of thought starts up again. “Please- hold me closer…”

  
  


Dave is making a noise that sounds suspiciously more like crying than moaning- and it’s not the good, sexy kind, either. It sounds like the kind that precedes a breakdown- and at the very least, Bro owes it to this kid that he kidnapped and is turning into his fucktoy to get him through that.

“Closer?” Bro hums contemplatively. “Alright.”

With that, he rolls them. He turns Dave onto his belly and presses his stomach along Dave’s back, arms still tucked underneath him to hold them up and prevent Bro from completely squishing Dave. He holds Dave tight as he ruts slowly into his body, pressed completely along Dave’s back.

“Is this close enough?” Bro purrs. "Pinned completely beneath me- you really are a toy, aren’t you? Desperate to be held down and _fucked?_ "

  
  


Dave lets out a little gasp at feeling Bro’s entire body pinning him to the bed, emphasizing the difference in size and weight and making him feel so  _small._

Only one little movement and it has Dave  _shaking_ on his dick.

“Ah- _yeah_ \- yes, please- you’re so big… I love it…”

There’s really no room at all for him to maneuver anywhere. He’s trapped under him, just like last night, completely at his mercy.

  
  


Dave  _loves_ it. Bro grins and presses his mouth to Dave’s neck, kissing his shoulder.

“Then hold on, Dave.” Bro purrs, and _moves_. He picks up his pace, starting to roll his hips deeply, firmly, into Dave’s slender form underneath him, fucking his pretty toy with a controlled determination. He’s fucking for his own pleasure- like this, he’s all but guaranteed to hit Dave’s button with every thrust.

“So fucking perfect.” It’s low, groaned out against Dave’s skin, Bro’s voice raspy and hungry. “The perfect toy. You’re made to fit in my arms, made to take my cock- you’re the perfect little slut.”

He ruts firmly into Dave’s tight hole- it’s so hot and deep in his gut, his core coiling tighter and tighter- and with a long groan, he buries his cock into Dave and cums, filling him up to the brim, arms tight around Dave’s slender body, breathing low and heavy against Dave’s neck.

  
  


"Ah- ah- ah-  _ah-_ "

All Dave can do is make pathetic little breathless whines as Bro slams up into him, piledriving his sore, raw ass and Dave can feel every drop of Bro’s strength even though the man’s not even fucking him that hard. It’s just the way he’s so firmly connecting his thrusts that seem to go all the way through his body that makes Dave shudder and jerk and whine like a bitch being mated.

It’s enough to send him over the edge, his dick being forcibly rutted into the sheets, and when Bro cums up into him, filling him up, Dave lets out a strangled little cry as he cums along with him, his hands coming up to hold Bro’s arms as his face buries into the pillow in front of him.

He’s left twitching and panting and his eyes are unfocused.

  
  


For a minute, Bro just… breathes.

He presses his nose to the side of Dave’s head and lets his breathing calm down, holding Dave close, just letting the warmth of another human being sink into his skin. How long has it been since he just let himself be  _touched?_ The sensation is alien and yet it’s such a base, comforting feeling that it’s throwing him off-kilter, softening all of his sharp edges to let this moment linger.

Bro isn’t… good with words. As his breathing stabilizes, he’s not quite sure what to say- so he doesn’t say anything, instead pressing a kiss to Dave’s neck and sliding his arms free of Dave’s body, lowering the boy to lie flat. As he pulls back, he smooths a hand down Dave’s spine and says,

“Stay.”

It’s a heady idea, what he’s about to do- he crosses the room to the bags he had brought in, rifling through them until he finds what he’s looking for, tearing the box open and tossing the box into the trash.

He settles back onto the bed, sinking one hand into Dave’s hair, the other fingering the plug contemplatively. “I can’t have my whore wasting my cum by letting it drip everywhere, can I?” Bro muses- and then he’s pressing the skinny plug into Dave’s ass, it’s barely as wide as his two fingers, but the flared base means Dave’s body will hold it tight all the same. He holds Dave’s head down as he slides it in, watching Dave’s body swallow it greedily.

“Good boy.” Bro purrs. “I’m going to keep you stuffed nice and full of me.”

He feels good, a warm contentment humming through his bones at the good orgasm he had just had- which means that he’s ready to play with and torture Dave  _all day_ .

  
  


When Bro just silently holds him for a moment instead of pulling out immediately, Dave feels the insides of his chest swell to an almost painful degree. So gentle.

Then Bro slides off of him, running his hand down his spine, and Dave obediently remains on the bed like he ordered. He’s curious about what he’s doing of course, but Bro said  _stay._

Then he feels it.

"Is that- is that a  _plug?_ "

Dave’s still recovering from being rutted into - the feeling of cool plastic popping up into his ass sends another involuntary twitch through his legs. Bro’s plugging him to keep his cum up in there. To be  _full_ of him. Heat rises up in his cheeks along with that deep, achy feeling in his chest again.

He wiggles his hips a little - unaware how enticing he looks when he does that - and bites his lip. It’s a bit uncomfortable and his first instinct was to try and take it out, but if Bro wants it up there, it’s staying up there.

  
  


Bro huffs a low noise of amusement. “It sure is.” He purrs, his thumb pressing against the base of the plug and making it shift slightly. He watches the shifting of Dave’s hips, enjoying the enticing wiggle. Maybe if he was a decade younger, he would simply tug that plug out and sink right back in- alas, refractory times exist.

So instead he lets go of Dave’s hair and leans in, pressing his mouth to the top of Dave’s spine, right at the base of his neck.

“You’ll keep it in until we’ve had breakfast.” Bro murmurs, voice low and husky. “Maybe longer, if you’re bad. We’ll see.” Then he’s pulling back and fetching a pair of black panties from the bags, tossing them onto the bed next to Dave. “Get dressed.”

  
  


Ughhhh. Bro’s voice  _alone_ would get Dave off. The pleasing shiver that goes through Dave’s spine makes him bite his lip and curl his toes, filling him with a bubbling eagerness. Dave’s mind conveniently sweeps the obligatory “I’m a hostage” thought right under the rug before it even has time to knock on the door.

“Yes, sir.”

Dave tugs the panties on with some difficulty- they’re the tight, low-cut type, but he really likes how Bro runs an appreciative gaze over him with how it hugs his hips and ass. He can’t resist snapping the waistband as he pulls them up, just for that little bit of cheekiness.

Instead of going to the bag of shirts and jeans he picked out the other day, he picks up the black dress from the floor and starts to pull it up his body. It’s much easier to do than inside of a car.

  
  


There it is again-  _sir_ . Bro smirks a little at the title, but doesn’t say anything, instead letting his gaze trail over Dave as he tugs the panties on- a little spark of amusement flaring in his chest at the cheeky snap. His gaze goes sharp, though, watching Dave pull the dress on.

God. Dave really  _is_ his little slut. Bro goes to the bathroom to get washed up and then get dressed- and when he comes back out, Dave is ready to go.

Well.

_Almost_ ready to go.

Bro grabs Dave and pushes him against the door, caging him in. “Looking awfully pretty, Dave.” Bro murmurs, looking down at him, his thigh sliding between Dave’s legs, his hand smoothing down Dave’s side, squeezing his hip. “Don’t forget, though- you even fucking  _look_ at another man and you’ll  _regret_ it.”

He leans in and sinks his teeth into Dave’s neck, working over the delicate skin there, sucking and biting at it until a nice, deep, purple hickey has bloomed under his touch. Bro laughs, low and possessive, as his hands grab Dave’s ass and massage his cheeks, making him feel the plug keeping him nice and full. “You’re  _my_ fucking toy.” Bro purrs.

  
  


Dave lets out a pretty gasp as he’s shoved into the door, parting his legs so Bro can move his leg in easier. He loves it, he loves this, Bro with his low sexy growl that Dave belongs to  _him_ and that other men aren’t  _worthy._

He lets a little moan fall out as he tilts his head to expose more of his neck, getting his arms up onto Bro’s shoulders and around the back of his neck, his fingers working into Bro’s hair.

“Yeah, I’m your toy,” Dave purrs right back, feeling so sexy and _desirable_. For good measure, he gets one leg up around Bro’s hip. “I’m all _yours._ I won’t look at other guys… but I don’t think anyone could get me to look away from you.”

Dave gives him a little kiss on the cheek, sweet and sultry.

  
  


Oh, Dave’s getting into it- Bro will  _definitely_ oblige him, then.

(The kiss on his cheeks makes something lurch in his chest- he’s not sure if it’s good or bad or  _what_ but he is definitely ignoring it, either way.)

" _Good._ " He sinks his teeth in again, higher up, right below Dave’s jaw, grinding his teeth, leaving a clear bitemark. Then he’s grabbing Dave’s cock, groping it through the layers of fabric as he presses his mouth to Dave’s ear and growls  _“slut.”_

Then he pulls back completely to grab their bags, hefting them up easily, before curling an arm around Dave’s shoulder and guiding him out to the car, keeping Dave tucked against his side firmly.

“What do you want for breakfast?” Bro asks, as if none of that just happened.

  
  


Dave leans up against him happily, his sunglasses glinting in the morning sun. Feeling daring, he gets his arm around Bro too, around his back and resting his hand on Bro’s hip. Anyone looking would think they’re a couple.

It’s kind of hard to walk with the plug up his ass, but he manages. It’s just a reminder of how much the man holding him  _owns_ him.

“Something with coffee,” Dave answers, just as casual. “Maybe pancakes.”

He can’t resist touching the raw marks on his neck, which makes him smile to himself.

“I’d get sausage too, but I had a lot last night.”

  
  


“Cheeky.” Bro chides, giving Dave a little squeeze, but he guides Dave into the car, dropping their bags into the trunk. “Alright, then.”

It’s a short enough drive to find a place for breakfast and, with Dave in a dress, Bro’s cum stuffed up inside of him and kept there by a plug, they go into the diner. The hostess greets them and seats them and Bro orders them two coffees to start- he’s curious if the kid will actually drink it or not.

He idly flips through the menu, already knowing what he wants, and he smirks slightly as he catches Dave squirming, just a bit, in his seat.

“Doing alright?” Bro murmurs.

  
  


Dave bites his lip and shifts again. It felt like a good idea at the time, but he feels like the dress is going to literally slip up and expose his panties to the entire diner. He’s already attracted a few looks from other customers. (Not that it doesn’t make him feel a little sexy.)

God, and the  _plug_ \- no matter how he sits, it’s ever present up his ass, and he’s starting to feel Bro’s cum slipping down and it feels… okay it feels sort of gross and hot at the same time.

“I’m managing,” Dave murmurs back. “It’s uh, a new experience.”

Dave crosses his arms on the table and braces himself with them, trying to look like a casual pose, but also arches his back slightly and Dave feels the hem of the dress slide up a little more. Ears red, he pulls the back of it down with one hand.

  
  


Bro hums, a touch amused, enjoying Dave’s embarrassed flush. He wonders if they’ll get kicked out for indecency- Dave certainly looks whorish enough. He wonders how long until Dave starts begging to have the plug out- and if Dave will even make it through breakfast.

All excellent questions.

“I’m sure it is,” Bro settles on. “Get used to it- it won’t be new for long.”

  
  


Dave is still shifting in his seat, his legs brushing up against Bro’s, when the waitress returns with their coffee. Unfortunately, it’s at the exact same moment Dave accidentally makes the plug stretch something sensitive inside of him and he makes a startled, stifled moan that has the waitress looking at him in puzzlement.

Face crimson, Dave stammers in a voice two octaves higher than normal, “Oh, f- thank  _goodness_ , I LOVE coffee in the morning, c-can I get cream for it too?”

The waitress stares at him for half a beat. “Creamer’s on the table, honey.”

“Oh- yeah, sorry, I’m just- so excited to have _coffee_. That I need. Right now.” Dave’s hand slaps around the table, tries to ignore the plug and Bro’s cum slipping around inside his ass, finally getting out little plastic cups of creamer and packets of sugar. _Please don’t pop a boner in this dress, please don’t pop a boner in this dress, Bro please stop staring at me, this is horny enough-_

The waitress regards him for a moment, decides she’s not paid enough to care, and gets out her notepad. “What’ll it be?”

  
  


Oh, that’s fun. Dave’s  _desperate_ not to give things away. He’s flushed and stuttering and Bro really appreciates the way that service workers have seen so much shit in their lives that they cannot bring themselves to care about much of anything at all.

Bro’s definitely leaving a good tip.

“Mushroom omelet, toast for the side.” Bro orders. The waitress jots down Bro’s order and turns to Dave. She takes his order as well then tells them their food should be out soon before leaving.

Bro leans back in his chair, gaze flicking over Dave, looking at the state of him. Flushed face, shifting hips, embarrassed expression- Bro is sure that, if it weren’t for the fact that they’re in public, Dave would be rocking his hips openly and begging to be touched.

“Sure you’re alright?” He asks, but his tone is cruelly amused.

  
  


“I’m,” Dave begins, then cuts off to pull down his dress in vain. Unknown to him, a man in the table behind them has caught sight of Dave’s black panties and is trying not to be obvious in getting a second look.

“I’m… it’s… it’s deeper than I imagined,” he finally squeak-whispers, “when sitting on a chair.”

Dave stretches his legs in an effort to get more comfortable and ends up brushing his legs up against Bro’s pants.

He’s panting now, cheeks pink, wetting his lips, looking like he’ll fall to pieces with one good push.

  
  


Bro hums in amusement, feeling Dave’s legs brush against his. His pretty toy looks about ten seconds away from slipping under the table and yanking Bro’s cock out and sucking on it desperately.

…now _there’s_ an idea. Bro files that thought away for later.

He catches the peeking of the man behind Dave, though, and turns his attention fully to him- and the man flushes at being caught, his gaze dropping to his plate. Yeah, Bro’s toy is a pretty slut. He can catch a look- but only Bro is allowed to  _touch_ .

Bro smirks a little as he looks back to Dave. “Next time we should get a booth.” Bro muses, his voice low enough that Dave is the only one to hear. “Maybe I’ll have you pull that pretty cock out and jerk off for me.”

  
  


Fuck, Bro’s gaze on him is making him even  _hotter_ . If he wasn’t hard before, he definitely is  _now_ . It strains against the dress, practically begging Dave to follow Bro’s suggestion.

It shows so obviously on his face, the arousal and tension building up almost to burst.

"H-  _here?_ " Dave murmurs with a nervous high pitch. “That’s- we’d get kicked out so fast-”

  
  


Bro smirks wider, letting the tension stretch a moment, two-

“Of course not.” Bro finally says. “I haven’t eaten yet, after all.”

  
  


Dave lets out a noise that’s half disappointment and half relief. He wants Bro to touch him, just a little, but at the same time he’s hyper aware of other customers, some of which have caught on that something naughty is going on with him and pretending not to notice.

He squirms again, plug digging around, and his heart beats to a fever pitch in his chest-

“Uh… I can’t…~ mmh… I dunno if I can even eat… like this…”

Dave’s leg pushes up against Bro’s again, his slender bare leg curling around Bro’s calf under the table. It’s such an obvious flirting move but his own libido is so  _impatient._

  
  


Bro hums a little, but doesn’t react otherwise to Dave’s leg on his. “You’ll have to learn.” He says, low and amused. Teenagers get so horny so fast- it’s  _adorable_ .

If Dave could see Bro’s eyes right now, he’d be able to see the hunger in them as they watch Dave- much akin to a cat watching a mouse. Controlled, ready, waiting to pound- waiting for the right moment. His gaze  _smoldering_ with barely-leashed heat.

“Just relax.” Bro advises, picking up one of the scattered packets of sugar on the table and ripping it open, tipping it into his coffee. “Unless you _like_ people looking at you.”

His voice drops again. “Seeing how much of a  _whore_ you are.”

  
  


Dave watches the sugar melt into the coffee, trying to focus on  _anything_ else, but being called a whore sends a shiver of pleasure right to his dick and he just wants to jump Bro right here in this fucking diner, go right into his lap and grind his ass into his big dick.

He can’t, though. Bro says he has to learn to be patient with the plug in his ass, so he has to  _learn_ .

“God, I’m such a whore,” Dave says under his breath, so only Bro can hear.

He shakily rips off the plastic for one of the creamers and promptly spills some on himself. Instead of getting a napkin like a normal person, he licks it off his own fingers. It only occurs to him what he looks like when he notices Bro  _staring._

  
  


Bro stirs the sugar into his mug and lifts it to take a drink, smirking at Dave’s mutter- because yes, he is. He’s a slutty whore.

He’s  _Bro’s_ whore.

After all, Dave is sitting in a diner in a skimpy dress, cum stuffed up inside of him with a plug locking it in place, put there by a man he’s known for less than 48 hours, a man he’s had his virginity taken by, who’s made him swallow cum and spit, strip in a public park, a man who make him scream out how much of a whore he was, who still has so many more plans for him.

A man who, when they’re done eating, is going to make this boy hump his hand like a fucking  _bitch_ to get off.

Bro takes a sip and pauses as Dave tears the creamer and spills it. He’s about to admonish Dave, when Dave starts cleaning up…

…with his mouth. Bro feels a hot throb of lust pulse through him at the sight of Dave sucking and licking on his fingers, so much so that perhaps he needs to adjust his plans and introduce Dave to the wonderful experience of getting fucking _rawed_ in the backseat of a car.

“Yes.” Bro murmurs, as Dave’s tongue flicks out again. “You really are.”

  
  


Oh. Bro likes that, does he?

Dave not-so-subtly spills the rest of the creamer on his hand, which also gets drops on the table, and  _slowly_ licks his fingers. He’s no stranger to seduction tactics, he’s flirted all the damn time back in school. His tongue goes up his palm, his finger, then his lips close on his finger and he slowly pulls back.

He shifts as he does so, leaning forward on the table so his back arcs prettily, making a low sound as his hardon shifts against the fabric of the dress. There’s just something so  _hot_ about Bro watching him so obviously lap up a substance so obviously sexual.

The cream tastes better than Bro’s cum, though.

Dave, focused on Bro, doesn’t notice other diners glancing at this pretty boy in a dress lapping up white cream in front of a larger, older man. One of them is missing their mouth with their fork.

  
  


Dave is playing a dangerous game. Bro is about one good push from grabbing Dave, pulling him into the bathroom, and doing something that will get the cops called on them.

But  _oh_ , is Dave a pretty sight. He’s showing himself off in the best of ways, sultry and sensual and absolutely, undeniably, whorish.

Bro is  _certain_ that Dave’s panties are showing. He hopes the letcherous old man sitting behind Dave gets a  _good_ look.

“Slut.” Bro purrs, low and soft, and then shifts to lounge back in his chair a little, glancing away casually, like what Dave is doing _isn’t_ making his cock twitch in interest. “I’d make yourself presentable.” He advises, catching sight of their waitress. “Here comes our food.”

  
  


Dave jolts once Bro pulls him back to reality, and he hastily grabs a napkin and wipes his hands and the droplets on the table before the waitress shows up with their food. She places the omelet and toast in front of Bro, and hands Dave a stack of three pancakes with bacon. It smells good. She tells them to call her if they need anything else and to enjoy their meal in a flat voice, like she can’t wait to go home.

When she leaves, Dave is staring at Bro’s omelet while picking up the plastic bottle of syrup on the table. It… looks really good, actually. Maybe he should’ve ordered one too. He wonders if it’s okay to ask…

“Can we share?”

  
  


Bro pauses at the question and quirks a brow at Dave. When Dave does nothing more than blink at him expectantly, Bro looks down at Dave’s pancakes.

…

God dammit.

“Knock yourself out, kid.” Bro says, picking up his fork.

  
  


Dave, smiling brightly, takes his knife and fork and cuts his pancakes into quarters. After slathering a good amount of syrup on them, he forks a stack of quartered pancake and then stares at it.

He glances up at Bro.

“Um…”

When the older man looks at him, he smiles bashfully, bites his lip.

“…can you feed it to me?”

  
  


  
Bro huffs, low and amused. The kid’s feeling bold- it’s cute. Bro stares at him for a minute, taking in his flushed cheeks, the faux-shy look.

“Cheeky.” He chides. Something compels him to spear a bite of omelet on his fork and hold it out, though.

…what the fuck is he doing. God. Bro is very glad that there is no one here who knows him.

  
  


Dave opens his pretty mouth, not unlike the way he opens up when Bro’s jerking off into his throat, and the similarity is not lost on him. He blinks slowly at Bro, looking up at him through his lashes, his chin in his hand.

  
  


Bro obligingly reaches his fork out and presses it into Dave’s open mouth, watching as Dave’s pink lips close around the fork. The fork slowly slides backwards and Bro can see the way that Dave’s lips tense slightly, taking the omelet off.

…that was the most weirdly horny thing Bro has ever done that was not directly meant to get someone off. Dave really is a little temptress, isn’t he?

“I don’t think you understand the fire you are playing with, Dave.”

  
  


Dave chews the tasty eggs and mushrooms, slathered in velvety cheese, and smiles like a mischevious little fox at the older man, but his eyes are wide and innocent. He swallows.

“Maybe I don’t. No one else sparks a flame in me quite like you do, sir.”

Dave picks up his fork again, the one with syruped pancakes on, and holds it out as well, looking at Bro like a little minx.

  
  


Bro hums a little, low in his throat, watching Dave offer the fork out.

“I find that easy to believe.” Bro says. “You’ll never meet another like me.”

Then he’s taking Dave’s hand and holding it as he leans forwards and closes his mouth around the fork, pulling back slowly. It’s sticky and sweet in his mouth but he can’t be bothered to care, because the grip he has on Dave’s hand is firm and warm, keeping his toy right where Bro wants him for a heartbeat- and then letting go and sitting back.

  
  


Dave only has eyes for Bro in that moment, taking in every little movement of Bro’s with raptured attention, wetting his lips when Bro holds his hand. So strong.

When Bro draws back, Dave’s eyes are half lidded and his hips are squirming again. He really wants to do another one, but he wants a bite of his own pancakes.

Seeing the syrup on another chunk, he gets an idea.

He stabs it with his fork, scoops up a dollop of whipped cream, and takes a bite, deliberately leaving a smear of white cream on the side of his lips. He pretends not to notice it, calmly chewing and swallowing the soft, sweet pancakes.

  
  


Really, kid? The cream on the lips trick? Bro hums a little as he takes a bite of his own omelet and steadfastly ignores the bit that Dave is trying to pull. He might be acting all lovey-dovey, but he’s not  _that_ softboiled.

So he doesn’t respond at all, instead pulling out his phone and charting their course for the day.

  
  


Dave instantly feels disappointed when Bro doesn’t acknowledge the cream. Not a good enough technique, huh?

He purposefully puts an unstable glob of cream on a bite and as he lifts it to his mouth, it tumbles down right onto his chest, right in that low-cut V of his dress. It leaves a splatter of white down the space between his tits.

“Oops,” he says casually, then runs two fingers up the cream, leaving a streak, and licks it off. “I’m so clumsy.”

  
  


Bro barely glances up, letting his gaze follow the cream for a moment.

“If you want cum on your tits, all you have to do is ask.” Bro murmurs, spearing another bite on his fork and eating. He might be horny, but he also has the self control to not be goaded by a literal teenager.

…the waitress is standing right there with a blank fucking expression on her face, coffee pot in her hand.

“Warmup?” She asks.

“Thanks.” Bro nudges his cup towards her and she fills it robotically, then turns on her heel and strides away.

Whoops.

  
  


When Dave realizes the waitress is standing there, ice floods his veins and he goes stock still as she pours more coffee, and doesn’t relax when she leaves.

His face and neck go  _bright_ red and he quietly and shamefully takes his napkin and wipes himself up like a normal fucking person who eats breakfast in a diner like a respectful member of society.

Somehow the next bite of pancakes doesn’t taste as sweet when embarrassment is flooding his whole system.

  
  


Bro smirks to himself at Dave’s embarrassment. He, himself, is immune to shame, of course- but watching Dave’s expression of humiliation is delicious.

“Learned your lesson?” Bro asks, arching a brow at Dave.

  
  


Dave takes a bite of crunchy bacon, chewing the salty and fatty meat, and mutters under his breath, “maybe you should teach me the lesson in the car.”

  
  


“I plan to.” Bro says, and that’s that. The rest of the meal is spent in relatively horny-free silence, though Bro does notice that Dave starts squirming again by the end. When he’s finished eating, he pays and checks his wallet. He tucks a hundred bill underneath the tab and, after a moment of consideration, follows it by a second.

Look. He’s a hitman, not a rude asshole.

Then he’s guiding Dave out of the restaurant and back to the car. He starts it, they drive for a couple of minutes as Bro doesn’t let Dave touch himself, and then Bro finds a nice, quiet, secluded place to park.

“Kneel on the seat, you fucking whore.” Bro orders, unbuckling his seatbelt. “Turn around and grab the headrest.”

  
  


Dave is bubbling with hot anticipation by the time he’s in the car, after noticing just how many customers were checking him out as he left (which made him subconsciously tug down the hem of his dress). God, what’s happening to him? It’s been like 2 days and he’s already acting like a huge slut in  _public_ where people can  _see_ .

Bro just has that effect on him, he guesses.

When the older man parks in a secluded lot and orders him to kneel, Dave can’t resist following his orders damn immediately. He clings to the headrest like he’s seducing it and arches his back so the hem of the dress strains against his ass. The  _rush_ of horny gears up his slutty cheekiness.

“Are you gonna punish me, daddy?”


	7. Chapter 7

Bro laughs, low and amused, at the nickname.

“Oh, you want to be a daddy’s boy?” Bro purrs. “I think that can be arranged.”

He reaches out and tugs Dave’s dress up so that his ass is exposed, but then his hand slides up and sinks into Dave’s hair, fisting tightly into the fine strands. His other hand comes between Dave and the chair, gripping firmly over Dave’s bulge in his panties.

“You were acting like a real slut in there, you know that?” Bro purrs. “Clearly no one’s ever taught you manners.”

“So if you want to cum, you better ask to fuck daddy’s fist.” His hand tightens in Dave’s hair and he gives his head a little shake.

" _Nicely._ "

  
  


Dave moans like a little whore when Bro pulls his hair, eyes fluttering shut and his mouth parting. The front of his panties are stretched and damp with precum.

With no one around and the heat filling the car and his own body, he wets his lips and  _begs._

"Please, daddy, let me fuck your fist, I’m so  _horny_ … Please let me cum on your hand like a little  _bitch._ "

  
  


Bro chuckles, low and amused, as Dave begs so prettily.

“Alright.” Bro purrs. “You can fuck daddy’s fist.” He tugs down Dave’s panties _just_ enough to let his dick spring free- and then he’s wrapping a loose fist around Dave’s cock, just barely enough to give him stimulation.

“Hump, slut. Hump like the fucking bitch you are.”

  
  


Dave lets out a shaky little sigh as Bro’s warm hand closes around his hard cock. Fuck. This man’s so fucking hot, how did Dave get so lucky?

He pulls his pretty hips back slowly, then pushes forward with a jerk, then readjusts himself so hes got his arms wrapped tight around the shoulders of his seat and picks up a faster pace, making a small little sound of pleasure every time his hips slap into Bro’s hand.

“Ah- ah- mmn- nnh–~~”

  
  


Bro watches with a hungry satisfaction as Dave fucks his fist, the slutty humping of Dave’s hips just another bit of evidence as to how fucking depraved this little whore really is.

Abruptly, he loosens his fist to the point where he’s practically not touching Dave at all, and jerks Dave’s head back roughly with the grip on his hair.

“You’re pathetic.” Bro growls. “You’re so fucking needy that you’ll embarrass yourself in public for just a scrap of daddy’s attention. Should I march you back in there, pull up your dress? Show everyone how much of a whore you _really_ are in your pretty panties? Bend you over that table and fuck you for everyone to see?”

  
  


With a sharp intake of breath, images flood his mind of Bro doing exactly that- dragging him back into that diner and fucking him raw and hard in front of  _everyone_ . His dick  _throbs_ in Bro’s loose hand.

“Ah- fuck- yes, please- I love daddy’s attention, everyone saw me being a whore-”

Hot, thick lust is coursing through him, and with their body heat quickly filling the car and the plug digging up his ass, Dave feels all his shame trickling out his dick.

His voice is raw, pathetic, a new teen whore scrambling to keep up with his daddy’s dirty talk.

“-please, punish me with your huge cock in front of everyone-”

  
  


Bro laughs, mean and sharp- and then tightens his fist again and squeezes, hard enough that Dave’s cock can’t slide through it easily anymore. “What a slut.” He mocks. “You want to cum so badly, don’t you? Do you  _deserve_ it? You were being so bad in the diner, trying to temp me, trying to make everyone look at you and see what a  _whore_ you are.”

“Tell me, Dave- tell your daddy how badly you want to cum and _maybe_ I’ll let you.”

  
  


Dave is desperate, horny, on the edge- Bro’s tight fist around him sends shudders through his whole damn body, hot breaths coming quick and hot and his face is just so  _needy_ as he looks at Bro.

“Please, daddy… I wanna cum so bad, I’m so close, please… lemme cum like a whore…”

  
  


Bro keeps his fist tight for a moment, like he’s thinking about it- but then he laughs lowly and loosens his fist enough to let Dave thrust easily again.

“Yeah, you’re daddy’s little whore, aren’t you?” Bro purrs. “Do it. Cum by fucking daddy’s fist like a needy little boy.”

  
  


Dave gasps in delight at the adjustment of perfect pressure, and desperately humps his hips forward again, shameless and pathetic. His eyes flutter shut as he continues to hump his hand desperately, stoking his arousal to fever pitch until suddenly he’s releasing it, shuddering into Bro’s hand, making a  _mess_ of the leather seat and letting loose a weak cry.

  
  


“Good boy.” Bro purrs, watching Dave cum and spurt white across the seat. He gives it a beat- and then tightens his hand, ever so slightly.

"Now  _keep going._ "

  
  


“Nh- what-”

Keep… going?

Fuck. Dave’s a teen and a two pump chump, he can’t get it up that fast again. It’s gonna hurt. He’s sensitive. What-

Bro starts tightening around him in warning, sending a  _rush_ through his veins and Dave is shakily thrusting his hips forward again, twitching and whining as the sensitive flesh runs over Bro’s large, rough hands.

  
  


Bro watches with a hungry satisfaction as Dave keeps moving his hips, fucking despite the ache of overstimulation he must feel. It’s beautiful- but it’s not enough, for Bro.

He lets go of Dave’s cock and then grabs his shoulders and  _hauls_ him across the center of the car, yanking him into Bro’s lap effortlessly, his legs sprawled out awkwardly, back to the car door. One of Bro’s hands sink into the back of Dave’s hair, forcing him to look at Bro, their faces just inches apart. His other hand fists Dave’s cock once more and begins to stroke, hard and fast, over the sensitive skin.

“You’re just a fucking slut, aren’t you? A stupid little whore, spreading your legs- do you like this? Do you like being touched and used and fucked in a car, with no one to hear you scream?” Bro growls, his hand _tight_ in Dave’s hair.

  
  


Dave is helpless putty in Bro’s strong arms, not resisting at all when he’s hauled so roughly into his lap. Oh  _yes_ , he likes this, he loves being so close, even though Bro’s yanking his hair back and his hand is jerking off his still-sensitive, raw cock- this man’s presence makes Dave  _drunk_ .

His hand comes up to rest on Bro’s wrist on the hand jerking him off, not pushing him, just feeling him- and the other goes to fist in Bro’s shirt, his mouth open and panting and his body twitching. It’s hot. It’s so much. He  _is_ a stupid whore who loves getting touched and controlled by Bro, who’s hot as hell and so commanding-

“Yeah,” Dave says, breathlessly. “Yeah, I do, I love it–”

His red eyes are half lidded, fluttering, his chin tipping up in an obvious want for a kiss.

  
  


Bro laughs as he tightens his hand a little, jerks a little harder, wanting to make Dave  _really_ squirm. “If you love it so much, you think you can cum again?” Bro purrs. “You think you can cum from getting jerked off by your daddy, his cum stuffed up so deep inside of you?”

(He catches the silent beg for a kiss, of course, but this isn’t that. Bro doesn’t kiss his flings.)

  
  


Dave gives an involuntary little whine and his hips buck up into Bro’s hand, wanting just to be closer, to be held again, and even though Bro is yanking on his hair, Dave loves it.

Even though the plug is making his ass sore as hell at this point and he’s sweating and hot and his dick is aching and the dress is pulling at his waist, he loves it.

Bro’s hands are touching something sensitive that’s making searing hot pleasure and pain rush through his veins and if it goes too far he’ll black out again, but he  _loves it_ .

He doesn’t want to be anywhere else. His place is here, in Bro’s arms, under the command of his strong hands and heavy voice.

Dave presses the side of his body more into Bro’s chest, the fist in his shirt tightening.

“Yes,” he breathes, his voice high and fluttered and tinged with something sad, staring right into Bro’s eyes, “I’ll do _anything_ for daddy.”

  
  


Bro hears the note and immediately knows.

Dave’s in too deep.

He shoves that aside, though, to dip his head and press his mouth to Dave’s ear and growl,  _“then cum.”_

  
  


Even though Bro is right in his ear, his hand so tight around his oversensitive, weeping cock, Dave just needs a  _little_ more- so he bucks his hips frantically into his hand, short and hard fast, gasping sweetly into Bro and then then climax is  _washing_ through him in hot, intense waves.

No cum is coming out of his dick, and Dave has one millisecond of concern about that before the second wave hits him and his legs are practically cramping off of his fucking body from how much the pleasure signals are popping his nerves. His eyes are wide, rolling back, his voice choked in his throat, his fist practically tearing a patch out of Bro’s shirt.

By the time he comes back from wherever his orgasm took him, he feels oddly cold from all the sweat and sticky under his dress, and he can’t really feel his thighs or hips. He’s left panting and twitching against Bro’s chest.

  
  


Dave falls apart in his arms, shaking and arching and clinging to him, making noises so fucking pretty, pained and pleasured all bundled together into one. Bro can feel Dave’s cock jerking in his hand, cumming without anything to show for it, and Bro just holds him through it, through the orgasm.

As Dave slumps, Bro cradles him close, letting go of his dick. He can see the sweat across Dave’s body, can feel the little tremors wracking him. Bro shifts his grip on the back of Dave’s head to cradle it instead, careful and soft, tucking Dave’s face in against his shoulder.

“…good boy.” Bro murmurs. “That was good, Dave.”

  
  


Dave’s body is protesting - he’s sore, he’s worn out, his legs twitch whenever he moves, but at the release of tension from Bro’s hands and his voice turning gentle, cradling his head and holding him against his shoulder… his heart thumps and the pain seems to ebb away a little.

He nuzzles into Bro’s neck, his arm coming up to curl around Bro’s other shoulder to cling to him a little closer. The man’s scent is lovingly smoky and soft, and Dave relaxes into it, enjoying the warm firmness of his strong body.

His voice is equally soft. “Thanks, daddy.”

  
  


…fuck.

Forget Dave.

_Bro’s_ in too deep.

Dave’s arms around him are warm and soft and Dave’s voice is even softer. The tiniest words, but they’re making Bro feel hot and cold all over as his heart kicks up.

_Thanks, daddy._

That’s all it fucking takes, huh? God.

Behind his shades, Bro closes his eyes. Then he presses his mouth to Dave’s forehead, gentle. “Lets get you cleaned up.” He murmurs quietly against Dave’s warm, sweaty skin, but he makes no motion to move Dave off his lap. He has baby wipes in the car, he always does, but… Dave deserves better than a quick cleanup. Bro’ll have to find a hour rate hotel, let Dave shower.

Fuck, Dave’s just a kid. A kidnapped teen who Bro deflowered and has been pushing and taking from. The least Bro can do is make sure that he fucking takes care of him.

But right now, he doesn’t move, just letting his thumb stroke back and forth over the back of Dave’s head, other arm slipping around Dave’s waist to hold him more securely.

  
  


Bro’s tenderness reaches all the way through Dave, filling him with emotion so raw it makes his throat hurt. How could he ever thought this guy was dangerous? He’s every fantasy, every yearning that Dave shoved away out of shame, everything he’s ever craved.

He wonders if it’s too greedy to ask to have this forever.

With all this in mind, he twists so that their chests are facing each other more, so he can get both arms around Bro’s shoulders properly, burying his face more in the side of Bro’s neck. He places a few kisses there, then moves up to give him another kiss on the cheek. It’s sweet, genuine affection in post-orgasm bliss.

“Okay,” Dave says, almost purring like a content cat.

  
  


Bro feels himself inhale a sharp little breath at Dave holding him properly, his skin feeling hot and tingly under each little kiss that Dave gives. He holds Dave just as close, though, breathing in slowly, smelling the cheap motel soaps and shampoo on Dave’s skin. Letting the warmth of Dave’s body seep into him.

He really needs to find a motel. Dave is so warm, though. So soft and slender and fitting perfectly into his arms.

_Thanks, daddy._

Fuck.

Bro doesn’t kiss flings. (He already kissed Dave, though, didn’t he?)

He’s in over his head. (Dave’s not a  _fling._ )

Bro presses a kiss to Dave’s temple.

“Alright.” He finally says. “Off- there’s wipes in the middle compartment. Clean up your seat.”

  
  


“Mmh… okay.”

Dave’s loath to leave him- he was about to actually fall asleep in his arms, he was feeling so content and spent, but he really does need to wipe himself off, not to mention the seat. Fuck, he really made a damn mess.

He hums at the kiss on his temple and pushes himself off of Bro, awkwardly getting back into his seat back over the console. He hits his head on the ceiling on the way, and he curses, but manages to get back in good order and starts dutifully wiping off the seat first before grabbing more wipes for himself.

With a good few swipes over his thighs and over his face (not in that order) Dave is balling up the used wipes and tucking them into the plastic shopping bag that Bro got from one of the stores, now being used as a general trash bag for their long trips.

  
  


Bro watches Dave clamber over the middle, tugging his seatbelt back on as Dave cleans up. There’s a weird conflict in his heart, but Bro’s never been one to let his feelings control him. So once Dave is settled down again, Bro turns the car on and pulls out.

“Be patient.” Bro says, as he catches Dave squirming, no doubt from the plug. “We’ll stop in a couple of minutes.”

He’s true to his word. He finds them the nearest motel, decides to say fuck it and just waste the money on a whole day (it’s not like it  _matters_ , really), and gets a room, leaving Dave uncuffed as he goes in.

(Call him stupid, perhaps, but… he doesn’t think Dave would run. Not anymore.)

When he comes back out, he picks Dave up and carries him to the room, sparing his poor hips and thighs from the walk, holding the teen in his arms bridal-style. “Let’s get you cleaned up.” Bro murmurs, as he opens the door. He brings Dave right on over to the bathroom and sets him down on the toilet, starting the shower.

“Arms up.” Bro says, and gently works the dress up and over Dave’s head, dropping it on the floor, then divests him of his panties as well. Then he’s stripping himself down, his shirt, his pants, shoes- and his shades. He sets them on the counter, picks Dave up again, and steps under the shower, carefully settling Dave down to his feet.

“Lean against the wall, Dave.” Bro guides Dave around to rest against it, and then his fingers are slipping over Dave’s body, finding the plug, and gently working it free. It gets a cursory rinse and then dropped into the sink to be dealt with later.

  
  


When Bro went inside to check them into a room, Dave leaned on the window and watched him go, admiring him, feeling his heart softly pulse in his ears. It doesn’t even occur to him that Bro did not cuff him to the car this time until Bro is literally sweeping him up in his arms. He doesn’t say anything, can’t say anything, just clings.

It’s a relief to get the dress off of himself (he’s sure it’s a bit stretched out at this point) and feels a heady rush of excitement as he watches Bro fully strip down in front of him for the first time. Bro was clothed when he took Dave’s virginity. He watches with large eyes, drinking in every part of his flesh, his powerful chest, his strong legs, his huge swinging manhood, and the faded divots of some odd-looking whitish oval scars on his sides.  _Such_ a man he had his first time with. He feels fucking lucky.

Then Bro  _carries_ him into the shower and Dave literally feels the insides of his chest swoon.

When the plug is finally, finally worked out of him, Dave doesn’t make any effort to stop the loud groan of relief as his lower ring of muscle is finally allowed to relax.

“Fuck,” Dave says, slumped against the cool tiles. “God, I feel so fucking loose.”

  
  


Bro hums lowly in amusement. “I’m sure you do.” He says, reaching for the soap. He hasn’t exactly showered in the past couple of days, so this is as much for him as it is for Dave. He works it up into a lather with a washcloth and starts washing Dave down, moving the cloth along his shoulders and down his spine. It’s a firm touch, massaging Dave’s back as much as Bro is washing it, and when he’s finished, he drops the cloth on the rail.

…Bro should stop lying to himself.

He’s in  _deep_ .

“Come here.” Bro says, reaching for Dave. He cradles Dave’s face with his hands, looking down at the teenager, orange eyes meeting red square-on.

God, Dave is young. He’s not even an adult yet. Bro’s barely known him for two days, and yet here he is- having taken this boy’s virginity, teased and played with him- and only feeling more and more hungry, more and more possessive at a rate that should be scary. It should terrify Bro, how fast this boy is slipping through cracks and curling up right in Bro’s chest next to his heart.

It doesn’t, though.

So Bro tilts Dave’s head up and kisses him under the spray of the shower.

  
  


Dave melts into the kiss like ice cream on a hot day- sweet, warm, gooey, and stuck right onto Bro’s chest.

Ugh. So fucking romantic. This is  _The Notebook_ levels of romance, here. Dave’s done it, he’s got a mother-fucking prince charming, complete with sweeping Dave off his feet into a new and exciting adventure.

Sure, he may have threatened to blow his brains out if the cops tried anything and pinned him down onto a bed when he tried to escape and is probably twice as old as he is, but he’s a teen in love and doesn’t give a shit.

His hands slide up Bro’s shoulders and gently come together on the back of his neck, letting his jaw go slack so Bro can deepen the kiss as much as he wants. He goes so far as to press their bodies together, the warm water trickling down both of their bodies.

  
  


Bro gives Dave the kiss he’s looking for. He smooths his hands down Dave’s back to settle on his waist, holding him delicately, as he deepens the kiss, drawing it out, slow and hot and languid. With each second, Bro can feel the tightness in his chest relaxing, giving in with just a quiet grumble of  _alright, this is happening, then._ Dave is soft and slender in his hands and… lovely. He’s lovely and warm and the press of their chests together makes Bro’s body feel soft and tender all over.

He pulls back eventually, just breathing in the warm mist of the spray. As much as he’d love to wash up and curl up around Dave in the motel bed, they have hours to drive today and they’re wasting time. It might have been kicked to the back burner, but Bro hasn’t forgotten the purpose of this trip, which was  _not_ to give this teenager the best sex of his life and let him worm his way into Bro’s chest.

“Tilt your head back.” Bro murmurs, as he reaches for the shampoo.

  
  


“Mmmh,” Dave wants more kisses, especially if they’re gonna be as sweet and slow as that, with his hands holding him so gently. There’s a poetic feeling to such strong, cruel hands being so soft on his body.

But Dave is well trained to obey, so he tilts his wet head back so Bro can lather up his hair. He doesn’t let go of Bro, though - instead of holding his shoulders, which are moving to help him wash, they go around his waist instead. Fuck, it’s so trim compared to his shoulders. Guess whatever line of work Bro’s involved in keeps him fit.

As Bro works the shampoo into his hair, Dave closes his eyes and just leans into it, fully trusting.

  
  


Bro looks down at Dave as he scrubs his fingers through Dave’s soft hair. Dave doesn’t let go of him, which is fine, and the trust that Dave is giving him, tilting his head back, giving Bro his neck so openly… it’s… something. Bro doesn’t have the words to wrangle his feelings into some semblance of understanding or defining state, so he decides not to try.

He finishes lathering Dave’s hair and guides him to stand under the water to rinse it out, fingers moving smooth and sure as he scrubs the suds away. It’s methodical-  _ritualistic_ , almost- and almost startling levels of tender.

Once Dave’s hair is done, Bro reaches for the washcloth again, soaping it up- and then he’s pressing Dave to the shower wall as he runs the cloth over him, mouth pressed to Dave’s neck as he works. When was the last time he allowed himself to touch anyone like this? When was the last time Bro allowed himself to just  _indulge_ in the simple, base comfort of taking care of someone? Making sure they’re alright, cleaning them up, protecting them, holding them-

Bro can’t remember.

Dave is here, though, and vulnerable and oh so fragile and he’s in deep and Bro’s just there next to him, they don’t even know  _anything_ about each other but Bro  _wants_ to take care of him. He wants to push Dave to the brink and make him ride that line- and then he wants to bring him down again and hold him as he settles back into being a person. He wants to consume Dave entirely and hold him close forever- Bro wants to fucking  _possess_ this boy.

  
  


With a pleased hum, Dave leans his head so Bro has more access to his neck, raising one arm to touch Bro’s jaw and coax him in more. He turns so that he can give Bro more kisses of his own, his lips brushing against Bro’s scratchy stubble before planting gentle pecks on his cheek. His other hand comes up to hold Bro’s arm as he washes his body, moving them into a tender embrace.

God. Dave likes this. Dave likes this a  _lot_ . He’s positive no one’s ever taken care of him like this, made him feel so safe, so loved.

Who knew that he’d go out that one night in a fit of gay panic and get delivered right into the man of his fantasies?

He should ask for signs more.

“I don’t think anyone’s ever done this for me,” he murmurs, sliding his hands up Bro’s strong arms. “I feel really good. You make me feel good.”

  
  


Bro hums low in his throat at Dave’s words, not making any move to stop Dave’s touches.

“Good.” Bro says. “If you didn’t, I would be doing something wrong.”

He presses another kiss to Dave’s neck, letting the boy coax him in easily for more kisses.

He washes every bit of Dave he can reach, then rubs him down under the shower spray to get the suds off. He gives Dave one last neck kiss before pulling back to wash himself.

  
  


Dave stands there and watches Bro lather up his own hair, eyes half-lidded and face content, observing how those beautiful chest muscles move in tandem with those sexy arms. A dull heat collects in his stomach as his eyes trail downward, imagining dropping to his knees right here and taking care of Bro with his mouth and hands.

He’s standing there shamelessly staring at Bro in the hot steam of the shower before it occurs to him:

“Can I help you wash up too?”

  
  


Bro gives Dave a little smirk at his wandering gaze, but pauses at the question.

“Knock yourself out.” He says, holding out the washcloth.

  
  


Taking the damp cloth with a barely-concealed smile of excitement, he wets it, lathers it, and gets to work. It’s a bit awkward, he’s never washed another person, but it’s not rocket science. He scrubs over Bro’s chest and arms and reaches around him in a hug to scrub his back. He’d like to someday take a bath with him and admire his back some more that way, but this is fine for now. It’s a very obvious excuse for Dave to touch him all over, evidenced by the fact that Dave puts aside the washcloth for a moment so he can just. Slide his hands down Bro’s hard chest and down to his abs.

“Jesus,” Dave breathes, feeling them. He can feel Bro’s core strength as he breathes. He can see the strong muscles there, but they’re more subtle than he expects for a man of Bro’s strength. Dave’s seen those ridiculously defined muscles of bodybuilders- he decides he likes this more. “You gotta tell me what kind of workout you do to look like this.”

  
  


Bro expects to feel uncomfortable, on edge, from having someone’s hands all over him, but he finds himself… indulgent. Relaxing under Dave’s touch, watching in amusement as Dave cleans him up. He smirks, though, at Dave’s awed words, and leans in to brush a kiss to Dave’s mouth.

“I’ll tell you, but I doubt you’ll keep up if you try to follow.” Bro murmurs.

  
  


Dave gives a little pleased hum at his kiss, giving him a short peck in return.

“I hear you need a lot of protein to bulk up,” he says conversationally, his hands sliding down to Bro’s hips. He gives Bro a mischievous smile like a little fox, and gives the space between Bro’s tits a smooch. “Lotta turkey and fresh meat and stuff like that.”

He doesn’t stop there- he trails kisses down, down, bending at the knees till he’s kneeling in front of the larger man, his lips brushing against that dark trail of hair leading to his groin.

Dave looks up at him with his pretty red eyes, his mouth close to the base of Bro’s cock, his hands caressing Bro’s thighs.

“Think I can start with some big fucking sausage?”

  
  


Bro huffs in amusement. “What, you get that line right from a porno?” He asks, but he puts one again the wall to keep himself steady, making no move to stop Dave. “Go ahead, then- let’s see what you can do.”

Bro is sure that he’ll need to give Dave a  _lot_ of training, that is unless Dave is somehow a natural born cocksucker. (Which, at this point, with how well Dave is taking to everything else… Bro would not be surprised about.)

His dick is starting to get hard, very interested in the proceedings of Dave’s mouth being nice and close to it.

  
  


“Well, yeah,” Dave says, sliding down one hand to hold Bro’s stiffening cock. He presses his lips to the head, kisses the tip sweetly. “Not like I got a lot of experience outside of porn to make up my own sexy lines, do I?”

Fuck, this thing is getting bigger and harder in his hand and it’s  _hot_ . What a great visual affirmation to Dave that he loves big cock. He’s watched blowjob vids under his sheets at 2 AM on his phone, this shouldn’t be that hard.

He mouths over the length and laps up the underside, get his lips all the way around the head and sucks in his cheeks as he moves his head downwards on the shaft.  _Fuck_ , it’s huge, this thing took his fucking virginity and made him a whore. Dave slides one of his own hands over his lower belly where he can feel himself hardening.

Dave looks up at Bro as he tries to stuff more than half of it in, but his mouth is small and Bro’s cock is gigantic. He’s not going to let that stop him, though- he keeps sucking as he pulls back up, letting the head rest on his tongue, moaning as it twitches against the roof of his mouth.

  
  


Dave really just goes for it. He wraps his mouth around Bro’s thick cock and takes as much as he can which, Bro is amused to see, is not anywhere near the whole thing.

“You look good like this.” Bro purrs, enjoying the sight and feeling of a cute boy doing his best to suck him off. “You really are made to be used, aren’t you?”

He smooths his hand over Dave’s wet hair, leaning over him a touch to watch the way his cock is disappearing into Dave’s mouth.

“I’ll have to train you up, won’t I?” Bro muses. “I’ll turn you into the perfect little cocksucker. I bet you’d love that, wouldn’t you? Servicing and worshipping my cock whenever I give you the chance?”

  
  


Dave momentarily pops off his dick and gives it another kiss where the shaft meets the head.

“I’m made only for you,” he purrs into the now rock-hard cock. “I’ll service you whenever you want. Wherever you want. I’m yours to use.”

He gets one hand around the base of Bro’s cock and the other stroking the shaft slowly, the head on his lips. Dave can’t believe how good he’s feeling right now. Alone and horny with the man of his dreams, away from every stressor and worry in his life.

“Please train me to suck your cock. I wanna make you feel good.”

With that, Dave sinks his mouth back onto Bro’s cock, not breaking eye contact, looking so needy and fucking desperate to get it further down his throat.

  
  


Bro hums, rubbing his thumb back and forth over Dave’s wet hair, watching this boy wrap his lips around Bro’s cock, trying to fit it all.

“Oh, I’ll train you.” Bro says. “I could pin you against the shower wall and _choke_ you on my cock, shove it down your throat and make you cry. You’d gag so fucking pretty, my personal cocksucking whore- but I won’t.”

He fists his hand in Dave’s hair, holding him in place.

“Because you’ll get _plenty_ of practice.” Bro purrs. “Keep your mouth nice and open, slut. Worship your daddy’s cock.”

He shifts to hold Dave’s head with both hands, keeping him in place, as he starts to slowly rock his dick into Dave’s wet mouth, holding his gaze and waiting to see how much Dave can take before he gags.

  
  


Fuck.  _Fuck._

Dave slackens his jaw and loosens his throat as best he can to accommodate the fucking battleship of a cock that is Bro’s dick, trying to not panic. What if he chokes? Dave wants so bad to please him, wants to take all of him, especially after that night when Bro got his whole cock inside him and all Dave really did was cry. He wants to  _perform_ , not merely take it this time.

Bro eases in further, further, past the back of his mouth and brushing against the back of his throat- Dave instinctively swallows, opens his jaw  _just_ a bit more, and-

He jumps as Bro suddenly and easily slides  **in** , and now Dave is staring wide eyed at the dark brush of hair surrounding the base of Bro’s cock, and he glances upward, where Bro has an equally surprised look on his face.

There’s.

Huh.

Welp.

Add “no gag reflex” to the list of sexual discoveries.

He can feel Bro’s cock twitch inside his small throat and it’s trying to hold him in there instead of the expected retching, and Dave can breathe just fine through his nose.

Before Bro does anything, Dave tilts his head on Bro’s cock, giving it an experimental swallow followed by lapping the base with his tongue, carefully watching the bigger man’s reaction.

  
  


Holy shit.

Bro almost can’t believe it, watching his cock slide all the fucking way into Dave’s throat. It’s tight and squeezing around it and fuck, when Dave  _swallows_ it pulls a low groan of pleasure from Bro’s chest.

“God. You really are a natural slut.” Bro breathes. “You were _made_ to take cock.”

He shifts his grip on Dave’s head to hold him firmly in place- and then he rocks his hips to pull an inch out, push an inch in- and he presses forwards until Dave’s nose is  _buried_ in his bush, his entire cock sitting in Dave’s mouth.

“What a whore.” Bro breathes, rocking Dave’s head from side to side, really making him _feel_ nice and full of cock. He pulls Dave back until just his head is in Dave’s mouth, letting Dave breathe, and then pulls Dave all the way down again.

“Fuck. A bit of practice and I’ll be able to fuck your throat like it’s a fleshlight, aren’t I?”

  
  


Filled with heated delight at pleasing Bro, Dave flexes his newly acquired skill by swallowing hot and tight whenever he pushes in, keeping his eyes on Bro’s expression. The arousal on the older man’s face is somehow hotter to Dave than the literal hard evidence in his throat- he’s so tough and strong that any affected expression gleams like gold.

Bro’s praising him, even though he’s calling him a slutty whore. Well, he is. And he’s proud of that when he can please a man like him. It’s what he wants- to  _please_ somebody.

Dave slides his hands up the back of Bro’s thighs to brace himself as he’s pushed farther down on Bro’s cock, and he doesn’t hesitate to slide up just a bit farther and.

Holy shit, Bro’s ass is firm. He can’t resist squeezing those iron buns a little. Holy  _shit_ .

  
  


Dave’s catching on quickly- each swallow of his throat ripples around Bro’s cock, sending hot pleasure coiling in his gut. He watches his cock stretching those pretty lips wide, watches the way Dave’s eyes flutter so needily.

The hands on his ass are a surprise, though. Bro huffs a soft laugh at the grope, shifting his grip on Dave’s head again.

“Feel something you like?” He murmurs, and then, instead of rolling his hips, he’s pulling Dave’s head in, fucking him along the length of his cock, tugging him back and forth like he’s just a toy. “Such a perfect slut…” Bro breathes.

  
  


Dave can’t do much else but moan as pretty as he can around Bro’s cock, literally drinking in this man’s pleasure and filling his stomach with an intense heat. His entire fucking cock is in his mouth and throat and expanding it apart until it’s just a perfect hole for him to fuck.

It’s so fucking hot. His own arousal is obvious and hard now against his belly, and as much as he wants to touch it, he’s a good boy, so he doesn’t. He keeps his hands on Bro’s body, bracing himself to go as deep as Bro wants him, resolutely swallowing and moaning. Keeping his gaze on him that plainly says  _please keep fucking my throat_ , Dave uses his tongue to lap up along the length every time Bro moves him.

  
  


God, this teen is just  _taking it_ . At this point, Bro is convinced that he could go lay Dave out on that bed out there, have him hang his head off the end, and then fuck his throat at full force and the boy wouldn’t even gag  _once_ .

“What a whore.” Bro purrs, as he fuck’s Dave’s throat onto his cock over and over, gradually building more force and speed up, seeing how much Dave can take. “You love being used like this, don’t you? My personal whore, just a perfect little living fleshlight. You’ll drop to your knees anywhere I say to, right? You’ll suck my cock because that’s what you are- a fucking pretty little cocksucker. You’ll choke on my cock and _love_ it.”

He pulls Dave in all the way, rocking his head and grinding his dick in, stuffing it as deep as it will go, cutting off his air as he gives tiny little rolls of his hips, working his cock in Dave’s throat as he groans lowly, choking him and watching as Dave’s face starts to go red- and it’s only after he’s counted to ten in his head, nice and slow, that he pulls his cock out and lets Dave gasp for air.

  
  


Dave’s eyes roll back into his head when Bro goes  _deep_ , drool dripping down his chin and mixing with the hot shower water on the slick tub below. His vision and consciousness blur together in an intoxicating soup of pleasure at being so  _degraded_ \- he really is just made to be fucked, all he’s good for is to be used by this man.

His cock is so thick and so long and so  _big_ in him, salty and bitter and Dave doesn’t realize he’s starting to black out until Bro is  _extracting_ himself from his throat. A backlog of saliva gushes forth as the shaft leaves his mouth with a wet sound, letting it fall off his tongue with a few hacking coughs.

He wonders how he looks, mouth and throat ravaged and spit all down his front, eyes half-lidded and gasping for air.

Probably like a whore.

“F… fuck,” he says breathlessly, hands coming up to hold the strong hands keeping his head in place. He leans into one of them, trying to get oxygen back into his brain.

“-fuck. Holy shit. I swear, I- I had no idea I could do that. Till just now.”

  
  


Dave’s expression would be enough to have a lesser man cumming in his pants. Eyes fluttering, every inch of his slack jaw and pretty lips and chin soaked and dropping with drool just  _screaming_ whore, screaming how much of a fucktoy he is, a living doll to be played with and  _used_ . The kind of sight that’s like a porno but  _better_ \- because it’s not fake, it’s not performed, it’s all real and all slutty and all  _Bro’s_ . Bro can shove his cock down this boy’s throat and keep it stuffed there and he’ll worship it and be Bro’s good little whore.

Bro wants to keep him like this forever. Lost in the waves of pleasure.

His personal whore.

_His._

Bro watches as Dave catches his breath, words thick with arousal and awe.

“I believe you.” Bro murmurs. “It means that I’m right- you really are just a fucktoy. You love it, right? Being choked out on daddy’s cock?” He rubs his thumbs in slow circles as he lets Dave recover. “Such a slutty little boy. Taking daddy’s entire cock like a fucking pro, like a goddamn pornstar. Not even touching your own little dick, that’s how good you are for daddy. You love it- could you cum, taking daddy’s cock like this, fucking your throat? Making you take it, over and over, choking you out and using you like the little slut you are?”

  
  


“Yes- _yes_ ,” Dave breathes, so lost in the touch of Bro’s hands and the ebbing pleasure of post-facefucking. “I love it, I love it so much…”

Dave’s hands slide up a little more on Bro’s hands, wanting to weave their fingers together.

“I’ll do anything daddy wants… if daddy wants me to take it, I’ll take it.”

He can’t believe himself, he’s so  _lost_ , two days ago he wouldn’t have even  _dreamed_ words like this would fall out of his mouth, so wanton and so  _desperate_ . Maybe his whorish, slutty nature really was all hidden deep inside him all this time, barely scratching the surface whenever Dave had a friend with benefits- his desperate need for contact and obvious want for attention had them all running.

But now- now Dave’s in the hands of this huge, strong, sexy man who has a cock that puts him to fucking sleep and fills up his entire fucking throat, tells Dave he’s  _his_ , his personal toy, his  _slut_ . Things that made everyone else run away, Bro  _wants_ . They’re made for each other.

"Use me, please… I’m daddy’s toy, and daddy’s toy  _only._ "

Dave tilts his face, placing a soft kiss in the middle of Bro’s rough palm.

  
  


Bro exhales, low and sharp.

“Oh, I’ll use you, baby.” He growls. “Open that fucking mouth.”

Dave does, of course, because he’s such a perfect slut- and Bro guides his cock right back in, letting the head rest on Dave’s tongue for a moment.

And then he pulls Dave’s head in as he pushes his hips forwards and  _shoves_ his cock all the way down Dave’s throat again- only this time, he starts fucking. He tugs Dave back, pulls him in, over and over, his hips moving in rhythm with them to plung his cock into Dave’s throat, using it like the tight cocksleeve it is.

“That’s it, that’s what daddy likes to see, his stupid little boy being used like a toy,” Bro purrs, “taking daddy’s cock so perfectly, such a slut- _daddy’s_ slut.”

He pulls out enough to let Dave breathe, a couple of quick breaths- and then he resumes his long, rolling fuck of his cock into this teenager’s throat.

“That’s it, baby-” Bro groans, tilting his head back as he holds Dave down, grinds his cock nice and deep. “Feel so fucking good for daddy, a perfect little fucktoy, getting so turned on from being facefucked like the slut you are.”

“Can you cum, baby?” Bro asks, a mocking tone to his voice as he lets Dave breathe again. “Can you cum being facefucked by daddy?”

He sinks his cock  _deep_ , as deep as he can stuff it- and holds Dave there, giving hard, short thrusts of his hips, balls slapping against Dave’s chin as he practically  _bounces_ his hips off of Dave’s face.

“I think you can.” Bro purrs. “Daddy’s slut is going to cum like a stupid little boy from being facefucked like a toy- and you’re _going_ to cum because daddy’s not going to stop until you _do_.”

  
  


Bro’s cock churns the insides of his throat, of which Dave frantically tries to keep loose and wet as the big man  _fucks_ it. It’s making the wettest, dirtiest sounds that he’s ever heard, the suction of wet soft flesh constricting and gushing around a big hard cock that’s straining its walls.

Dave can only helplessly let Bro skullfuck him like the living fleshlight he is. He braces himself with his hands on Bro’s legs again, not only to help him stay conscious but also because he doesn’t trust himself to  _not_ touch his painfully hard erection. It’s begging for contact at this point- aching and dripping and twitching against his belly, but he won’t touch it. He  _won’t_ . Daddy said to cum without touching it.

God, but it’s so hard. It’s so fucking hard to think when a cock the size of the Washington Monument is literally ravaging his throat and Dave can’t breathe and he’s being  _used_ and his vision is going blurry- he’s only barely aware of the choked pathetic whines he’s making when it pokes the back of his throat- Dave’s hips and legs are sore kneeling in this bathtub and he  _squirms_ -

When Bro grabs his head and sinks his cock  _in_ , thrusting hard and quick and slamming his hips into Dave’s face, his eyes flutter and roll back into his head and his vision goes funny colors- his hands dig in  _hard_ onto Bro’s legs- and his thighs are twitching - his poor dick is  _pulsing_ , he’s cumming pathetically all over the white porcelain and it feels  _gross_ and  _hot_ and-

Fuck, it  _hurts_ to cum this way, no air coming in and his flagging cock painfully sensitive between his shaking legs and his throat all stuffed and full-

Dave is unconscious before his hands even drop from Bro’s body.

  
  


Bro watches Dave so close as he fucks his throat, watches the fluttering of his eyes as they roll back and close, and he’s just about to pull out, to give Dave mercy-

when Dave cums, his cock jerking and spurting.

“Good boy.” Bro purrs as he pulls his cock free, watching the _rush_ of spit follow as Dave reflexively coughs it out and sucks in breath- but he’s limp in Bro’s hold, his eyes not opening again.

Fuck. Bro completely overdid it. He was so caught up in the euphoria of fucking this teenager’s throat, of  _using_ him, that he actually just choked him out on his cock and made him pass out.

He carefully lowers Dave down to lean against the wall, fists his cock, and strokes- it’s barely two pumps before he’s cumming, covering Dave’s slack, unconscious face in his cum. Dave looks so fucking pretty, messy and fucked-out and unconcious with Bro’s cum painting his face.

…Jesus, Bro is fucked up. He looks down at this poor teen that he’s been playing with, using, _abusing-_ but he can’t bring himself to make the decision to stop, not with how desperately Dave was gagging for it.

So Bro cleans Dave up, turns off the shower, and dries off. He picks Dave up and carries him into the main room after drying him off, laying him out on the bed and gently massaging his throat for a few moments, hoping that it will help him when he wakes up. He goes out and retrieves some clothes from the car and gets Dave dressed- he puts him in a clean pair of panties, a pair of soft pajama pants he had picked up, and a loose cardigan. After smoothing Dave’s hair out of his face and just looking at him for a moment, Bro picks him up and carries him out of the motel. He settles Dave in the back seat and tucks the blanket around him to keep him comfortable while Bro starts the day’s drive.

He’ll make sure to have water when the kid’s up. And tea- that will help.


	8. Chapter 8

Dave does not wake up easily.

He’s groggy, slow, confused. When he gets both eyes open and focused, he just stares at the ceiling of the car before his brain catches up.

And his body has a moment of bafflement- the most recent memory was him naked, post-orgasm, achy and hot in a hotel shower. That does not correlate with being swaddled in softness in the back of a gently rocking car.

For a brief moment, Dave thinks he might have been kidnapped again. But he just turns his head, sees a familiar person in the driver’s seat, and relaxes.

“Hey,” he says, or at least tries to say, because what comes out instead is a weak and sluggish rasp.

  
  


Bro glances back as Dave makes a sound- and wordlessly, he plucks a water bottle from the cup holder in the middle and holds it out to Dave for him to take.

  
  


Dave reaches out for it, missing on the first attempt, but Bro simply holds it out a little further and he takes it, the cheap plastic cool under his hands.

He doesn’t speak again until he’s drained at least half the bottle, the cool water soothing and nourishing him.

“Uhm,” he begins, uncertainly. “What… what happened? I don’t remember anything. We were in the shower and…”

  
  


“… you passed out.” Bro says, after a beat. He watches the road for a moment as he drives, before admitting, “I pushed you too far. Sorry, kid. It was my fault.”

  
  


The unexpected apology bounces around inside Dave’s stomach with a small cloud of butterflies. It bubbles up inside him, swirls together with a bizarre, blooming sensation in his chest-

Dave  _giggles_ . He doesn’t giggle, the fuck?

“Y’know, just the other night I was thinking about how your dick’s so good it puts me to sleep. Guess it doesn’t matter which end it goes,” he laughs, runs a hand through his hair, which feels clean now.

“It’s okay, man. I like it when you’re rough.”

  
  


Dave fucking  _giggles_ , alright. Either he’s delirious from oxygen starvation or he’s just lost it. Bro can’t stop the low, amused noise at his joke, though.

_I like it when you’re rough._

“Do you?” Bro asks. “Good.”

He’s still going to go easier on Dave. He really shouldn’t be actually choking the poor kid out, though.

“We’ll pick up lunch in a few hours.” Bro says, checking the clock. Technically, it’ll be dinnertime, but- whatever. It’s their lunch. “You’ll want to nap, the rest will do you good.”

  
  


“Mmm, I will,” Dave says with the casual air of someone not really intending to follow through.

He sits up, shedding the blanket from his shoulders, and gets behind Bro, sliding his hands over the seat and around Bro’s neck. With no seatbelt on, he brings the rest of his body forward, leaning his head around and planting a kiss right behind Bro’s ear.

“Have to say I didn’t expect you to apologize, though,” he says, sweet and soft with a small breath of laughter. “That’s really sweet, man. Especially coming from the guy who used me as a human shield and made me strip in a public park.” His tone is light, joking, no hint of resentment.

He muses on his words.  _Pushed you too far._ That’s so  _nice._ Dave gives him another sweet kiss.

  
  


Dave, the cheeky brat he is, decides to perform a bit of driver distraction. Bro hums lowly as Dave’s arms wraps around him, as Dave kisses his head, laughs softly and teases him.

Bro raises one hand up and reaches back, lightly threading his fingers through the hair on the back of Dave’s head, tugging gently.

"You think criminals can’t be  _nice?_ " Bro asks mildly. “Sounds like you have a one-dimensional worldview, Dave.”

  
  


Dave smooths out the fabric of Bro’s shirt slowly, absentmindedly, thinks about sliding his hand under his collar and feeling his chest. So solid.

“Guess I’m lucky to learn otherwise,” he murmurs into Bro’s ear, “not like I had a lot of opportunities to expand my horizons before.”

Fuck it. Y’know what, he’s just gonna do it. He leans in more, squishing his cheek against the headrest, and slides his hand down under the front of Bro’s collar over his broad chest.

“All this really ain’t so bad.”

  
  


Bro tilts his head a little, considering, as he lets Dave just casually feel him up.

So Dave doesn’t think it’s that bad? Bro can see why. He gets to get fucked by a hot man (look, Bro’s not vain, but he’s not  _dumb_ , either) on a trip away from his shit parents. It’s practically the fantasy of any young gay boy.

So Bro just hums a little, letting the end trail up in a wordless question for Dave to interpret how he wants.

  
  


Dave, emboldened by not being stopped, gets his other hand around down his chest, biting his lip and smirking to himself.

It’s broad and strong and solid and- fuck, there is just something erotic about groping a guy’s chest from behind. He’s seen people do that before in like, Abercrombie ads and shit and didn’t see the appeal until now. Holy shit, these things huge. He wiggles his hips a little- he’s not yet ready to get it up again after literally passing out after cumming but- Who the fuck wouldn’t be turned on by this man letting you grope his tits while he’s driving?

"I mean - you’re the first criminal I like, met, and also had sex with, so I can’t say for sure, but- "

Dave splays his fingers out, pretty much stretching Bro’s collar, and just. Feels him.

“-I think this is really fucking nice. Probably the best thing I ever experienced. Would do again, ten out of ten. Five stars.”

  
  


Bro pauses at that.

…shit. He is getting struck with the sudden realization of just what the fuck this situation is turning into. It’s a bit like watching a train speeding right towards you and being too paralyzed to move. He is going to take this realization and very firmly shove it in a box to look at later.

“If you’re not going to sleep, then get your ass up into the passenger seat.” Bro says.

  
  


“Yes, daddy,” Dave says, pleased, extracting his hands from his warm chest and clambering into the front seat.

After properly buckling himself in, he returns to admiring Bro unashamedly, with leaning the side of his head on the shoulder of his seat and staring at Bro with such a sugary look it would make a lollipop sick.

“I mean it, y’know.”

  
  


Bro gives Dave a sidelong glance, taking in his expression. The adoration on his face is making his stomach sit weirdly- but there’s a purring in his chest rapidly drowning it out.

“Oh?” He says, noncommittally.

  
  


“Yeah. Holy shit, man. Don’t think I’ve ever felt this good, ever.”

The familiar feeling of wanting  _closeness_ is bubbling up in his tummy again and this time Dave doesn’t do anything to suppress it, leaning his elbows on the center compartment and leaning his head on Bro’s shoulder.

“You make me feel so good. I don’t care if that’s cheesy or cringe as fuck to say, I… I dunno. I feel… free.”

Dave lets that hang in the air for a second, then realizes what he just said.

“Uh, ironic considering the fact that I’m a hostage, but I appreciate good irony, so whatever.”

  
  


Dave leans into his space, rests his head on Bro’s shoulder.

Bro should push him away. He should shove Dave back into his seat, remind him what this is. Remind him that he’s a  _hostage_ . Remind him that this isn’t a  _fun trip_ , this is a kidnapping, that Dave is his human shield. He should grab his gun, press it under Dave’s chin and  _remind_ him of the situation until Dave is shrinking back, shaking, pale, crying, his red eyes filled with fear and-

Bro feels sick at the idea.

He doesn’t do any of that.

Instead, he hums a little. “You trying to make me crash?” He asks mildly, but he shifts so that his arm drapes around Dave’s shoulder, just resting and lightly holding him. “Maybe it’s ironic, though I can’t blame you.”

He squeezes Dave’s shoulder lightly.

“You’re away from everything that was stressing you, after all.” Bro muses.

  
  


Dave giggles, again- god, the simple affectionate gesture sends his heart skipping - and snuggles even more onto his shoulder. If he could, he would be purring. Loudly. Instead he hums, pleased, closing his eyes and drinking in Bro’s scent, the sensation of his strong arm holding him and keeping him close.

“You can say that again,” he says. “You’re a like a god damned honest-to-God Prince Charming, rescuing me from the dragon’s tower and shit. Didn’t know how much I was so fucking weary being back home 'til I was finally away from it.”

  
  


Bro makes a low, dismissive noise. “I’m no Prince Charming.” He says. His hand comes up to sink into Dave’s hair and tug him off, back over into his seat. “You shouldn’t get me confused with a good person, Dave.”

_After all, I kill people,_ he doesn’t add.

  
  


Dave whines when Bro tugs him off. He wasn’t done being held.

The man  _is_ driving, though. He’ll let it go just this once. Settling into the seat with a sigh, he leans back his seat just enough to comfortably lean back, not all the way down, and folds his hands over his stomach.

“Not from my perspective,” he shrugs. “I don’t know what good person to confuse you with. You’re the nicest I’ve actually met, so my standards just got raised. You’ve made a milestone, dude.”

…Okay, that’s a bold claim, he’s sure that there’s some decent people at his school… and some of his friends are okay, but… it’s hard to see the goodness of others in a social system designed to oust and ostracize people like him. People fundamentally different. Wrong. He’s spent his whole teen life feeling like the odd bug out under the magnifying glass. He had no idea that escape from that was even possible.

Bro has given him that escape. Every authority figure who was meant to nurture him - teachers and parents - only accepted him if he grew the  _right_ way. But Bro  _likes_ him, fucked him, embraced his nature instead of pushing him away or guilting him into changing it. He’s the first adult to not look at him like he’s a lost cause, a troublemaker, a project, a…

His thoughts are turning stormy, so he waves it away mentally and stares out the window.

  
  


_That’s unfortunate_ , Bro doesn’t say. He really shouldn’t be  _anyone’s_ ‘standard for good’. Instead of responding, though, he just hums, low in his throat.

A glance at Dave shows him staring out the window, a set to his jaw that speaks of turmoil.

Maybe Bro should do something about that.

“Sounds like you’re surrounded by pretty shit people, then.”

  
  


Dave snorts derisively, crossing his arms a little more. “Yeah. I mean I’m sure that there are some decent listeners out there and shit, but they can’t be all that great if no one-”

_if no one ever felt safe enough to open up to._

But Dave is done thinking sad thoughts, so he shakes his head.

“Whatever. That doesn’t really matter now. I’ve got someone I feel safe bein’ myself around. Hell of a lot better than being all alone.”

  
  


_I feel safe being myself around._

Bro stares at the road.

Fuck it.

“Dave, I kill people.” He says dryly. “Feeling safe around me is the _last_ thing you should feel.”

Ignoring the part where he doesn’t kill kids, ignoring the part where he doesn’t want to hurt Dave,  _ignoring_ the part where Bro has been contemplating the murder of this kid’s father for about the last sixty miles,

Dave shouldn’t feel safe around him. He just shouldn’t.

  
  


Dave stares out of the window for two breathless beats.

“You didn’t kill me,” he says finally. “And I’m sure whoever you killed had it coming.”

Before Bro can say anything more, Dave shifts in his seat, folding his arms behind his head, as if trying to show how unconcerned he is.

“My parents didn’t kill anyone and I never felt safe with them anyways.”

  
  


A bitter twist pulls at the corner of Bro’s mouth.

“I kill people _for a living_ , Dave.” He says, choosing to bypass Dave’s comment about his parents for now.

He casts a sideways glance at the teenager and adds, “I’m a hitman.”

  
  


Dave looks at him, rosy tint glinting on his sunglasses.

There’s a growing knot in his chest, a snarl that threatens to become a tangle, but he ignores it entirely.

“That’s pretty sexy, dude. Is that why you wouldn’t tell me your workout routine?”

  
  


Really? That’s it? That’s all Dave’s response is, just ‘that’s pretty sexy’.

Wow. Alright.

“You have a severe lack of self-preservation, don’t you?” Bro asks dryly.

  
  


“You fucked it out of me.”

Dave can’t help but smirk.

  
  


Bro makes a low noise of amusement in return.

“Right.” He murmurs. “Then I suppose I have no one else to blame for your lack of concern.”

  
  


Dave shrugs. “Oh well. Can’t help that you’re exactly my type, dude.”

He wants to say  _you’re the man of my dreams_ , but refrains. That’s for later.

  
  


“Yes, I suppose that does not help either.” Bro muses.

They drive for a handful of hours before stopping for lunch, Bro finding another empty park to sit and eat at. As he dumps his trash, Bro looks at Dave.

“Get undressed.” He says before striding off to the car to retrieve a few things.

  
  


The car ride to lunch is uneventful. Despite his teasing, Dave eventually does nap, and wakes up to another fast food lunch at a park. The setup is familiar, and as he eats his chicken fingers, he can already feel the excitement bubbling up in his belly.

There’s no one around, it’s sunny and warm, and Dave bites his lip as he watches that sexy man get whatever from the car, stripping off his clothes and folding them neatly next to him. By the time Bro gets back, Dave is standing next to the table, nude, his hands behind his back and shifting a little in anticipation.

  
  


Bro is pleased to see Dave waiting so eagerly, so  _obediently_ as he comes back, a length of red rope held in hand.

“Good boy.” He purrs, his empty hand coming up and taking Dave’s chin in hand, tilting his head up so that Bro can kiss him, a little nip to Dave’s mount punctuating the otherwise-sweet moment. “I think it’s time to make you nice and pretty, don’t you agree?”

With a smirk, Bro has Dave put his panties back on- and then starts looping and wrapping rope around Dave’s body, tying the teen into a pretty torso harness.

“Perfect.” Bro murmurs, as he circles Dave to examine his work. He reaches out, hooks his hands into the ropes over Dave’s waist, and tugs his forwards easily, pressing their fronts together, leaning in with a little predatory smirk.

“You look good enough to _eat_ , Dave, all tied up like this.” Bro purrs.

  
  


“Yeah?” Dave purrs right back, getting his arms around Bro in a low hug, topping it off with gently pushing his thigh between Bro’s legs.

Fuck, the man’s got him on a leash and  _harness_ \- the unspoken level of control and possessiveness could not be more clear. Dave  _loves_ it. Yes, he’s all Bro’s, he’s this man’s personal  _whore_ .

“You really think I’m pretty?”

  
  


Bro chuckles softly at Dave’s little touches, his flirty words.

“Anyone with eyes would think you’re pretty, kid.” Bro murmurs back. He tugs Dave in and presses his thigh forwards to force Dave to grind his panty-glad bulge against him. “Lucky for me that I’m the one who grabbed you.”

He smirks and then steps back. “Get your things and get in the backseat.”

  
  


He doesn’t need to be told twice, but can’t resist opening the car door with a little flair, looking back at Bro with a sultry expression, and positioning himself in the backseat so he’s on his elbows, back arched, panty-clad ass on full presentation.

“What’re you gonna do to me, daddy?”

  
  


Bro makes a low, amused noise, looking at Dave’s ass be presented so temptingly. “I should spank you for acting so tempting.” He purrs, as he slides into the backseat after Dave. “But I’ve got other plans for you. On your back, Dave.”

Bro reaches into the footwell of the back seat, sorting through the bags in there for the toys he’s after.

  
  


Dave turns over dutifully, letting his legs fall open and loose for Bro’s benefit. He’s so very curious what Bro’s going to do- the red rope is hot as hell, he can’t wait to see what’s next.

  
  


Bro pulls out a set of leather cuffs, leaning over Dave and wrapping one around his neck, fitting the collar into place easily. Then comes two wrist cuffs as well- and it’s with an easy little  _clicking_ of metal together that Bro attaches a cuff to each side of the collar, forcing Dave’s hands to be up next to his neck. “I can’t have you  _touching_ .” Bro purrs as he reaches for the next toy- a slender, long plug with a flared base that he slicks up and presses into Dave, tugging the panties aside as he does so, then settling them back into place. Following that, a little black strap that wraps around the tip of Dave’s cock, fitting a curved bit against the underside, and then lastly a couple of bullet vibrators taped into place over his pretty nipples.

Bro retrieves a handful of remotes from the bag and dumps them into the front seat, then smooths Dave’s hair back from his face with a little smile.

“Daddy’s going to have some _fun_.” He purrs. “I need something to _entertain myself_ with, don’t I?”

  
  


Dave stays obediently still and unprotesting as Bro applies all these kinky things to him, but it’s fucking impossible not to get horny while he’s setting up. And maybe a little scared. This is real restraint, here. If he pulls too hard with his hands, there’s an uncomfortable pressure around his neck that he’s unfamiliar with.

But he lets out a little weak sound when the plug pops inside- fuck, it’s deeper than the one earlier- and then nuzzles his face into Bro’s hand. This is Bro- he’s strong and sexy and powerful and it doesn’t matter what he puts on Dave. He’s his toy.

“Yes, daddy,” Dave all but moans, his anticipation stoking itself to near fever pitch, trying to drown the cold unease. “Have fun with me all you want, please.~”

  
  


Bro chuckles at Dave’s moan, catching his chin and giving him a searing kiss, deep and hungry.

“Try not to work yourself up _too_ much.” Bro murmurs against Dave’s mouth, then pulls away. He slips into the driver’s seat, finds one of the remotes, and turns it on. The plug inside of Dave rumbles to life, low and steady. Bro tests each of the other ones, then puts them in a specific order in the middle compartment, leaving just the plug on, before starting the car and pulling out of the parking lot.

  
  


Dave thinks he’s never gonna get enough of this man’s kisses. He doesn’t know how the fuck he does that with his mouth, but he just gets so  _lost_ when Bro kisses him that deep. His whole body reacts, coming up to try and meet him, but he’s already pulling away and Dave is whining in disappointment.

He watches that sexy man climb into the front seat with half-lidded, loving eyes, and is about to open his mouth to say something cheeky but then his insides start  _shaking_ \- no,  _vibrating_ \- and it dissolves into a blended cry of arousal and shock. He’s never had something vibrating up in him, period, let alone so fucking deep and he feels like his organs are being slowly and gently blended.

His stomach isn’t sure it likes it. His prostate is trying to get a grip long enough to realize it fucking loves it.

All of him writhes.

"-ah- aa-a–ah-- "

  
  


Bro tosses a glance over his shoulder at Dave, watching the teen shiver and squirm, laid out in his backseat. Fuck, he’s pretty all wrapped up in red ropes and restrained- he looks like he was made to for this, being trussed up so pretty and inviting.

Bro forces himself to focus on the road. Every couple of minutes he adjusts one of the remote, leaving them on different speeds with no real aim, just listening to Dave’s noises as Bro plays with him.

Eventually, he shuts them all off to let Dave breathe.

“Doing alright?” He asks, amused.

  
  


Dave can’t think.

Well, he can, just not that well with a vibrator up his ass in a moving car and he can’t even have the luxury of touching himself. There’s no chance for relief as Bro changes the intensity at random moments- how the fuck is he timing this to the exact moment Dave is  _almost_ reaching orgasm before he lowers it again?

He writhes. His long legs twitch, jam themselves against the door, the front seats, anything in reach, while his pretty torso gleams with sweat.

He sounds absolutely pathetic. Moaning, whining, gasping when he tilts his hips and the plug digs too far into his prostate, and he’s  _almost_ cumming, but Bro turns down the vibration and he’s yanked back from the edge again.

Fuck, this is torture. What the fuck. He’s never been so appreciative of the fact that he’s had two hands to jerk himself off now that they’re bound to his neck.

The vibrators on his nipples- god, his fucking nipples!- are quickly teaching him how  _those_ can get sensitive too, tender and tingly and sending waves of new pleasure across his chest and right down to his weeping cock.

By the time Bro shuts them off, Dave is trying to calm down from being yanked back and forth over the edge of pleasure, like Sisyphus and the boulder, except if the boulder was his dick and also stuffed with vibrators.

“Please let me cum,” he begs in a very small voice.

  
  


Bro hums to himself, like it’s something he needs to consider. Like he hasn’t been listening to Dave’s noises and hearing how desperate, how worked up the boy has been getting, hasn’t reveled in the moans and gasps and  _whimpers_ .

“Do you deserve it?” Bro muses. “I’m not sure. It’s not been long at all.”

  
  


Oh god. How long has it been. That felt like fucking forever.

“What do I have to do to deserve it,” Dave asks quickly, desperately, turning over on his side, on his belly, “Please, fuck, tell me what I gotta do, daddy, please-”

Desperate, sweating, wanting so hard for Bro to start up the vibrators again so he can finally fucking cum, he sticks his leg between the front seats and angles himself so his calf is again in Bro’s lap.

“Daddy,” he moans, tracing his foot up Bro’s side where he can see it, “Tell me, please, what do I have to do?”

  
  


Bro hums contemplatively, dropping one hand to lightly grab Dave’s foot and give it a little squeeze. “I’ll let you cum, baby.” He decides. " _But,_ if you can last just ten minutes… then you can cum with daddy’s hand again. Does that sound good, Dave? If you can control yourself then daddy will jerk you off."

“Or you can just cum with the vibrators.” He says with a little chuckle. "Though that might not be as satisfying- because if you cum that way, they’ll _stay on._ "

  
  


“Ten minutes?” Dave’s voice is high pitched, breathless, his uncertainty obvious.

Dave already knows he’s a two-pump chump. If he cums on the vibrators, Bro will leave them on, and he  _knows_ he’s going to be reduced to a sobbing little bitch again, aching and sore and pathetic. He wants Bro’s hand to do it, he  _wants_ daddy’s touch.

_I’m such a fucking slut._

He takes a deep breath, fails, heaves three hyperventilated breaths.

“O-okay. Ten minutes. I can do it. T-ten…”

  
  


Bro smiles to himself in amusement and flicks the remotes back on. He leaves them low but slowly nudges them up over the course of ten minutes- gradually higher and higher.

And then- for the last minute- he puts them  _all_ to high. He wants to hear Dave  _beg_ .

  
  


The vibrators buzz to life and Dave seizes up, toes curling and his body tensing and he can’t help the noise that escapes him, pathetic and horny, and his hands strain against the cuffs.

It takes a bit for the blood to get flowing again but when it does, Dave is trying so fucking desperately to not cum immediately. He’s face down on the seats with his ass in the air, trying hard to not let his weeping little cock  _touch_ anything at least, even though he knows he’s capable of cumming just from his ass alone.

He doesn’t know how long it’s been. Just as he gets used to the frequency, Bro hikes it up to the next level, and he  _writhes_ , hips jerking and his lip is chafed from how much he’s biting it, and he can’t, he can’t hold back the noises, raw and grated and desperate-

-he wants so bad to be touched and held by his daddy, he doesn’t want to cum so pathetically like  _this_ , but fuck it’s so fucking horny to be so helpless, so  _debased_ , like a fucking toy-

“-f-fuck- ah- fuck- uh- please- god-”

Dave had no damn clue torture existed like this. It’s maddening, mortifying,  _sexy_ , he wants Bro’s cock in him so bad, in his mouth,  _anywhere_ -

“D-daddy- too much- uh- please- I can’t-”

_Think about unsexy things. Unsexy things. Gross things. Weird shit. Sad shit. Anything. Please don’t cum early like a little bitch, he’ll punish me, call me a pathetic slut, even though I am a pathetic slut and only good for being Daddy’s toy- that’s the fucking opposite of unsexy!!_

Dave’s nails are making deep gouges in the backseat of the car, he’s biting his lip and tastes something salty and coppery on his tongue, his eyes are rolling back as the plug in him threatens to push him over the edge-

-then all at once, all the vibrators go to  _earthshaking_ intensity.

Dave  _wails_ , loud and sharp against the walls of the car, his body making a sharp upside down V as he tries  _desperately_ not to cum everywhere, it’s too much, too much-

“A-A-H-H— f-fuck- daddy- daddy- please- _no_ -”

He bites on his finger, hard, he can’t cum he can’t cum please don’t cum please don’t-

Dave’s whole body gives a  _shudder_ -

“please- please no- stop- I can’t- I’m gonna- please-”

His face is the very picture of desperation - tears down his cheeks, lip bloody from his teeth, flushed cheeks, his pretty mouth parted and panting, eyes fluttering and rolling back-

“-please, daddy, I can’t, I’m gonna- I’m gonna cum—”

  
  


Dave  _writhes_ and moans and mewls in the backseat, whimpering and gasping and moaning like sin come to life. Bro settles in to listen, his own cock hard in his pants, but content to wait, let his own arousal simmer under his skin like a cobra waiting for its moment. His gaze watches the clock carefully- minutes ticking by, Dave’s noises rising in pitch and desperation as Bro watches his boy squirm and buck in the mirror in response to the vibrators playing with his body, Bro’s touch by proxy to drive Dave  _insane_ .

Eight.

Nine.

_Please, daddy, I can’t-_

Bro watches. Bro’s gaze is on the road- but one hand is on the vibrators, silently counting- three, two-

He flips them all off, cutting them completely, a good twenty seconds before the clock turned to the tenth minute. Giving Dave a chance to hold himself back.

  
  


The vibration all stops at once.

Dave lets out a tiny, weak sound of relief as his quivering body slumps onto the seat, his cheek pressed into the sweaty leather. Deep breaths, Dave. Deep breaths.

He still won’t let his hips fall, he’s still scared his now painfully aching and dripping cock will just fire off if it touches anything, but now he’s able to cool down.

Fuck, his lips hurt like hell. His tongue darts out to taste them and they’re jagged. He hopes that won’t get in the way of kisses.

His finger joint hurts like hell, too. He can kind of see it out of the corner of his eye, below his cheek, the clear imprint of his own teeth on his finger. Damn. He wonders if he can ask Bro for bandaids or something.

“Did I… did I do good, daddy?”

  
  


Dave doesn’t cum. He makes a noise that makes Bro’s dick  _throb_ in his pants- but he doesn’t cum and his ragged breathing fills the car.

“Yeah, baby.” Bro purrs. “You did good. You were perfect, just the prettiest toy for daddy’s entertainment.”

He casts a glance at the highway behind them- completely deserted- and makes a decision.

“What do you think, Dave?” Bro asks. “Do you want to have daddy jerk you off as a reward? Or do you want to come up here and bounce on daddy’s cock until you cum?”

  
  


Dave’s eyes, half-lidded from exhaustion, fly open. He tries to raise his head, but can’t because wrists are cuffed to his neck, but the excitement in his voice is still palpable.

“You- Can I really? I mean- please, yes, please fuck me, I want your cock so fucking bad-” Dave hastily changes to a simpering whine after accidentally looking too eager, he’s supposed to be supplicant and begging. At least- that’s what he thinks. Bro seems to respond well when Dave begs for his cock.

  
  


Bro chuckles softly at Dave’s eager desperation. “Alright, baby.” He purrs- and then he’s pulling over on the side of the highway, slowing to a stop, putting the car in park. He shoves his seat back, unbuckles, twists around, and and finds Dave’s collar, unclipping the cuffs.

“Get up here.” He says, and, when Dave’s scrambled into his lap, takes Dave’s hands and cuffs them together behind his back. “You’re going to cum on daddy’s cock like a little slut, aren’t you?” Bro purrs, plucking at the ropes wrapped around Dave’s body, fingers ghosting just the tiniest bit over Dave’s bulge in his panties. “So ready to bounce on my dick.”

He reaches for the center compartment and finds a packet of lube, tearing it open and drizzling it onto his fingers. It’s simple enough to tug Dave’s panties to the side, slip the plug out, and replace it with his fingers, going immediately to three thick digits pressing their way into Dave’s greedy hole.

  
  


Dave’s heart thumps fast against his sternum as he settles into Bro’s lap, the car interior forcing their bodies close together. He feels so good under him, so solid, so strong, Dave has to restrain himself from just- he doesn’t know what, just that the excitement is thrumming hard in his veins.

So that Bro can pull the plug out, Dave has to lean forward with his chin on Bro’s shoulder, his back arched and his ass sticking out, and it leaves his body with an embarrassingly lewd pop. Just as he’s trying to get used to the sudden emptiness, Bro’s warm and rough hand is slicked up and tracing sensually down his ass to his hole.

" _Uh–_ " Dave stiffens before remembering to bear down like Bro taught him to, so he can enter easier, and tries to steady his breathing against the older man’s neck.

  
  


Bro laughs lowly, his other hand coming up to roughly cradle the back of Dave’s head, keeping him tucked in against Bro’s neck as Bro works him loose again. He opens up easier than before- so it’s not long at all before Bro is slipping his fingers free and reaching between them to get his own cock out. It’s not like Dave can do it with his hands bound, after all.

He slicks himself up- and then he’s angling the seat back and holding his cock steady.

“Go ahead, Dave.” Bro purrs. “Stuff your slutty hole full of daddy’s cock.”

  
  


“Mmmn…”

Dave maneuvers his hips right away, exhaling when he feels Bro’s hot, slick cock press up against the wet and exhausted ring of muscle.

It’s harder than he thinks to get a big fucking cock like Bro’s in his ass without his hands, but Bro works with him, holding his dick steady as Dave bears down and-

the head pops in, eliciting a gasp and a quiver, but Bro doesn’t let him go back up. He puts a firm hand on his hip and Dave sinks down, down, down, and the exertion on his face is obvious. He’s biting on his already-jagged lip at the hot, aching stretch, the pain reminding him that he’s just taken this cock for the first time  _last night_ .

Breathe, Dave, breathe. He pants, trembles, tries to descend again, but his legs are tired and achy and he accidentally sits down too hard for the last stretch, and the impact sends  _stars_ falling across his vision, he almost  _cums_ , and Dave gasps for air against Bro’s chest for a few blinding moments.

“Uh- ff-fuck,” he wheezes, trying to wiggle his hips to get more comfortable, trying to bear down like Bro told him. “God- your cock’s too fucking big–”

  
  


Dave sinks down onto his cock and his expression is  _beautiful_ , caught somewhere between desperately turned on and helpless. He lowers himself slowly and then all at once- and from the stunned, horny expression on his face it was an accident. A delicious accident.

Bro chuckles softly, one hand on Dave’s hip, the other running through Dave’s hair. “You’re taking it like a fucking champ.” He says, amused. “A fucking virgin yesterday and now you’re sitting on my cock like a proper whore.”

He lets Dave breathe for a moment, lets him try and recover- and then he brings his hand down, slapping Dave’s ass just enough to sting.

“You’re not here to _sit_ on my dick, baby boy.” Bro purrs. “You’re here to _ride_ it.”

  
  


" _Ah-!_ Y-yes- yes sir," Dave scrambles to follow orders at the sting of the slap, lifting himself from Bro’s chest and trying for a few addled seconds to figure out how to move his hips properly. He has no idea how to go about this. Does he focus tension in his legs and knees to lift himself up and down? Does he just roll his hips? Does-

A surprised, warbled gasp escapes him as he moves back on Bro’s fat fucking cock, and it  _jams_ into his sweet spot, his pretty dick twitching on Bro’s stomach.

“F-- fuck–!”

Dave tries to move, but the intense pressure against his prostate is paralyzing his legs, making him shake against the man’s broad chest,  _aching_ with the way the bolts of pleasure is shocking up and down his spine to the tip of his cock.

" _Fuuuck–_ "

His mouth is open in helpless pants, face flushed with effort as he tries to lift himself back up- and he succeeds a little, using his knees to lift himself up slightly, but the pull of the huge shaft inside his freshly-broken-in asshole is so much, so  _much_ -

“I-- I got this, I got this-”

After lifting himself up, shaft halfway out his ass, thighs quivering, he sits down, and  _again_ his cock rams his prostate and he lets out this tiny wail of a cry that makes him want to bite his own tongue off- Christ, he’s so pathetic. He’s not gonna last a minute if the whole time he’s going to ride Bro like this. Fuck, the man will probably continue ramming him after he’s cum anyway and drive him  _crazy_ again.

He’s leaning over Bro, his flushed and horny face hovering over the older man, trying  _very_ hard not to let tears fall from the exertion. He wants to perform, wants to do  _good_ . Dave hasn’t missed how Bro tried to dissuade him from getting too close, he wants to prove that he’s worth keeping. He has to.

  
  


Bro sits back and watches as Dave tries to fuck himself down on Bro’s cock, gasping and struggling. Maybe Bro should take pity on him- he  _was_ a virgin yesterday, he’s never ridden dick before in his life.

“Do you?” Bro purrs. “Looks to me like you’re having some _trouble_.”

He settles both his hands on Dave’s thighs and tugs, guiding Dave in a rocking grind back and forth. “Just like this, baby- if you cum, daddy’s not going to stop, so you better hold on.” He purrs. Bro knows he’s being- Dave’s already right up against the edge from being toyed with and now Bro’s got his cock stuffed up inside him- it’ll be a miracle if Dave  _doesn’t_ come within the first damn minute.

“You’re just a pretty fleshlight.” Bro goes on, drinking in Dave’s desperate, horny noises and the way he quivers under Bro’s hands like putty. “Isn’t that right? Just a slutty little fucktoy for your daddy. This is where you belong, sitting on my dick like a whore.”

  
  


“Yy-yes,” Dave pants, tries to keep up with the momentum of Bro’s hands on his thighs. It’s clumsy, slow, amateurish, but every thrust produces a little gasp of pleasure, a staccato beat of a budding whore’s rhythm. “Fuck- I’m just your fucktoy- can’t even- can’t even use my fucking hands, I’m just made to sit on your cock-”

Fuck, Dave tries so hard, but there’s no angle Dave can reach in this position where Bro’s cock  _isn’t_ stretching that deep, sensitive part inside him- his cock is just  _that_ huge. If Dave had the mental faculties that weren’t being fucked out of him right now, he could look down and see the slight bulge in his lower belly of Bro inside him.

_Fuck._

Problem: Dave doesn’t want to cum right away.  
Problem 2: Dave is going to cum really fucking fast.  
Solution? There’s none. He could go slower but Bro is not going to let that happen. He’s a helpless cumdump, daddy’s little toy, a whorish slut-

“Ah- fuck- hhn- god- ah-”

The car fills up with the sounds of Dave’s panting and whining, his attempts to keep up with his Daddy’s dirty talk, but he can’t do it. He can’t. There’s no way he can raise his hips like before to keep his cock from touching anything, it’s rubbing against Bro’s abs with every thrust and he can’t- fuck it, he can’t hold back, it hurts way too fucking much, his cock wants to cum—

He picks up the pace instead of slowing down, his ass meeting Bro’s hips with faster and harder slaps, his gasps get more and more desperate and high pitched and then he can feel the warmth of Bro’s hands sliding up his chest and that’s it–

Dave  _wails_ as he cums, finally,  _finally_ \- and it’s painful as shit but  _so_ fucking good, aching soreness and pleasure pooling in his groin and white-hot lava splashing up his spine, all sensation leaving his legs, his head falling back, and Dave loses consciousness for the second time today- but only for a few moments.

He wearily blinks slowly back to awareness, his cheek on Bro’s shoulder, sweating and panting and warm spunk turning cool between the both of them.

God, he’s so exhausted he can’t even speak, at least not coherently.

“Fuck,” is all he’s able to get out.

  
  


Dave moans and rocks on his dick like a pretty toy, made just for him. Bro guides Dave through the motions- but there’s a laziness to it, content to watch Dave desperately work to please his daddy. His expression going more and more overwhelmed as he gets closer and closer- but Bro isn’t going to help him, isn’t going to stop him from cumming. He wants to see Dave get pushed over the edge by his own motions, see Dave fall apart while working  _so hard_ to please this man he barely knows.

God. What a natural-born slut. Bro smirks to himself as Dave cums with a cry, going tight around Bro as hot streaks pulse out onto Bro’s shirt. Bro doesn’t help him through it, doesn’t do anything but let Dave tremble and slump against him, still seated on his cock.

“Did you like that?” Bro purrs, lightly scratching fingers through Dave’s hair. “It certainly looks like you did. You didn’t do a very good job of getting daddy off, though. That’s a shame.”

He shifts his legs to plant his feet firmly on the car floor, his hands on Dave’s hips coaxing them up a bit.

“It’s okay, though. You don’t have to do anything, fucktoy- just relax and let daddy use you like the whore you are.”

Bro starts snapping his hips up into Dave, bouncing the boy on his dick, fucking hard and ruthless, uncaring of how sensitive he is. He’s a perfect slut, he’ll take it. He will- because Bro will  _make_ him. He grips Dave’s hips firmly as he chases his pleasure, letting it build up until it boils over and out, yanking Dave’s hips down to  _grind_ him on Bro’s cock as he cums with a low groan, milking his dick with the pretty toy on his lap.

“There.” Bro purrs into Dave’s ear. “Don’t you feel so much better, knowing you’ve taken care of your daddy?”

  
  


Dave is about to apologize for not getting him off, his heart sinking, only for his chest to clench as Bro’s hips snap  _up_ into him and instead of an apology, a strangled cry falls out.

Each bounce is brutal, hard, achy, and the pressure on his stomach drive all the air out of his lungs for any proper words. He can’t even curse, he just- he just whines like a pathetic little bitch.

“Uh- nh- hn- nn-”

Having no arms to support him either is awful- he’s got no core strength left to help him not be all sweaty and limp on Bro while his hips are being jackhammered in half. Every hit to his oversensitive prostate drives yet another gasp out between his parted lips, sending pleasure up his spine and to his head and Dave is so fucking overwhelmed- he can’t think, he can’t breathe, his eyes are rolling back and his body is  _screaming_ -

He’s dimly aware of being cummed inside, hot sloshy heat deep in his gut, and Dave is lost in blissful numbness. He only realizes Bro is waiting for a response when his rough hand goes up his back and tugs on one of the red ropes crisscrossing his body.

“!-ah- mmh… fuck… I feel…”

Actually he can’t really feel anything from the ass down. He’s not sure he’ll be able to walk out of this car later.

“…feel s’good,” he finally gets out, his sweaty cheek pressed into Bro’s shoulder. He opens his eyes wearily, sees Bro’s golden hair. Without realizing what he’s doing, he snuggles forth and plants an exhausted kiss on the side of Bro’s neck. He smells good. So fucking good.

“…daddy makes me feel so good…”

  
  


Damn, Dave is  _fucked out_ . He’s just sitting on Bro’s dick, face tucked against Bro’s neck, and Bro can feel every breath making Dave’s chest heave. He’s pretty sure he broke the kid, finally getting a response from him when he gives him a little jostle.

The kiss makes his gut flip, though. Just a warm little press of Dave’s mouth against his neck.

“Yeah?” Bro murmurs. “That’s good, baby. That’s how you should be feeling.”

He reaches for the cuffs and undoes them, carefully nudging Dave up so that he can slowly guide his doubtlessly-sore wrists around to tuck against Dave’s front.

“Do you want these off?” Bro asks, gently plucking at the ropes. “Or do you want daddy to leave you tied up like this?”

If Dave’s under, best to give him the choice on how he wants to come out.

  
  


Mmmmmmmmmmmhhhhhhh Dave doesn’t wanna think he just wants to bury deep in Bro’s big sexy warm body and go to sleep and dream nice things and be comfortable like this forever.

When his arms are loosened, he presses them up against Bro, nuzzling even further into him. He’s going the fuck to sleep. The man’s dick puts him to to bed better than Nyquil.

A very warm and pleasant sensation is softly buzzing through his body, numbness and exhaustion from post-coitus sweeping over him like the sandman.

“Whhhatever daddy wants,” he says sleepily against his skin. He flickers in and out, like a candle. God, this man’s so big he feels like a bed. “'f daddy wants me tied up then I’m tied up.”

  
  


Bro chuckles softly in response, lightly smoothing his fingers over Dave’s back. Dave really is  _so pretty_ tied up, so that means that he’ll stay that way.

“Alright, baby.” He purrs. “Daddy has to keep driving, though- so that means you have to sit in the passenger seat, okay?”

It’s a bit of effort, but he manages to shift Dave over into the passenger seat, fending off his grabbing hands. No matter how he might wish, he can’t drive with a pretty boy in his lap keeping his dick warm.

He grabs the blanket from the back seat, though, and, after slipping the plug back into Dave to give his body something to close around, he makes sure Dave is buckled in and then tucks the blanket around Dave’s shoulders.

“Go to sleep, baby boy.” He murmurs, smoothing Dave’s hair back. “Daddy’s right here. It’s okay.”

  
  


Nooooooooooooo… Dave whines as he’s extracted from Bro’s warmth, but he’s too tired to really try to really fight hard. When Bro so sweetly tucks him in, he acquiesces. He nuzzles Bro’s hand, softly enjoying his tenderness. Hardened killer, pshyeah. He’s so nice. Dave  _really_ likes him.

He can barely even feel the plug inside him now.

Fuck, he’s tired.

“Okay, daddy…”

He’s out like a light by the time Bro’s hand leaves his hair.

  
  


Bro watches Dave sink into sleep like a rock into the ocean- fast and immediate. He chuckles softly to himself- well, at least he knows now, if the kid starts being annoying, he can just fuck him to sleep.

He cleans himself up, puts the car into drive, and pulls back onto the road, settling in to keep driving.

His mind wanders as he drives- it’s only been a couple of days, but Dave is already nestled so fucking deep in his chest that it’s a bit unnerving. Bro’s not fooling himself anymore by any means- he knows he’s going to have to give Dave up and send him home at the end of this trip- this trip that will rapidly be coming to a close in just a couple more days.

He’s so fucked. He’s  _so_ fucked, and he knows it. He fucked this entire thing up, right from the go. He shouldn’t have taken Dave along with him, he shouldn’t have fucked him, he shouldn’t have gotten this goddamn deep because now he knows he’ll be paying for it- and Dave will too.

But Bro isn’t one for torturing himself with what he  _should_ have done. He’ll ride this out to the bittersweet end and keep moving forwards.

He casts glances at Dave as he drives, taking in the relaxed planes of his face, the way that, even in sleep, he seems to lean towards Bro, like he’s subconsciously being pulled to him.

…yeah. It’s gonna fucking hurt, isn’t it?

Fuck. Bro really is a jackass of the worst kind. He almost wishes he was a worse person- because a worse person  _would_ keep Dave. They would keep him forever.

But Bro can’t do that.

So Bro settles a little more into his seat and drives.

**Author's Note:**

> Bro is played by [@LPSunnyBunny](http://www.twitter.com/LPSunnyBunny)!


End file.
